Banners of Hatred
by Razzack
Summary: The IMC has returned to reclaim what was theirs, the Frontier fights to keep what is theirs. The two sides have made the call to war and raised their banners.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The first Titanfall one shot was a bit of an experiment. This is going to be a full out story with chapters and everything. Not much to put here except that I will still be doing my Destiny story Trials of the Light and occasionally updating Making the Rounds. But Titanfall is owned by EA and Respawn Entertainment, not by me. Enjoy.**

 **Prologue: What was and what is to be**

The day your kids leave for school is usually a proud and sad day for parents all around. For Andrew and Natalie Turner this day was no exception as they watched their second child standing at attention during the ceremony. They too were standing erect and hands at their sides, their eyes were staring straight ahead. But they could still see him out of the corner of their eyes, their boy was overly tall and stood out amongst his peers. The fact that he was a leader in his training division put him ahead of most of the other Pilot applicants also helped identify his location.

Former Lt. Commander Natalie Turner felt her chest swell with pride as she heard the orator announce one other division along with her son's. The man listed several achievements that the two divisions had made, and how it would follow through their career. She knew how it really went and had tuned out the man three sentences in. Her husband was doing his best to stay at attention and corral the other two children they had brought with them. They were all adults, but just bored adults since they had been here for at least an hour and a half so far.

With her attention brought back to the graduation floor again she fought back a smile to see him in his dress uniform and how crisp it was. The very striking resemblance to his father was not lost on her, and she knew that the boy would make her proud.

After the three hours of heat in the god forsaken stands the families were allowed to go and greet their honored graduates. The new pilots were instructed to stay in parade rest until found by someone. Finding the new Ensign Turner was easy in this swarm of people, and with the size of Andrew it made it easy to plow a path to their son.

When they spotted him he snapped off a crisp salute, his polished shoes clicking together when the heels collided. Andrew and Natalie returned the salutes and broke it to bring him into a group hug that threatened to kill the younger man.

"I'm so proud of you, boy!" Andrew stated as he squeezed his son a bit tighter. "I knew you would do well." He seemed to pause as he looked at his wife. "Her though…"

He was cut off from a sharp elbow to the gut. He coughed and spluttered, but still managed to keep a smile on his face as he leaned on one of his daughters for support. The girl only rolled her eyes as she helped steady her dad.

"I only missed you, it's hard being away for so long you know?" She ran a hand over his shoulders. Flattening imaginary creases and brushing away fake dust. "Remember that you need to keep one set of these handy at all times."

"I know, mum."

"Keep your shoes polished at all times." She continued.

"I know, mum."

"Also always-"

"I think he understands, dear." Andrew interrupted with a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her husband. Her eyes wandering over his uniform and stopping at the ribbon rack for a few moments.

"Right, well. Shall we head to dinner? We know a place that should be fit for an IMC Pilot." Her smile was large and toothy. David was slightly worried.

.

David stared across the small container of a dropship he was in. With one last sigh he looked down at the photo he was gripping tightly. It was the day he had graduated Pilot training and was with his family before he was sent to action. Eight months sure had rocketed by and had left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth.

"Pilots! We would like to point out that this is the first operation for both Lieutenants Turner and Blythe." A gravelly voice shouted out as the man who owned it paced down the center of the dropship's interior. His comments were followed by a few chuckles and Turner felt his gear get jostled a little by the pilot next to him.

"But remember, we are now dropping into an active combat zone. The IMC Argonaut was the closest in system and we are the Heavy First Reaction team. Frontier Militia have been spotted here and they are requesting immediate assistance." The man, Captain Tapley, turned to look at the flight station. "While the other Pilots need to go and finish drying their nail polish, we of Hazard squad hit the dirt hard and fast. Destroying any resistance we find. So when the next wave of Pilots and troops hit planetside they will have a secure foothold."

A holo map generated behind him and he turned to highlight a few points.

"Satellite images put four Atlas class and two Stryder class Titans in this location, locking down an old IMC armory that was supposed to be decommissioned this year." He looked up at the pilots. "I do not need to explain why the M-Cor getting access to hundreds of weapons and thousands of rounds sounds like a bad idea, do I?" Silence greeted him so he nodded.

"This will be our insertion point." An orange spot blinked to life, two hundred feet above the armory. "You will use your kits to land and start to wreak havoc amongst the Titans and any other ground forces. Troop drop pods will supplement you with infantry support." Another spot blinked a few hundred feet away.

"This is their landing zone, sixteen Titans stand guard over what is left of the fighter and Titan weapons depot. They hit it first and they hit it hard." He turned off the map. "We will secure the first location and use that as a staging ground for the rest to enter unharmed. We will then follow Rail and Manhattan squads into action towards the vehicle depot. Any questions? No? Good."

"Dropping into atmo!" The dropship pilot called before the ship started rumbling rather roughly.

The rumbling cut off quickly and was replaced by the howling of the winds passing the dropship as the side hatch flew open. David made note that they were still amongst the clouds and if the rising feeling he was getting in his stomach and his boots automatically activating their magnetic clamps told him anything. It was that they were in a controlled freefall, right over a group of Titans. Where was the approval from the safety officer on this joyride to Hell? He refrained from asking the question out loud.

When they broke cloud cover he could here dull booms barely over the screaming wind. Had they passed through a thunder cloud?

Two fighter craft in a nose dive past them told him that no, those were sonic booms as their air support passed them. Well that was somewhat comforting to know that they weren't going to be the only targets on the M-Cor's to-do list.

Lifting up his arm to expand his wrist mounted tac-pad he gazed at the display through his visor. It filed through several settings before displaying their drop trajectory and the ground. Two extra blips were moving faster than they were and he was slightly worried. They banked up quickly and two larger red blips vanished as their EM signatures died in nuclear balls of fire.

"Our air support knocked out two of their Atlas class Titans! The rest are ours!" The Captain yelled into the comm unit, nearly deafening anyone who wasn't prepared for the loud man. Only David Turner and Bethany Blythe went to turn their audio dampeners up. "Who wants to be the first out? Lieutenant Turner is volunteering? Way to show some initiative out here!"

Turner was not ready to be nearly thrown out of the rapidly descending aircraft. As he tumbled out of the hatch he realized with some morbid satisfaction that at least the craft had stopped before he had been shoved. He knew who it was that shoved him, that stupid prick White. If he survived this he would get him back for it, that was his silent vow as he righted himself in his descent.

He prayed in thanks to whatever God his parents tried to teach him existed, because the moment he readjusted himself a 40mm shell whistled past him and into the side of the dropship. He could here the crew cursing over the team comms.

He watched as one of the last two Atlas Titans tried realigning it's weapon as it was going to take another shot at the tiny target. David activated his boost kit and in a more graceful flailing maneuver he avoided another slug. By this point with his head start with a shove and gravity working in his favor, he was easily in the safe zone as he tried to slow himself down enough where he wouldn't smear on either the Atlas or the ground.

His decision soon became the Atlas as it started to backpedal in order to sight him again and kill him. With a newfound battle cry he activated his booster again and lost all the air in his lungs as he slammed into the armored hull of the Atlas.

"Mother fucking… Ow!" David groaned as air returned and he could see more things than the black spots swimming in his eyes. Presence returned to him as he remembered he was currently mounted on a very agitated piloted Atlas. His helmet snapped up to see the burning red optics of the Titan glowing at him.

Thinking quickly he reached into his kit and produced the first thing he grabbed, his Ice-pick hack knife. Not even caring he jammed the weapon into the largest of the optics and felt the whole frame recoil in what he guessed was surprised. Not wasting this opportunity he scrambled to the top and over to the rear so he could look for a maintenance hatch.

His search was rewarded soon as he spotted the manual release that led to the core and with the bucking machine beneath him he managed to disengage it and tossed it away from his new ride. The Pilot by this point had enough of this IMC Pilot's shit and started to disembark.

"Shit… No time to shoot all the important bits… This should work." He paused in his ramblings to start cursing inaudibly and trying not to get thrown off the Titan as it moved about. "Fit in there damnit!" Turner was yelling to the satchel charge he was trying to jam into the maintenance port and eventually gave up as he linked it to the manual detonator.

With a final kick off of the machine he boosted and was away before the M-Cor Pilot could get a proper look at him.

"Chicken shit IMC."

That was when the Atlas exploded and killed the Pilot before he could climb back into the Titan, and the battle for that depot never got any less one sided from there.

The battle for the vehicle depot was rather pointless in the end, with the sheer numbers the IMC had plus the air superiority over the M-Cor. The IMC rolled in with their Titans and infantry and suffered few casualties.

.

"I have to give you credit, Lietuenant." Captain Tapley spoke in a hushed voice as he stood before David. "To make it to full two bar Lieutenant as a Pilot in this mess." He snorted slightly, his graying mustache moving slightly with the exhale.

"In the two years you have been with Hazard squad you have been pretty steadfast, and absolutely too stubborn to die." He continued as he finished pinning the new rank on both of ends of David's collar. He looked like he was going to say more, but David knew what wasn't said.

Forty eight pilots had been counted as KIA with another twelve as MIA in Hazard squad since he had first joined with Blythe. The poor girl had died in the first mission they had, crushed by a Titan's fist. That was the lifestyle of the heavy first response teams. Enter into combat zones where they were drastically outnumbered and succeed in their missions first, survive second.

Communication between the Core and Frontier was always slow, even in the IMC. So dealing with things like promotions, especially in this "territory dispute" the Core was calling this, would take time. The IMC had more pressing matters to attend to, like refilling the ranks and getting supplies to the troops already in the Frontier.

The Core could call it what they wanted, but everyone knew it was a full scale war. Hundreds or more died every day on several planets in this system. A lot of IMC since this Militia favored small unit tactics with hit and runs. But when the IMC managed to sniff them out, it was a bloodbath. The M-Cor just couldn't compete with the sheer size and even the training the infantry the IMC had on it's side.

People with hopes and dreams backed by instinct could only get them so far. Training is how the IMC was pushing these ungrateful dogs back into their caves and their stolen bunkers full of stolen equipment.

David closed his eyes and mentally shook those thoughts from him. Two years of him fighting these "Freedom Fighters" had turned him sour and would lead him into dark tangents. One of his sisters had actually joined the IMC to continue the family service and was a medical officer stationed on the planet Agrippa. A nice and secure colony world that was pretty far from most of the fighting.

David's mind returned to the moment and he waited for the last of the promotions to be awarded before he turned sharply on his heel to the right to face the others in line with him. They all marched as one off the stage and made their way to their respective units to watch the rest of the men and women get promoted.

.

Alarms blared across all the decks of the IMC Argonaut and startled most of the crew into a panicked alertness. The lack of flashing lights told many that it wasn't a ship to ship action, but a call to battle stations for ground engagement.

"General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battle stations! Response squadrons Hazard and Nickel to your Titans!" The message began repeating itself as the crew seemed to flow around one another in a practiced, if not tense, ease. Daily drills allowed the Pilots from both squadrons to make it to the drop bay with little to no incident.

"All Pilots accounted for, Sir!" Captain Tapley nodded to his squadron as the woman, a Lieutenant Commander, reported to him. She briskly turned and climbed into her Titan as several maintenance personnel were finishing the last of the checks for her.

David slid into the cockpit and looked over the displays with the hatch open. One man with a green vest and helmet was still fiddling with one of the side panels. The man was grumbling as he tried to rush and get it done at the same time.

"Anything I can get done for you?" David asked, hoping to be helpful. The quiet sigh told him otherwise.

"Just need to secure this panel and the damned screws won't stay locked in." The man grunted as the spring loaded screw popped back out and hung in place.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it." David reassured the man. He was already reaching into one of his pockets for his multitool and was trying to get the man out so the Titan's could drop.

With a resigned huff the technician secured his tools and clambered down the front of the Ogre. When he waved up at David and salute did the Pilot salute back and close the main hatch. When the compartment finished it's auto pressurization a voice came over the small speakers announcing that he had control of the Titan now.

"Danke, Hannah." David replied to the German OS as he toggled a few switches before getting comfortable. After a few moments he keyed his mic and spoke into the series of callouts when his turn came.

"Hazard one, Hazard 7, radio check."

"Lima Charlie Hazard 7, how me?"

"Loud and clear." David half heartedly responded as his projectors came online and gave him an unobscured view of the drop bay in front of him.

An ordinance dolly passed in front of him, stopping long enough to transfer the primary load of slaved warheads to the feeder belt beside him before trundling onwards. He could feel the thunks as each rocket was slotted into position on the shoulder mount. No vehicle approached but he could feel the massive magnetic clamps attach his Titan's primary weapon to the back, tucked away nicely for the impending low orbit drop.

The rest of the weapons and spare ammunition was quickly slotted into their appropriate places and several maintenance personnel were rapidly clearing the deck for safety. Yellow siren lights started swirling as shoulder racks gripped the Titan's before the decks opened up beneath the twelve war machines.

"This is the designated operator for IMC forces, Spyglass speaking. Mission parameters are as follows." There was a brief pause and all David could hear was him cinching his straps a little more tightly.

"Secure any and all assets the Frontier Militia may have stolen and eliminate the threat. Secondary objective is to locate and secure possible remains of first reaction recon team Goblin. All transmissions have been lost at approximately 1426 hours."

There was a chorus of "Aye ayes" and "Yes sir" from the Pilots.

"Understood Pilots. Standby for Titanfall."

 **P/N: I hope you all enjoyed the start of this new fic. I plan for regular updates and with the support of my good buddy Reilly these chapters should come out smoothly and regularly. Now, anyone who wants to have an OC in this please submit one to me in a PM. Not here. This will be the format.**

 **Name:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Brief description of the character: Can be a Pilot, infantry or a technician in the Militia or IMC fleets. Story will have both sides. So this will be the Bio as well.**

 **Gear: (For military) IE weapons, ordinance, pilot abilities and kits.**

 **Titan Chasis:**

 **Titan OS:**

 **Titan Weapons: Primary, ordinance**

 **Titan Ability:**

 **Titan Kit:**

 **IF you feel like I missed something and want to add more to the description, the better it will help me in picking your OC and the better I can figure out how to work him/her into the story. Thank you again, and for this story... Keep on keepin' on Pilots!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am trying to update both my stories more regularly from now on. How is that going to work? With my current track record, poorly. So I hope the few people who enjoy this new story can help keep my ass in line. So remember, EA and Respawn entertainment own Titanfall, not me.**

 **CH 1: Hard Cash**

Many years have passed since the initial colonization of what was called the Frontier. Almost ten years ago the ones who started the effort, the IMC, had returned from internal struggles in the Core to continue where they had left off. Much to their surprise and soon dismay the people they had left behind to continue until they did return, had flourished.

They also had disbanded any form of IMC leadership that had been left behind, making themselves completely independent colonies. Some planets in the Frontier had exploded in population and production astronomically. They enjoyed having their own rules or laws. They governed themselves, they were independent and no need to rely on anyone.

Even themselves.

When the IMC declared sovereignty by right of discovery the individual colonies cried in outrage. But since they did not have a centralized leadership amongst them, many colonies were subdued quickly and brutally if need be. Most resistance by the individual planets was not enough to hold back the IMC fleet and trained ground forces.

The squabbling colonies managed to put aside their animosity towards one another and unify for a hope to keep what was theirs and fight off the Core invaders.

Orbiting over one of these colonies, Accra, an IMC battle group was chasing off a small group of what had been identified as M-Cor frigates and fighters. Their purpose was most likely a recruitment drive or even sabotaging the local IMC garrison. The Militia's intel was not spot on and they did not expect to engage with an IMC carrier and her support ships.

As the last of the M-Cor ships jumped out of range the multitude of sirens and klaxons ceased operation and the crews started to relax. The commanding officer of the group was scratching at her chin as she reviewed the numbers of ship damage and the current well being of personnel aboard the ships. Her dark eyes briefly glanced at the groundside statistics. So far the details were pending on the engagement that was occurring just outside the main colony.

They were lucky the fight had been drawn out of the suburbs and into the open and arid lands this planet held. Less collateral damage and unwelcome loss of life. The few reports that had come in had stated that the initial group of Titans dropped in from the Argonaut had effectively caught the Militia with their pants down. The response was half hearted and panicked. More Militia soldiers were killed trying to reorganize themselves than by actual combat. Many pockets of troops had surrendered and were going to be transported back to the Core for trial and incarceration. But first they had to finish a battle.

.

On the ground amidst the dying chaos that was Accra's colony, Lieutenant Junior Grade David Turner was panting as he pushed himself out a window and felt the wind resistance brush into him as he sailed towards the lower rooftop before him. His boots clomped loudly as they made contact and he kept going at an adrenaline enhanced sprint.

It also helped that his legs were prosthetics, graciously provided by Hammond Robotics for all Pilots to use.

David's hands were clenched as he leapt from the building and onto another one chasing down his quarry. A much smaller and clearly more agile recon pilot from the Militia that had a good head start on him and had obviously ditched her Longbow in favor for speed. His own Hemlock had been tossed aside a while ago when he realized he couldn't get a clear shot of the other Pilot and thus the chase had begun.

The other Pilot had led him through several destroyed areas, the commercial district if he could remember correctly, and the corpses that littered the area had almost made him stop. Almost. The need to catch this Pilot and either capture or kill easily overrode the emotional side of his brain and he pushed on. His longer legs allowing him to close the distance somewhat before the M-COR Pilot turned on her heel and dove down a floor through a window.

A grunt of annoyance followed from David's throat as he imitated her with far less grace and almost missed the window. Bumping the side sent him stumbling as he tried to get back to his feet. He surprisingly didn't lose his quarry as several surprised shouts and curses could be heard from down the hall. Apparently not all the civilians had evacuated the area. Then again, they were on the outskirts of where the conflict initiated on the colony.

Managing to track her general direction based off the civilians who were looking down a hallway and grumbling, before he nearly bowled them over himself. More indignant shouting followed, and a solitary whoop from one of the businessmen trailed behind him. He didn't really have the time or luxury to stop and actually pay attention to any of them.

Crashing into a middle aged woman he realized he was now in an intersection with three options that his target could have taken. He groaned as he now realized that he had to make a choice since he had fallen so far behind. The options were quickly eliminated as he heard a crash followed by a single gunshot and a pained cry.

With a renewed vigor, David tore down the hallway in that direction and spotted a door that had been kicked in and as he entered a graying man with an old pump action shotgun clutched in his shaking hands. The man was peering out the window and shouting obscenities out it as the M-COR Pilot was making her escape. David didn't wait to smash through a different window and continue his chase.

"Get back here you fuckin' terrorist! I'll- Gah! My other window!" The man was interrupted by the shattering glass and turned his ire to the now sprinting IMC Pilot. "I'm going to bill you jackasses for this!"

He was promptly ignored as the Pilot turned down the alleyway.

David was hitting his proverbial wall as the chase continued, his breathing was ragged and he was certain the other Pilot was winded as well. Either that, or the bullet wound she suffered would start to slow her down. He noted that she didn't have time to bind the wound since he had the occasional blood splatter to tell him he hadn't lost her.

"Just hurry and give yourself up!" David shouted in between breaths. "This shit is getting really old!" He was rewarded with a strangled cry and several metal objects crashing together around the corner.

He managed to quickly round the corner, dig out his Hammond to keep in a low and ready position. He was ready to dive back around if the other Pilot was going to start shooting. What he wasn't ready for was the trash can that had been hurled at him.

"Mother fucker!" His verbal reaction followed the can crashing into his crossed arms. "Who fuckin' throws trash cans?!" He shouted as he ducked under the lid that sailed over him.

"Take that you IMC fuckwit!"

David recovered fast enough to see that she was starting to take off again at a run and he acted quickly. Raising his sidearm he took three quick shots at her. The first one went right through her left knee, the second one missed completely and the third hit her in the hip.

"Fuck!"

He watched her tumble to the pavement and he slowly approached her with his aim steady. As she tried to drag herself away he reached her, and quickly spotted the wingman in it's holster. She was about to resist more before she saw the barrel of a pistol scant inches from her visor. Deciding her life was worth more than this struggle, she lifted her hands slowly.

David decided an easier motion was in order. Instead of just her handgun he unclipped the gear harness and carefully removed it from her. Now she had no kit and no ordinance at all. It surprised him that she hadn't tried anything while he was so close. But he had shot her a few times, he knew she was aware that the IMC would at least plug the holes to stop her bleeding.

Satisfied with his removal of her gear he stepped back with it and tossed it away from her. Raising his now free hand to his helmet he activated his com-link.

"Spyglass, Lurch. I have an M-COR Pilot in my custody. Wounded but requesting evac for intel acquisition." David didn't have to wait long before the AI that ran the fleet responded in it's deep and 'threatening' tone.

"Acknowledged, Pilot. Maintain position and a recovery crew will be along in ninety seconds to assist in transportation to the Thetis for processing. You will be shuttled back to the Argonaut from the Thetis." No further communication was made between David and Spyglass and the line was closed.

David groaned as he sat down near the M-COR Pilot and stared at her for a moment. His breathing was still uneven, but hers was shallow. He hadn't gotten that good of a shot on her, he was certain of that. The other Pilot turned to him and stared back.

"Never seen a woman before, fuckwit?" David didn't look away from her as she taunted him.

"Oh I have, I just fuckin' hate how you made me chase you all over the damn district."

After that the two fell into a tense silence that was finally broken by the dropship that had lowered itself just outside the mouth of the alleyway. Grunts filed in and not too carefully hoisted her off the ground and he climbed back to his feet to follow them.

After they had all boarded and the ship rumbled into the sky the M-COR Pilot spoke up again with an amused tone. Despite the situation she was in.

"So you gonna make sure that I get there all nice and ready to be turned over to some other faceless prick?" David shook his head slightly at the comment and continued to ignore her. Seeing as she wasn't getting anything she turned to the nearest grunt. "So where we headed?"

The response was a solid crack from the stock of his carbine hitting her in the helmet. Her head lolled about for a moment before she seemed to regain her senses. Shaking her head again to make sure all the stars were gone she decided being quiet sounded like a fabulous idea.

"You're going to be questioned, it's not like we are sending you to Oizys right now." David supplied to her after they had entered the upper atmosphere.

"Oizys…?" The question hung in the air for a moment and David could tell that she was shaking. Not from being shot, but from the fear of the name. Even the other men looked slightly uncomfortable at the name of the prison colony.

Only the worst of all the criminals were sent there.

.

The few IMC personnel in the dropship didn't say much until they could feel an artificial gravity start to tug on them. The M-COR Pilot's head swung towards the window, seeing the edges of a few ships and Accra's moon outside. She could feel how dry her throat was. For al her boasting and bravado, it really didn't mean much when she had been captured and was now being brought aboard an IMC ship.

Many scenarios were running through her head as the time seemed to slowly pass on. Her will to resist any and all kinds of torture was not strong, she knew that. She would never admit it to her peers and especially to her present company. She wanted to convince herself that she would be strong, and that she would hold out.

But she couldn't.

She could feel it, the slow creeping and chill climbing up her spine.

She was going to die.

Not like on the battlefield where these things can be avoided, that was how she survived so far. Taking out enemies from a distance and running away before they could see her. Her fate was sealed and she had no chance to run, no escape into the open arms of her comrades in their ever moving fleet.

She was going to die.

The dropship settled on the deck of the ship and the few grunts in the hold shifted as they grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly lifted her to her feet. The lights of the hangar were thankfully not very bright as the hatch opened. But other than her slight turns of the head, everything was numb. She never noticed when she was shoved forward, when she had nearly fallen on her face after disembarking from the dropship.

Her senses came about when she felt an iron grip take her forearms. She looked down in her near haze and saw the thick metal cuffs that were locked in place. She turned to look back at the dropship, her last link to freedom. Her covered eyes met the visor of the man who had captured her, she knew better than to try for anything. But she sent a silent plea his way anyways. The man didn't budge, he obviously despised her, was it just cause they were on separate sides? No. This was something more. Her eyes flickered down towards his kit. In bold letters it held a small word tagged to the front.

Lurch.

If she survived, she would find him.

If not?

She would come back and haunt him.

.

The shuttle settled onto the deck of the Argonaut and the crew didn't make any attempts to go sprinting onto the carrier. But David watched as a few of the Grunts joked amongst themselves and made plans to hit the commissary later together. Guess it would be a while before that divide was ever crossed.

"So I heard you nabbed a cute one, too bad she is being processed to the Oizys. Could have made a great trophy." A trio of Pilots approached David, the leader of the group smirked as he looked David up and down. "But then again… When you get a few upgrades I guess a few things get lost."

"Dude! Shut up!" One of the other Pilots whispered harshly. The ring leader rolled his eyes as he looked back at his compatriot.

"What's he gonna do to me? I'm just using my words, like an adult." He scoffed.

"I suggest you settle down, Connie." David started closing the gap. "Or one day you may end up someone else's trophy." He passed by the other Pilot's with a nod and ignored the vehement yells behind him.

"The name is Conboy! Con-BOY, you robo-cock!"

David continued to ignore him as he made his way out of the hangar, four other Pilots were waiting for him in the passageway. All of them from Hazard, judging by the modified radioactive patch stuck to their shoulders. Three of them were newer, first mission with the team, while the last one he recognized.

"Lieutenant Verico, how was training the kids?" The man chuckled as he took off his helmet. "Still got your namesake, eh, Eyebrows?"

"Oh it was a blast, took them to the park, stopped at the store and I might take 'em for ice cream if they behave." The man waggled his bushy eyebrows for extra measure. His smile died slightly as he looked over David's shoulder. "Nickel still giving you grief?" David only shrugged.

"I really don't care, I don't know how Connie got squad lead, but that team is just a bunch of thugs." He removed his own helmet and the five began making their way down the passage. "So about that ice cream?"

Verico smiled again and tapped his comms unit.

.

"So I says to him!" There was a pause for dramatic affect in the Pilot's barracks, all of Hazard was their listening with rapt attention. Or giggling like drunk idiots. "When a lady talks to you like that, you only got one thing to do!"

"Wait! Why are you telling this story? You've got it all wrong!" A clearly feminine voice interjected.

"Oh and why do you doubt me, Montesteva?"

"Because, White, you couldn't tell if it was a woman even if she slapped ya with her tit!"

The grouped pilots exploded into laughter as White turned several shades darker.

"Fuck all of you assholes! It was one time!" The laughter grew harder. "Nobody saw that dick comin'!" He continued to argue.

"Least of all you!" Another voice added in. Sending the Pilots into more peals of laughter.

White gave up on arguing and settled into his small carton of ice cream. Getting the call from Eyebrows had been a nice change of pace. They had lost seven Pilots on the ground and two more were in the medbay. They would pay their respects soon enough, this was their cycle of blowing off steam after every mission. Vent, laugh, mourn, cry and move on.

The tone grew more somber as the laughter died down again. All the veteran Pilot's having gotten rid of their built up adrenaline and were mentally preparing themselves to mourn their fallen brothers and sisters. The newer Pilots had remained respectfully quiet throughout the whole ordeal, quietly eating their ice cream unless an older Pilot got one to speak up.

This was the norm in Hazard squad. Every mission produced more dead Pilots, and even more new fresh faces would find their way in to the special home that accepted everyone from the moment they entered the threshold. Because, no one knew when it would be your last mission.

 **Post A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this new installment. I know this release came pretty much in time with my Destiny story. But here is the thing. I got a four day weekend off of work. That is pretty fuckin' rare. So I managed to bang out these chapters, rewrote a whole lot as I noted in the other story. I may or may not have also gotten my hands on Civ 6... But remember Pilots! Keep on keepin' on!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this came before the Destiny update, sorry, yeah? But remember, EA and Respawn own Titanfall, not me. I own David though, his ass is mine. Also, there is some German in this chapter, the translations will be at the end. Sorry if that will confuse people. Enjoy.**

 **CH. 2- Of Man and Machine**

Several rotational cycles had passed since Hazard had dropped on Accra. It was always a surprise to the newer recruits that even in this war with the M-Cor that there were sometimes almost weeks without contact from the enemy. It helped let the crews rest and the heavier maintenance or integral training to be completed in between bouts of combat.

This current cycle was still lacking significant action, but Hazard and a few other Titan teams had been deployed planetside to play overwatch for an expeditionary team. So far, they had only found some frozen rocks and lots of snow.

"So what in the name of Hell are we doing out here again?" A voice chimed in through the secure links.

David sighed within the cockpit of his Ogre. Looking at the displays and back at the feeds he could see it was one of the assault team members. Castle team, if he could remember, he couldn't remember all the teams stationed on the Argonaut. He was sure they just transferred there after Accra though.

"Mission Parameter sind die Expeditions-Team zu allen Sehenswürdigkeiten zu begleiten. Wir müssen sie von allen feindlichen Bedrohungen, lokale oder ausländische schützen." David's Titan OS helpfully chimed in to inform the haplass Pilot.

"What? Is your Titan mocking me?"

"No, Ensign. Hannah was just reminding you to keep the survey team from getting shot." David paused before another thought crossed his mind. "Or getting eaten."

"Then why didn't she say that for all of us to understand?" A different Pilot questioned.

"Hannah is written to be German, just like the colony that our beloved Lieutenant is from." Commander Miller butted in. "Ain't that right Lurch? Nice things from home to keep your fire going."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Pilot, diese Topographie und Klima sind sehr ähnlich zu der von Romulos. Möchten Sie mich zu verarbeiten-"

"Nein, Hannah. Ich gehe nicht nach Hause, und außerdem. Ich gehe nicht überall, ohne dass Sie mehr." David interrupted her. He gave one of the sides a fond pat as he took a deep breath.

There was a small blue light that winked a few times, Hannah's visual processor. All Titan's had one on the inside, a visual cue that the OS could give to the Pilot. David gave a rare grin as he tapped the console and nodded. The light winked a few more times before David refocused on the mission.

These tundra really did remind him of home, and he hated that.

.

The crinkle of a bag filled the air as several men and women were huddled around a few crates. All of their disgruntled features focused on the one man who was busy trying to open the bag. He gave a contented sigh as soon as the seal tore off and he cast his gaze at the group.

"What? Want a gummy worm?" One of the women snorted before she turned her head away. Holding out a hand regardless for him to deposit one of the treats.

"Could we not, right now?" One of the other guys asked as he looked at them with a dangerous eye. "We have to fix our mistake and right now is not the time to play bashful couple." The woman narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Our mistake? Intel dropped the ball." She nearly shouted. "How the fuck were we supposed to know that an IMC carrier and it's escort was already in system when we hit the garrison!" She shot a glare around the gathered people. "So if anyone should be taking this up with Sarah it should be that techie Bish. That guy said the system was clean. A good place for a fuel and food run."

"Well it was obviously for more than that." The guy with the gummy worms stated after a bite. "Didn't you see?" Everyone waited for him to elaborate. "The Marauders were there. They were after something specific in that colony."

"What could it have been?"

"Dunno, but my money is on that they will tell us soon. As soon as they figure out what they want with what they got, they tell the fleet." Gummy pointed out. Swinging a worm around for emphasis. "I trust her, and she trusts the Militia leadership. That's enough for me."

"He has a point, just give them time and we will find out soon enough. Then we can go back to cracking IMC skulls in no time."

.

Fast paced movement was everywhere on the Titan dropdeck as crew members were trying to get their work done. Several crewmen in brown vests and helmets were waving glow wands at the few Titans not slotted into their harnesses. The Pilots inside maneuvering the machines into place until they were to be used again.

"Hannah, can you see if Alice is off shift?" David inquired, making a conscience effort to say it in English. The small light blinked a few times before going steady. As his OS continued to communicate with the ship and trying to find Alice.

There were a few dull thumps on the access hatch, followed by an equally muffled voice. Turner knew who it was though, the technicians. They wanted to preform the standard maintenance checks on the machine between each use. With a sigh he turned on his external speakers to address the technicians.

"Do you think you could do the chassis first? Or make my Titan last? I have something I am trying to take care of." He couldn't hear what they were discussing amongst themselves. But if the two bangs and their retreating forms was anything to go by, it was a successful negotiation.

Almost as soon as he had disengaged the external speakers an exclamation point appeared on the display in front of him followed by a new image fizzling to life. The distance between the two made what was supposed to be seamless conversation a little harder than it should have been.

When the pixels finally put themselves together the image was of a young woman with blond hair and bright green eyes. Her face held a few resemblances to his, aside from her face being slightly rounder, but it was obvious that she was his kin.

"Ah, little brother! You seem to call at the best times." The sarcasm was dripping through her accented voice. He could see the high collar from her medical uniform peeking into the screen.

"Well, what can I say? Hannah is too good to me." David replied and paused in his chuckle to hear a slight hum come from the machine. "I figured I would see how big sister was doing since I just got done doing a small mission."

"Oh? Is my baby brother finally moving up in the world?" The snort he gave in response sent her into a fit of laughter.

"So how is it on your end of the Frontier?" His voice dropped into a serious tone almost too quickly. His sister frowned slightly at the change of tone.

"Well, the Paen and her crew treat me well and I treat them good in return." She paused as she neared the screen. "It is just a hospital ship, not even those rag-tag Militiamen would dare attack a ship full of wounded soldiers and civilians." She gave David a dangerous look before continuing. "Speaking of my ship, we are actually two jumps from where the Argus is now. I also have it on good authority that you have use or lose days with your leave."

"Hannah…" David said testily. His Titan did not respond.

"Don't mind her, she just worries about you." David closed his eyes. "Like I do." He knew this was coming, and it wasn't over yet. "I'm sure your CO would approve a transport to reroute through here to our home. It has been a-" She was quickly cut off by David.

"You know it's difficult to apply for leave so quickly here. Especially with my job." David sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Alice took a deep breath and David could see it was slightly red now. She was getting angry with him, but suppressing it well. Her eyes flickered to the side where someone quickly entered the frame.

"Oh who are you talking to, Frauline?" Another medical technician pressed her cheek into Alice's to see the screen. "Oh he is a handsome one, are you her rumored lover?" The woman's dark eyebrows waggled as she grinned wide. "He is even a Pilot too!"

"Stephanie, this is my brother, David." Alice hotly replied before shoving the other woman away. "Sorry David, guess that means my break is over." She paused to shoo away her friend. "That does not mean this conversation is over." Her glare returned to him as he smiled at her.

"Love you, Alice."

"Love you too, David."

The line closed and David sighed as he popped the hatch on the Titan. Don't ever leave anything unsaid, his father used to always tell them.

.

Alarms blared across all the decks of the IMC Argonaut and startled most of the crew into a panicked alertness. The lack of flashing lights told many that it wasn't a ship to ship action, but a call to battle stations for ground engagement.

"General quarters! General quarters! All hands man your battle stations! Response squadrons Hazard and Nickel to your Titans!" The message began repeating itself as the crew seemed to flow around one another in a practiced, if not tense, ease. Daily drills allowed the Pilots from both squadrons to make it to the drop bay with little to no incident.

"All Pilots accounted for, Sir!" Captain Tapley nodded to his squadron as the woman, a Lieutenant Commander, reported to him. She briskly turned and climbed into her Titan as several maintenance personnel were finishing the last of the checks for her.

David slid into the cockpit and looked over the displays with the hatch open. One man with a green vest and helmet was still fiddling with one of the side panels. The man was grumbling as he tried to rush and get it done at the same time.

"Anything I can get done for you?" David asked, hoping to be helpful. The quiet sigh told him otherwise.

"Just need to secure this panel and the damned screws won't stay locked in." The man grunted as the spring loaded screw popped back out and hung in place.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it." David reassured the man. He was already reaching into one of his pockets for his multitool and was trying to get the man out so the Titan's could drop.

With a resigned huff the technician secured his tools and clambered down the front of the Ogre. When he waved up at David and salute did the Pilot salute back and close the main hatch. When the compartment finished it's auto pressurization a voice came over the small speakers announcing that he had control of the Titan now.

"Danke, Hannah." David replied to the German OS as he toggled a few switches before getting comfortable. After a few moments he keyed his mic and spoke into the series of callouts when his turn came.

"Hazard one, Hazard 7, radio check."

"Lima Charlie Hazard 7, how me?"

"Loud and clear." David half heartedly responded as his projectors came online and gave him an unobscured view of the drop bay in front of him.

An ordinance dolly passed in front of him, stopping long enough to transfer the primary load of slaved warheads to the feeder belt beside him before trundling onwards. He could feel the thunks as each rocket was slotted into position on the shoulder mount. No vehicle approached but he could feel the massive magnetic clamps attach his Titan's primary weapon to the back, tucked away nicely for the impending low orbit drop.

The rest of the weapons and spare ammunition was quickly slotted into their appropriate places and several maintenance personnel were rapidly clearing the deck for safety. Yellow siren lights started swirling as shoulder racks gripped the Titan's before the decks opened up beneath the twelve war machines.

"This is the designated operator for IMC forces, Spyglass, speaking. Mission parameters are as follows." There was a brief pause and all David could hear was him cinching his straps a little more tightly.

"Secure any and all assets the Frontier Militia may have stolen and eliminate the threat. Secondary objective is to locate and secure possible remains of first reaction recon team Goblin. All transmissions have been lost at approximately 1426 hours."

There was a chorus of "Aye ayes" and "Yes sir" from the Pilots.

"Understood Pilots. Standby for Titanfall."

That was all the warning David got before the equipment holding the Titan's over the exposed atmo let them go. David's stomach lurched into his throat as the G-forces pulled him up. His eyes peered down to the planet below, cloud cover. They were essentially going in blind, but that didn't stop them or the seven or so dropships full of infantry.

A digital readout came up on his HUD, several squads with primary objective to provide cover, or a distraction, for the descending Titans. It had been confirmed that the facility had a M-Cor Titan on station and was wrecking the place. After the Titan's engaged in combat the infantry would set up a perimeter and secure the interior of the facility.

Several warnings started blaring and David tried to adjust his descent as he spotted a flaming dropship spiraling into his fall path. His Titan hurtled past it but another Titan didn't have that luxury as the Atlas frame decimated the unshielded vehicle. David couldn't mourn their losses now, there was a time for that after the battle. Even the Grunts deserved some respect for what they had to go up against out in these warzones.

His Titan slammed into the muddy earth and with quick commands he pulled out his 40mm cannon and sighted down the length to find his target. He spotted it almost as soon as everyone else did.

"It's a fuckin' Ogre!"

"Open fire!"

"Activating a Vortex! Get back!"

"Get out of the fucking way!"

"It's backing towards the building! Don't let it do that! Surround the fucker!"

The cacophony of shouting from the other Pilots resonated with the thrumming of gunfire and missile discharges. He watched as a smaller Stryder frame took a volley of rockets and the Pilot ejected.

"Watchdog bailed! Someone go find his stupid ass!" The voice of Tapley drowned out everyone else on the radio.

David fired a few rounds from his 40mm, but the other Ogre had effectively blocked itself in the other corner. Things would have to get personal.

"Hannah!" David slammed the control lever to the side, allowing for her to take control of the machine and him to pop the hatch and leap out of the cockpit.

Using the lip of the hatch as a boost he leapt into the air and planted a foot on the left arm of his Titan before kicking off of that and back into the air. His kit activating and boosting him forward even faster, building even more momentum as his boots hit the soft earth.

It wasn't until he was within twenty yards of the Ogre did the Pilot seem to realize the new incoming threat, and the punch it threw was sluggish, at best. Jumping and activating his kit, he skimmed over the armor of the forearm and when his feet hit the ground again he leapt into the air and grabbed on to an external rail.

"The fucker activated his shield core! Get in there!"

Trying to maintain his momentum he swung his body to one side and felt his chest collide with the solid chassis. His left hand snagged a different handle and he righted himself quickly atop the war machine. His visor oriented quickly and Hannah helpfully tagged the core maintenance hatch in bright orange.

"Let's see what we can do about that shield core." He mumbled.

Wasting no time he pulled the data knife from his armored vambrace on his left arm and dug that into the machine to stabilize himself as he worked the hatch off. It soon came off, and with the machine wilting under all the gunfire and with its' new rider, he could feel it's doom coming.

David flung the hatch aside and drew his Hammond before unloading the clip into the sensitive mechanics of a Titan's innards. With the damage done he planted a boot and freed his blade from the overclocked machine. Time for him to go, and he didn't wait as he dove off the machine and made a mad dash to safety.

.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully it won't take too long between updates. So this is where Banners of Hatred and the story Brotherhood of Battle officially meet up! From now on the stories will be somewhat paralleled but from either David "Lurch" Turner's perspective or from Jacob "Ace" Lincoln's in the other story. Also, a good read as any of you have probably seen is the story Take my Hand, I recommend it, aside from the dick slinging. That was entertaining none the less. Translations from the earlier German are below! Well Pilots! Keep on keepin' on!**

 **"Alright Pilots! Check in! Did we lose anyone?"**

 **David waited his turn as his he scanned the results of the battlefield. It was technically a quick skirmish, but they still had managed to tear apart the area and scar it. As his head swiveled around, a new IFF pinged on his HUD.**

 **A survivor from the recon team, Goblin. He decided that would be his next course of action, secure the survivors.**

 **Mission parameters are to accompany the expedition team to all the sights. We need to protect them from any hostile threats, local or foreign**

 **Pilot, this topography and climate are very similar to that of Romulos. Would you like me to process**

 **No, Hannah. I'm not going home, and besides. I don't go anywhere without you anymore.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas and a happy New Year everyone! This is my gift to all of you. The biggest chapter I have ever pumped out. Seriously, this is twice as long as the last chapter. Literally. So remember, that Titanfall is owned by EA and Respawn. Not me. Enjoy the read and early present to all you wonderful people!**

 **CH. 3- Day the World Died**

The IMS Argonaut seemed almost peaceful drifting in space with it's battlegroup. Said battlegroup was also en route to rendezvous with another battle group and return to the main fleet after securing more ships and personnel. The orders and the sight of so many IMC ships were making the crew nervous.

They were in a wartime status, they knew that, but it seemed like they were planning something big. With all the ships gathering and the innumerable amount of drills that were being sprung on everyone was any indicator. With the Argonaut and it's escorts departing, it let them breathe a little bit more of fresh air. They could relax slightly and get other things done.

"I don't care who it's for. I need you to give me a DDSN and a proper WUC before I can push anything through Logistics." A woman halfheartedly replied as she stared at a monitor. "You know the rules anyways, one Pilot, one Titan."

"I told you already, it's not for me. It is for a new Pilot." David 'Lurch' Turner grated out. "I already gave you the DDSN with the WUC, two days ago." The aggravation in his voice was clear as his hands were pressed onto the countertop that separated them. He really wanted to plant his face into the counter right now. Or hers, that sounded much better than hitting his own head.

There was a prolonged sigh and the woman's eyes flickered at the Pilot, and bounced behind him when the Pilot accompanying him snickered. She sighed again as she typed something into the terminal. She seemed to read it over a few times before looking back at the stewing Pilot.

"It will be available for pick-up in five days."

"Thank God!" David praised sarcastically and turned to leave. Only to stop when he spotted something. The woman's eyes widened when she saw what he spotted.

"Don't you dare."

"Write up a missing tool report, if you can be fuckin' bothered." David shot back as he snagged the box of donuts off the counter.

Pushing open the top he saw a few glazed and a few frosted with sprinkles.

"Score!" Miller seemed to shout as he snagged a glazed one.

"You get one, I get one, the rest go to Ace. He has been doing well with his training so far." David snapped the lid closed as he took a sprinkled donut from inside.

"Two." Miller responded and David shot him a look. "Don't want other people to find out that you are more Human than you let on, do we?" The aggravated grunt was all he got in response before the box was held out in front of the other man. "Looks like you can be reasonable."

.

"So what makes today so special?" Jake voiced his thoughts as he looked at the two Pilots before him. They were still kitted, but had lead him to a small gymnasium instead of the Sim trainer room. "You said we were training today, like we do everyday."

"You are correct, we are training today." David intoned as he held a box and one hand on top kept the lid closed as his fingers drummed across it. "But today the stakes are raised a bit." Miller started to snicker a bit at the comment and turned to appear as if he was coughing instead.

"For your hard work, I managed to procure these for you." David stated before revealing the treats inside.

"There are a few missing, I feel like this is less of a prize now."

"I never said you would get all of them." David nodded. "Come on, you earned it."

Jake looked at his trainer for a moment before shrugging and stepping closer to take a sugary prize. He idly wondered when was the last time he had eaten one of these. That thought was derailed as warning bells sounded off in his head and he stopped as he held the donut up to his mouth.

David hadn't even so much as blinked.

Trying to suppress the nagging in his mind, Jake took a bite of the donut. Followed by a few more until he had finished the pastry. It was good, he knew that, and being that way he unconsciously reached for another one.

The cardboard lid flipped closed and Jake suddenly realized he was on his back and staring at the ceiling. What had just happened? His mind raced and he pieced together the fragments. He was reaching for a donut and then something akin to a vice gripped his arm before flipping him.

David took that moment to back away and set the box of donuts on a nearby bench and make his way back to where Jake was picking himself back up.

"Alright, Ace, time to earn your next one." David stated as he slid into a stance.

"So I'll get more donuts if I knock you on your ass?"

"If you can."

"Well for those donuts." Jake started as he stood up. "Please sir, can I have some more?"

Miller howled with laughter.

.

Not much time had passed before Miller had spread the word to the rest of Hazard and even a few other Pilots from other teams. Groups of Pilots in various states of Combat, training or relaxed dress where seated on the benches and floors as they called out to the two on the mat.

Bets were being made between the Pilots, things like what move was next. What counter would be used by either of them. When would one give up or get beaten. Some bets were even off the wall and included who would go to medical first or even the current favorites. Who would stop talking first? Or would David ever crack a joke or even taunt his student.

"You're fast, but you over extend." David dutifully informed the trainee as monotonously as ever. He didn't even sound like he was breaking a sweat. His face as impassive as ever, minus the drawn down eyebrows as he evaluated Jake's every move.

"I was always taught to- OOF!" Jake collapsed on the mat again with David's palm against his sternum.

"You also run your mouth too much. It's a dangerous distraction."

"Well." Jake started to squirm under the iron grip. "Is it me being distracted? Or you?"

Lincoln lashed out with his leg to catch David's ankle and throw him off. What looked like a surefire win exploded in pain as his leg connected with the other man.

"Jesus! Are you wearing body armor?" Jake howled and Hazard grew quiet. A few other Pilot's hushed and started to edge away from the mat. "It felt like I kicked a Specter!"

"Alright folks! Show is over!" Miller called out. The other veteran Pilots began shooing people out and a pair came over to help David and Jake straighten up. Miller's voice started but died when a voice broke over the disappointed din of the Pilot's and a few exchanging credits amongst themselves.

"Attention on deck!" All chatter stopped as all the Pilots went ramrod straight and staring a thousand yards away.

"At ease Pilots." Captain Tapley commented to the group ." Captain Tapley commented to the group almost as second nature. The tense air in the room lessened slightly. "I see your training is going well… Ace." There was a snort from somewhere that quickly died. "Unfortunately, the Lieutenant is going to be late for a meeting. Aren't you?" He squared up in front of David.

"My apologies, sir. I'll head over immediately." David nodded and walked quickly towards the exit.

"What is-?" Jake felt the back of his head hit the mat again as he saw stars and could hear his heart beat for a moment.

"Who said your training is over for today?" Captain Tapley asked as he rolled his neck and removed his jacket.

All the Pilots in the room roared in approval and it seemed more Pilots had showed up faster than earlier. Jake looked at the exit and back to the now waiting captain.

"Fuck."

.

David was walking briskly down the passageways of the Argonaut as he left the training section of the ship towards more of what was the medical section. His boots stopped as he reached a door similar to all the others in the passage. The only difference was the nameplate.

CDR. Ames.

David sighed as he reached a hand up and knocked on the door sharply three times. It slid open silently and he took three steps inside before coming to attention.

"Lieutenant David Turner reporting as ordered, ma'am."

"You know you don't have to do that." The woman spoke, not even looking up from a tablet in her hands. David didn't move. "At ease, David. Remember in here we can be far less formal."

"I understand, ma'am."

The woman let out a resigned sigh before her dark eyes settled on the man who was standing in a more relaxed pose but still stood firm.

"Take a seat and we will begin." She said tiredly as she examined the tablet again. Clicking it off after a moment she got out from behind her desk and sat in a chair next to David. The man clearly looked very uncomfortable. "I know we haven't known each other long, David. But I know you will learn to trust me. What is said in here will not be repeated outside these walls unless you want me to report something to your CO." The woman smiled as she tried to breach the man's walls again.

David nodded and she had to fight back a grimace as the man was as defensive as ever. She had been reviewing this man's notes and the notes her predecessor had left for her on this Pilot. If anything taught her about this man, was that he was wound up tighter than a trip-wire. She had witnessed one of his outbursts before here in her office. At the time it was her first attempt to get to know him.

Trying to bring up family and his past had turned out to be a very… Violent discussion as the man sent several security personnel to the medical ward ICU.

She wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I see that you have taken on a trainee this time around. What's his name?"

"PFC Jake Lincoln." The clipped tone showed that he didn't want to be here. She had her work cut out for her today.

"Let me see." She reached for one of the tablets on her desk again and pulled it over. She of course had done her homework on who the new man was. "It says here he was prior infantry, a specialized reaction squad for recon missions." Her eyes never left David as he stared straight at her.

No reactions.

"Seems he was from the Core and has no real prior attachments to the IMC. Joined on a whim, if anything were said about him." A twitch. "His scores are slightly above average from the training facilities and he was promptly attached to a secondary training program to see how far he would go. Made it pretty far before washing out and being sent to the Frontier." A full on frown was now on David's face.

"We are here to do my psych eval, if you wanted to do his than schedule with him. Don't ask me." David folded his arms and watched her carefully.

"I only want to know why you," she hesitated as she stopped to think, "put so much effort into training him. When you barely know him." She leaned forward and deposited the tablet on the floor between them. The image of Jake clear on the screen.

David leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs. Thinking hard before opening his mouth.

"Pilots aren't invincible. You know that. I saw something in that man. Even after his team was dead, he still killed two fully trained Militia Pilots. One of which was ex IMC." David paused. "There was a fire in his eyes, and I could see his potential as just infantry was being wasted."

"So why do you train him so hard? Not even black ops are as hard on their recruits as you are with him. Lots of physical and emotional training and even lack of sleep for him and yourself."

"Being a Pilot, he will be walking a dangerous road. I can't always be besides him and hold his hand to guide him along." David looked down for a moment at the tablet. His eyes quickly dug back into hers. "So that when the day comes that I can't guide him anymore. I will do the best I can to make him the best."

"Very good, David. I wish you the best in that endeavor."

.

Aboard the IMC Argonaut, the squads Hazard and Nickel were preparing for simulated Pilot combat. A scenario would be chosen and one team had to destroy the other.

"Alright, Hazard, we are going to be the drop team." Captain Tapley stated as he stood at a small holo-table. Another Captain stood beside him. "Nickel team is already integrated and will be the aggressor team." He nodded to the other Captain.

"I am Captain Walls, I am in command of Nickel." His deep voice rumbled over everyone. "I hope that you provide good training and vice versa."

Short and sweet, that was something David could like about the man.

"Now you will be briefed in your pods, as in most situations with heavy drops we know little of any situation. Once you hit dirt evaluate and report." He pushed away from the table to pace over to his team. "Then I want you to hunt and destroy the opposing Titans, Pilots and any resistance. Am I clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" The Pilots chorused before moving to their pods on one wall.

As the Pilots loaded into their sim pods, David stopped by one and pointed to it.

"Alright, Ace, this one is yours. It may be a training sim, but treat this as a real combat scenario. Nickel won't hold back on us." Jake nodded as he clambered into the pod. "Good luck, Jake." David nodded one last time before making his way to an available pod.

Plugging a small data chip into a slot after he had settled himself, Hannah's voice came through the speakers. Starting with basic integration procedures and eventually the green diodes came to life before linking his neural system into the simulation.

The world exploded into white before he was greeted with the clear view of a Titan drop deck. Troops and techs rushing around trying to finish last minute adjustments or strapping things down. A sick feeling began to settle in David's stomach. He suppressed it quickly, now was not the time to request a break for the bathroom.

"Hey Lincoln!" A helmeted face of a Commander appeared on a display.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Good luck kid." There was a chorus of 'awws' from the team frequency. "This is your first combat sim with another Pilot team. Show us what Lurch taught you, and maybe you can keep the name 'Ace'."

A series of whoops and good lucks was heard over tac-com and David could see that Jake wasn't used to this. But the kid was good at handling it.

"Alright Pilots!" Captain Tapley's vocie rang out. "You are dropping hot onto an active combat zone! Militia insurgents are destroying a colony trying to uproot a garrison. The colony is split between friendly colonists and Militia implants. We have lost contact with the garrison command seventeen hours ago. Expect anywhere from forty to seventy percent casualties in IMC tags." The pods had grown silent, the seriousness of the sim was starting to settle on them. "Prepare for Titanfall!"

David felt the Titan get mag-locked to the racks and could only picture the floor sliding away. A small countdown timer had been ticking away, but he had stopped paying attention to it.

This was it.

It was just another sim.

But why did his instincts scream that something was wrong?

He shelved the question as the rack disengaged and his Titan began it's controlled freefall. He looked to his monitors and watched the other members of his team dropped alongside him. The brief glimpse of stars put him at ease before he looked to the planet below. The ground was fast approaching, and something was horribly wrong.

He tried to shake the sense of nostalgia away as the cloud cover broke away to the frozen tundra below. Wide mountain ranges and spires of snow and ice dotted the landscape. A large colony immediately came into view. One that could hold several thousand easily.

Panic began to set in as David had to accept some of the facts.

.

"Sir." A technician monitoring the Pilots looked up to the Hazard Captain. The man turned from the table to look at the man.

"Yes, Petty Officer?"

"Pilot, Lieutenant Turner has been flagged with increased heart rate and stress levels." The man reported as he looked back at his display.

"So? He is heading into battle, that is normal."

"I understand sir, but his levels spiked drastically. Not like the others."

"Keep an eye on his vitals. We can shut him down if we need to." Tapley conceded as he rubbed his chin. He felt something was wrong. He reached over and tapped a few commands into the console and a message was sent to the medical officer Mantesteva for her presence.

.

The first of the Titan's slammed into the hard packed snow just outside the colony and came immediately under fire.

"Small arms! Spread out and suppress! Give me three teams of four!" Commander Miller ordered as his Titan pointed in a direction. "First and fourth teams will head to the Garrison and reinforce their position. Second team will go to the supply depot to secure or scuttle any weapons or munitions! Third team will head to the comms relay and take it back!"

The group of twelve Titans split up and they all lumbered in the appropriate directions. David, Jake, Arral and Fath made up team two. Their weapons spat death as the infantry resistance was insignificant to the massive machines.

David was breathing hard, his grip on the controls was white knuckle. His ears were thundering with his heartbeat and breathing. He barely registered the voices of the team and even the worry tinged voice of Hannah. He squeezed his eyes shut and harshly shook his head.

This was it.

This was Romulos.

His home.

The box for his 40mm dropped from the weapon as he reached for a new one. A proximity alarm blared and he thrusted to the side to avoid a building exploding. His Titan crashed into a building across the street and his Ogre tipped over as the structure couldn't hold the weight.

"Lurch!"

"David!"

As the voices started to make their way into his ears he took a short breath. The building across the street was fine. It was pockmarked with bullets, but it hadn't exploded. Was he imagining things? The team was still trying to get him to respond, but he ignored them as he righted the machine. Hannah was oddly quiet, the OS wouldn't have failed to try and mother him right now. He automatically reached out and accepted the hand that helped him to his feet.

He ignored his team as he retook point and his Titan started making it's way down the street again. The sounds of screams and explosions still rang in his ears. Shaking his head again, he even banged a fist into the top of his helmet to try and rearrange his thoughts. Through the screams he heard more gunfire and the tone of the screams changed.

His eyes widened as the optics on his Ogre swiveled up. He could see them and their distinctive trails now. How did he miss the launches?

"Mortars! Get to cover!"

"What?"

"Shit! Mortars?"

David's Titan boosted forward and the others of his team had stopped to get into cover. When Jake and the others looked back down, David was gone.

.

"Have to get out of the kill box! Too many enemy tags! Where is my support?" David was rambling in his pod. His eyes swept the street, collapsed buildings. Detonated Titans, tanks and even civilian vehicles. It was a warzone from Hell. "Shit. Where are they?"

His Titan was moving haphazardly as David reached for the map display. His fingers rapidly tapped in some new coordinates as he mumbled to himself the entire time. Seeing that his new destination was technically en route to his current objective. A stop wouldn't hurt, not if he could save them.

Thundering down a side street he breezed past the light fire and mild resistance of the Militia. He wasn't even sure if his Titan was armed anymore, he had to find them. Before it was too late. He had to save them. His mind was focused solely on one objective now.

"David! Where are you go-" The voice of Jake was silenced as David closed the channel. Flipping a switch, he manually locked out all communications to his Titan entirely. He would succeed this time, he knew it.

This time? He shook his head again and squeezed his eyes shut as his Titan collided with another building. Distracting him long enough to lose his train of thought.

A few more blocks down the road and he spotted it. A Milita Titan guarding an anti air battery. The Titan barely registered he was there before a rocket salvo was slammed into his hull and the battery. The smaller vehicle exploded into flames and the Titan reeled.

David didn't let up as he closed the distance and his Titan's fist collided with the command pod of the Atlas. With his other hand he grasped the chain gun and tried to rip it from the other Titan's grasp. But it only succeeded in jerking the other machine forward.

"The fuck?" The other Pilot cried as another powered fist from the Ogre crashed into his hull. The physical barrage stunned the other Pilot and this time the Militia painted Titan let go of the weapon.

David let go of the chain gun and raised both fists into the air before slamming them onto the shoulder mounts of the Atlas. Crushing a rocket pod and dislodging an arm. With the one arm now useless David grasped at it and yanked. It left it's joint with a protested shriek of metal and the Atlas flailed wildly as the assault continued.

"Die you Militia fucks!" David nearly screamed as he clubbed the Atlas with the severed limb over and over again.

That was when his world went white, and once more became the inside of a sim pod. That's right, he was in a sim. He had lost himself. His anger refused to die down and aided in suppressing the nausea from the disconnect. He had little resistence as he grabbed the manual release and the door slid open. Two crew chiefs were waiting for him and had their hands out to catch him.

"That fucker!" David roared as he shoved past them and hit the manual release on one of Nickel's pods.

The coughing form of Conboy came staggering out before his face caught a fist in high velocity.

"Fuck!" Conboy shouted as he grabbed his face. His eyes fell on David before the nearly feral man jumped for him again.

"Someone restrain him!" Captain Walls ordered from his spot at the table.

Two Specters quickly advanced on the fighting Pilots but were unprepared for David to pull a knife out of his guantlet on his left arm. The blade scored a deep cut across one of the Specters neck and severed several neural link functions. Causing it to spasm before collapsing into a twitching heap. The other leapt at David and took a boot to it's chest, the armored plate cracked from the force of the kick.

Conboy took the chance to jump on David's back and put the man in a headlock. One arm held David's neck and the other was punching the man in the kidney. David swung his head back and caught Conboy just above an eye. The man cried in pain before a searing hot pain lanced through his side. He let go of David as he stepped back and looked.

Just above his hip, David's knife was buried halfway to the hilt. David was drawing another blade from his chest slot. The man was going to kill him, Conboy could feel it. The glazed over look in the other Pilot's eyes told him everything, David was gone and all that was left was a hateful creature.

"I got his arm! Get that knife!" Conboy shielded his face as more shouts erupted from in front of him. He peeked over his arm to see that Hazard had left their pods and were all restraining the Pilot. Working together to disarm him and keep him from hurting anyone else.

"Get him in isolation, get the doctor to look at him." Captain Tapley ordered somberly. His eyes scanned the deck, two decommissioned Specters, a few dazed crew chiefs and a wounded Pilot. This wasn't going to be good. His frown deepened as the door opened to let CMDR. Ames in as David was being dragged out.

.

David groaned as his vision started to return to him. The lights were turned up in intensity and it burned slightly and forced him to squeeze his eyes shut. His senses started to return slowly and he was able to open his eyes again. When he was almost immediately met with the sight of a blank bulkhead and a ballistic glass door he knew where he was.

The brig.

He sighed as he realized he was in some deep shit now. That thought only prompted him to remember what had to him, just happened. He had a relapse and attacked someone. He had attacked a fellow Pilot and member of the IMC. He had tried to murder someone who, on paper, was innocent.

The gravity of the situation had started to settle on his mind and his shoulders started to sag as he stared blankly at the space ahead of him. He didn't even acknowledge the swishing of the opening door or the entry of another person to the brig. Even as he stared dully at the floor in front of him he could somewhat see two boots on the other side of the door, not that his mind reacted to it at all. His eyes were half lidded and they, along with his mind, were blank.

A muffled sound tried to break into his dulled world, and it repeated itself once with a bit more force. He blinked sharply when he heard his name and it seemed to penetrate the fog that had clouded over him. He recognized the voice and he didn't dare look up to see what he thought would be a disappointed glare.

"What the hell was al that about, mate?" That was a simple enough question, and he knew that he was in for a lot of explaining to do. He took his time to formulate his next question.

"Is he okay?" The question seemed to make his trainee only sigh before responding.

"Yeah, you sure as hell did a number on the poor bugger, but he'll be fine." Jake seemed to pause before addressing the elephant in the room. "You mind telling me why you stabbed him?"

David sighed and leaned back against the wall. The cool metal sent chills down his spine and seemed to bring him more into a lucid state. He elected to stare at his open hands rather than a random spot beyond his knees.

"It's a long story." He really didn't want to share it, not here. He definitely didn't want to relive it now.

The cheeky bastard outside his cell quietly sat down and made a show of looking down each direction before redirecting his attention to David. A smirk planted firmly on his face.

"I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon." The smirk became a small smile and David only stared on. That damn humor of his. Shaking that thought out of his head he resigned himself to his new fate.

"Fine. You really want to know?" His eyes met Jake's for the first time since they had entered the simulation. There was a momentary glimmer of doubt that crossed the younger man's eyes. But it was gone and was replaced with steel as the man nodded.

That was a good sign of growth in David's book. So he relented.

"Okay, you asked for it. Remember that." He let out a long exhale as he gathered his thoughts. "That colony that the sim took place on? That was my home once."

"Not anymore?"

"No. The Militia did a number on it a few years back." It was his second op in Hazard. Survived his first one and jumped right into hell two weeks after. "I won't tell you the details, not yet, but I lost my whole family that day, except one." Only because she was off planet. "I saw them die, Jake." He paused as his memories ricocheted in his skull. The corpses of his parents in the front room strewn over makeshift cover. His younger brother sprawled out in the hallway, the kid was only fourteen when the Militia gunned him down. It was his younger sister, a lump seemed to form in his throat at the thought.

She had been bleeding out on the floor and was still alive when he had barreled into the room and over the literal pile of Militia bodies as they appeared to be climbing over each other to get in. None of that mattered as he had reached his bleeding sister in the kitchen. Her blond hair soaked in sweat and blood. Her hands pressed to the bullet wounds in her stomach as tears streamed down the sides of her face.

Her eyes widened in joy and in fear when she saw who had come to her aid, his helmet flying off his head as he went to his medkit at his belt. She had pushed away his hands as he tried to help her and with what little strength she had she continued to fight and weakly telling him to leave. To escape.

That was when the world exploded and all he could feel was a searing pain and then nothing as he had passed out. He had woken up after they had pulled him out of the rubble of the collapsed building and replaced his legs since they had been shredded by the IED placed under his sister's body.

David swallowed hard and forced the memory to go down into the depths with the acrid taste that was building in his throat.

"Those terrorists destroyed my home and killed my family, and he knew it happened. What it did to me. That bastard knew what would happen if he chose that sim. But he did it anyway."

"Is that why you stabbed him?" David could hear the uncertainty and hesitation in the other man's voice.

"I don't know." He shook his head, he really didn't. "I…. Lost control, I wasn't thinking straight. I made a mistake." David looked up at Jake again, a mistake on so many levels. "But I won't apologize for what I did, Ace. He knew what would happen if he chose that sim. If anything, he owes me an apology."

There was a heavy silence between the two before Jake opened his mouth again.

"I don't expect you to, David, but you're lucky not to get a court martial. The Captain's put his ass on the line for you. Nickel have agreed to keep quiet about it, but they have to know that you're good before they let you out of here." It was cleanly explained and the shame of the situation forced David to turn once more to the floor.

"So; you good?" Jake stood up and straightened his gear. It took him a moment to resolve himself and to stand as well.

"Yeah." It came out as a whisper, but it was a start. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry I ruined your assessment." David offered with a weak smile.

"Eh, don't worry about it. We can reschedule, I guess." Jake was once more grinning from ear to ear with that damned humor of his.

Something David was actually glad to have in his life. A ray of damn sunshine.

The sudden klaxons and blaring alarms caused them to suddenly shift tones as they peered at the spinning siren above Jake's head. David's cell door slid open and they both slipped their helmets on. David hesitated, but if his door was open he wasn't going to question it.

They both took off and were out of the brig and the radios on their helmets crackled to life with Captain Tapley ordering them to the shuttle bay instead of the drop deck. He didn't catch most of it, and was glad that Lincoln was there to ask questions. Kid was growing up fine and would be a great team lead one day.

"Get here now, Pilots, we're waiting on you."

.

The drop deck was absolute chaos as men and women hurried to their stations and trying to prep the shuttles and the Titans for the engagement.

"Listen up Pilots!" Tapley's voice came over the comms. "Our Titans are still under maintenance, but will be ready shortly! ance, but will be ready shortly! So we are going in on the dropships with the first wave from the Sentinel and the Capacity." There was a moment of silence before the Captain spoke again. "Commander Miller! Get me a muster as we board the dopships."

"Aye aye, sir!"

"Lieutenant Turner, I need you for a minute. PFC Lincoln, you hold back too."

David made his way towards the surly captain and Jake moved away from the shuttle. Idly standing between the racks that held Hannah and Spades oddly enough. The loud groans of the large Ogre moving was not heard above the ruckus that was the hangar.

"Pilot Lincoln." Hannah's voice transmitted over a private comm. Jake looked up at the Ogre and took a step back when he saw her kneeling in front of him. A massive fist rested on the deck plates and her other forearm was across her knee.

"Yes?" He managed to get out. He watched as Hannah's optic swiveled towards David, who was standing ramrod straight as the Captain spoke, before refocusing on Jake.

"Ich werde nicht zuerst auf dem Boden sein, ich erwarte, dass Sie über meinen Piloten wachen, bis wir gelandet sind. Ist das verstanden?" For extra measure she raised her arm off her knee and with one of her rather massive fingers poked Jake in the chest, which was more of his whole torso.

Her hand quickly retracted and it opened up to wave in the direction of Turner and Tapley. The former had a hand on his hip and the latter had his arms crossed. Looks like reprisal time was over. David didn't even question it as he approached the pair. He had something clutched in his one hand and when he reached them he looked up at the Ogre and nodded to her.

"Come here Jake." David ordered. When Lincoln complied he wasn't ready for Turner's massive hand to slam into his chest. "Congratulations, Pilot." David said as he patted the spot a few times.

Jake looked down to see what the other man was doing, and that was when he saw the gold emblem pinned to his gear. A Pilot's sigil.

"Are you-?" Jake asked quietly before trying again. "You're not joking with me are you?" David turned his head to the Ogre next to him, who reciprocated by turning her optics.

"No. Now get on the damn ship, Pilot." David sternly ordered.

When the man complied David turned to Hannah who was still kneeling quietly beside him. She reached out her hand again seemed to pat David on the head with one massive finger. Taking extreme care in not breaking him before planting that hand as a fist on the deck.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen Glück, Pilot. Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen, aber du bleibst sicherer." Hannah spoke slowly into his radio.

"Du kennst mich, ich kann für mich sorgen." David replied and he didn't bite back his smile. Not like anyone could see his face anyways.

"Deshalb mache ich mir Sorgen." She responded to him before standing up. Her optics glowed an icy blue before she backed away from him and he entered the shuttle. The ship shuddered under the impact of solid slug on the hull. But the carrier was tougher than others. She would hold.

.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the read and as you can see, things are heating up in space and will be on the ground soon! I have to thank Reilly.216 for shoving my name in the limelight a little. Heh. Well buddy, we work well together. I am also stealing his idea a little and also from Danii2 about responding to comments. So that will be a thing.**

 **Rai24- I'm glad you like how he and I are doing this thing and I'm glad that you are another IMC supporter! Not all of us are crazy sycophants with terrible accents. We have many things planned, and we have it all mapped out... More or less, kinda, I hope. Anywho... I appreciate any and all support buddy!**

 **Mac Gustah- First off, I have to say your icon has a glorious mustache. I wish I could grow one like that. I am happy you are enjoying this so far and the colab. Reilly.216 and I are actually old hands at it. If you haven't already done so, check out our Destiny stories. Those were our first experimental cracks at this whole writing thing and we bounced ideas off each other the whole way. I guess it helped us prep for this story, which is coming together far better in my opinion than the Destiny ones. (Which we still need to finish!) Also! Thank you for your character Lars Van Doorn! I will be using him and his ship, as it was mentioned above in the story. He may not appear himself for a few chapters though. I hope you don't mind.**

 **So the German translations are below of course, in order of appearance!**

 **1\. "I will not be on the ground at first, I expect you to watch over my Pilot until we have landed. Is that understood?"**

 **2\. "I wish you luck, Pilot. I can't go with you, but you better stay safe."**

 **3\. "You know me, I can take care of myself."**

 **4\. "That is why I worry."**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well this was a long time coming. A late chapter, I'll try to be better... Hopefully. I suck at this schedule thing. But remember, Activision and Respawn entertainment own Titanfall, not me. Enjoy.**

 **CH: 4- Best Prices in Town**

The absolute mayhem that was above victor was hard to describe. It was first and formost silent. David could tell that much. After that, the almost haunting portrait of the venting ships outside of the atmosphere was beautiful. In a macabre sort of way. Ships tearing open and slowly splitting apart as the gravity well tugged on them, be they crafted for war or for civilians, it did not matter.

The Militia utilized them all and had repurposed most of them to fight regardless of their original design. David even witnessed a slightly large freighter ram into the midsection of an IMC light cruiser, the IMS Venture exploded into a brief ball of nuclear fire as it's oxygen caught flame and vented. It was put out almost the instant it had ignited.

No oxygen.

No noise.

Blissful silence.

That silence had only been perpetrated by the uneven breathing of the Pilots in the troop bay, the pilot flying and the lone Grunt assigned to man a turret to give them cover fire as the ramp descended for them to disembark.

Someone was praying.

Muttering several litanies of what sounded like hopeful protection.

David knew who it was, she had been with Hazard for a short while now. It was Hazard ten, Vadnais. She had gotten her Pilot cert only three months ago. She was still relatively new to being a Pilot and with the dangerous life that was Hazard.

In retrospect, what a terrible joke their name was.

"We are jumping closer to the surface! Brace!" The Pilots all reached for the overhead loops if they hadn't already been gripping them. Miller was facing all of them, his glowing visor helping to illuminate the darkened ship.

"Alright Hazard!" Miller barked at them. Instantly several sets of boot heels clicked together at the tone in his voice. "The M-Cor got lucky today. They caught us with our pants down and are looking for fuel!" His visor seemed to pass over every one in the bay. "But you want to know where they cocked it up?!"

No one said a word, they knew the answer already.

"They interrupted our damned simulation and subsequent inauguration party for our new little Ace!" There was a snort of amusement over the comms. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm fucking upset that we don't get to eat that cake or drink that booze! All of it will be ruined by the time we get back." Miller took a powerful step forward. "So I say we charge the damages to the Militia for ruining our fuckin' weekend!"

"Oorah!" Everyone chorused as the ship seemed to stretch and then return to normal over what once had been a resort of some kind.

David hadn't cheered, no one expected him too. Neither had Jake, the young and new Pilot looked at his mentor for a moment. David looked back and shrugged a shoulder. Most people couldn't read the large man easily, but David knew Jake was getting the hang of it. Getting that much out of him meant one thing.

He had his back no matter what.

They were family.

.

"Turner, ready." David replied to the roll call, he wasn't paying much attention and was going over the events of this day in his head when the voice snapped him out of his focus. He couldn't go back to his ruminations as the voice of Captain Tapley came over the comms to give the brief.

"You all know what we're here for, Hazard. In space, fuel _is_ life, and the Militia fleet is running low. Only seven planets in the Yuma system can replenish a fleet of that size, this is one of them. We've set up anti-air turrets at various hard points. Hazard has been tasked with defending the terminals and to keep those turrets operational, we have to guard the specialist Grunts operating the terminals, and keep the Militia away from them at all costs. Everyone understand?"

Several positive confirmations rose over the comm units and after the noise died down another voice announced itself on their frequency.

"Sir, our forces have assembled at rally point Alpha." It was Blisk using a universal radio to override and blanket all the frequencies.

"Pilots," Vice Admiral Graves spoke up on the same channel, "today we have a unique opportunity to establish peace on the Frontier! Make it count!

David could feel the dropship lurch slightly as it decelerated and lowered itself to the surface of Victor. The aft hatch opened up and the drop ramp extended out. The sound of battle and chaos filled David's ears and the sight of small arms fire and explosions filled his vision.

The ramp gunner hadn't opened fire, they were dropping into a relative safe zone. How odd.

"Go, go, go!" Miller barked out to the Pilots as he stood to the side of the ramp.

Turner wasted no time as his feet carried him forward and he leapt from the end of the ramp, using his kit to slow his descent and allow him a light landing on the grassy surface of Victor.

"All Pilots, secure hard points Alpha, Bravo and Charlie!" The voice of who David was assuming was the lone Titan's Pilot bellowed out. "The rest of you, on me!" The man didn't wait as he sealed his hatch and led the assembled infantry towards the battle.

"Three teams of four, Hazard! Split up and capture the hard points. Defend those Grunts, they'll do the rest. Tapley ordered and with a few gestures the Pilots began to split up into their assigned groups.

Turner had taken off at a sprint towards the objective on his HUD marked as 'B'. He had no doubt that Jake was close behind, but took a glance over his shoulder after scaling over a shattered wall. Jake was standing there and something seemed to shake him out of his brief stupor before making a beeline for the rest of the team.

Satisfied that Jake wouldn't get lost he sped up his pace and the sound of combat grew louder as the tracker on his HUD told him he was only a few dozen meters from the objective. Climbing atop another building he spotted the structure that held the objective. A multi story building that followed the contour of the hill slightly. Something felt off when he looked down so he signaled for a halt.

"They're pretty entrenched, Lurch, what do you want to do?" Roe asked as she stepped up to him. David's mind raced as ideas were found and dismissed. His hand brushed against one of his charges and he settled on that idea.

"Roe; get up high, take the first shot when I give the word." She complied with his order with a brief nod. "Gregor, Lincoln, we'll charge the hard point as soon as Roe is in position. Flush out the Grunts from the terminal so our forces can retake it."

David looked at the structure and debated where he would make his entry. It didn't really matter, plans fell to shit anyways.

"I'm in position." Roe informed the team as she sighted a Grunt with a LMG on the upper floor. "Tell me when, Lurch."

"Ready?" David asked quietly. He knew Gregor was ready, the man was twitching with excitement. His shotgun was creaking with the grip he had it in. Seeing Jake nod in response, David shrugged to resettle his gear and spoke again. "Now, Jackie."

He barely had given the order when her rifle boomed and a Grunt fell dead, unleashing the three other Pilot's to race across the open battlefield. Roe's cover fire definitely help disorient the mass of Grunt's as David opened fire on the mess of the ranks. Jake's and Gregor's fire along with his cut down the few that had stayed exposed for too long or had tried to run.

"Roe, keep us covered, report any reinforcements." David ordered as they reached the building and David slammed himself next to a window and his head swiveled to the side to see Jake mirroring him at a door and Gregor was priming a grenade.

"Will do, boss."

"Move in, take the objective." David nodded to the others, pausing as Gregor lobbed the grenade inside and after an explosion had elicited some cries of pain David climbed through the window and the other two entered the building.

The Militia in this building had all attempted to defend only one direction, they were lucky their enemies came from the direction they predicted. They were unlucky that they were pitted against this four man team of Pilots.

"Gregor, set up an uplink to Tac Six. Get some technicians here, on the double." David did another sweep of the room with his rifle. This room was too open, and with two sets of stairs to watch, as well as the blown out gallery behind them, too exposed.

"Got it." Gregor acknowledged as he moved over to the terminal. His fingers moved over the keys quickly and was soon met with success.

"Good work, Pilots, sending reinforcements." Blisk reported to them, his face appearing in a small screen in the corner of the HUD. The roar of a dropship engine could be heard and those same reinforcements filed carefully into the room. The dropship must have been waiting in the surrounding cliffs for the call to have gotten here so quickly. Smart move.

"AA-cannon installation at Bravo is up and working, sir!" One of the techs announced. It was confirmed by the repeated fire of the cannon above them thundering away at the Militia ships.

"Good work." Blisk praised oddly. "Keep that hard point secure. Neutralize any enemy forces that try to recaptur-"

"This is team Zulu Tango One! We're at Charlie, it's being overrun, we need immediate assistance! Repeat, we need hel-" A sudden transmission cut in on Blisk's orders. The channel exploded into brief static before being squelched.

"Pilots, get over there and take it back. We need that hard point!"

"Yes, sir." David acknowledged before looking at his team. "Roe, Ace, I need you two to go to rally point Charlie. Reinforcements are on the way, but they'll need Pilot support. Get going." David watched Jake hesitate momentarily before the pair took off.

"Sir?" Gregor asked.

"They'll be fine."

.

Aboard the Argonaut the crew moved about in a practiced panicked state. They had all been drilled and knew one day they would be engaged in combat. Luckily the Sentinel, Capacity and Nomad were there with them.

Hannah's optic swiveled as the crew finished loading the last of the warhead salvo on her shoulder mount and we backing the bright yellow dolly away from the edge of her drop-floor. Most of her processing wasn't on the events physically surrounding her. Most of it was on the battle she could see through the collective HUDs of all the Pilots. A smaller part of her was on two pending messages awaiting Hazard's return from the surface.

Both were stamped from the same sender. General Marder.

.

David ripped the knife he had thrown out of the Grunt on the floor before whipping around and hesitating as he spotted Gregor drop from above and land on a Militia Pilot. The man howled until his neck snapped and his head was turned unnaturally backwards. Gregor didn't make a sound as he released the slightly twitching Pilot.

"That makes four so far." Gregor spat. "Not even ex-IMC this one. No wonder he was so fuckin' sloppy."

David nodded quickly before finding his rifle on the floor. He had discarded it when they had to repel that last ambush. Ejecting the magazine and loading in a fresh one he heard the sound of sonic booms and even the ground vibrated slightly.

"Did you hear that?!" A Grunt asked no one in particular."

"Of course we all did you twit! It's a bloody Titan!"

"You think it's friendly?"

There was a series of thumps and a Titan soon came into view out the back of the building. It's bold and garish coloration clearly painting itself of a different allegiance.

"I want to say no."

"Ahhh… Fuckberries." Both Grunt's dove for cover as the Titan opened fire on the exposed infantry.

David turned to Gregor who checked his personal arsenal. He shook his head, he didn't have enough to down an Ogre. They would have to make it ready.

"Pilot Turner, wir sind für Titanfall geräumt worden." Hannah reported to him through his comlink.

"Gut, bitte fallen Sie ungefähr dreißig Meter südöstlich von meiner Position. Es gibt einen Militia-Titanen, für den wir Hilfe benötigen."

"Ich werde das kleine Spielzeug des Verräters entsorgen."

David couldn't help but smirk at his Titan's comment, she seemed to be growing on him. As odd as it sounded, he doubted he would let psychiatrist hear that though. She would definitely have him sectioned. He glanced at Gregor who was climbing a set of stairs to secure his position once again.

There was another sonic boom that was followed by a minor earthquake as Hannah and what David assumed was Bard, Gregor's Titan, crashed onto the surface. David ran out full tilt towards the now distracted M-Cor Titan. He never got far as when he stepped into the open a DMR round slammed into his upper back.

David grunted in surprise and pain as he stumbled and dropped himself into a smoldering wreck of something to give him cover. He hissed in pain and counted his lucky stars as another round had gone sailing over him. He tried to peak over his cover but was forced back as the tactical light on his helmet exploded from the precision round hitting it. He couldn't even see the other man and he was now pinned and bleeding.

He could deal with one of those at the moment however. David reached into a side pouch on his belt and pulled out a small medical stimulation injector, or stim-pack. Jamming it into his shoulder he hissed again as the agents in the cocktail went to work to overclock his own immune and coagulation systems. It was a quick patch for something he would need surgery for to remove the round.

A sudden screech of metal returned him to the reason he had come out of the building in the first place. Hannah was ripping the hatch of the other Ogre off and he watched her drop it with disinterest as her optics peered inside. Empty. It was probably the Pilot who was shooting David up right now.

"Hey Lurch." Gregor spoke over the comms. "The main entrance is getting overrun and we are getting pushed back. We need to even the playing field over here." David wordlessly nodded as he reached for his bandolier again. No satchel charges were present, just a detonator. Waiting a good ten seconds before he sucked in another breath and squeezed the trigger.

A series of explosions rang out and the entrance that Gregor and his compliment of Grunts had fallen back from was engulfed in flames and soon collapsed on the Militia forces that were pressing them back. That would buy them some time, and if the dropship he spotted was their reinforcements it meant that the IMC had finally gotten it's feet beneath it again. The battle was turning.

"I got you, Lurch!" Fath called out as his Titan stomped closer to David. The hatch of the Stryder opened as David opened his mouth to warn the other Pilot another shot rang out and Fath slammed back into his seat and slumped over.

David didn't blink, he didn't look away either. This was their reality. Life was so quickly expended here on the field that you become desensitized to it all. It was harder when the one who died in front of you was considered family.

The Stryder slammed it's hatch shut and swung it's quad rocket launcher around and searched for the assailant. It settled for making it's way towards Charlie, which still was marked with an orange icon. What was going on? Was Roe another fallen Pilot? Was Jake?

"Hannah. Was ist Jakes Status?"

"Verwundet aber Kampf wirksam. Titan Spades ist auch viel Reparatur erforderlich." David sighed a little in relief.

"Danke, Hannah." David waited for his Titan to approach him and allowed her to scoop him up and place him in the command pod. The hatch slammed shut and it calibrated to his neural pathways quickly, allowing him to take control of the machine.

"Milizkräfte scheinen zurück zu gehärteten Taschen zu fallen. Ich berechne, dass sie sich darauf vorbereiten, sich zurückzuziehen." Hannah paused to place a marker on the display. "Ich empfehle, dass wir uns mit Pilot Miller umgruppieren und ihm dabei helfen, die Kräfte der Miliz zu eliminieren."

"Gute Idee, Hannah." David complimented as he steered the war machine towards the Commander's position. He noted that Bard had fallen in with him. Gregor he guessed had left the Grunts to their own devices and was ready to get into the thick of it again.

The area ahead of them was littered with corpses of men and machine alike and David spotted several Militia Dropships hovering over a building. Multiple Titans were standing their ground as they defended the transports, and they were falling apart. The overwhelming IMC force was tearing them apart.

"Lurch!" Miller's helmeted head appeared in a corner of the HUD. "These fucks are retreating, let's keep that from happening shall we?" Miller gasped as his Titan blared out a warning and the feed was cut.

David didn't wait long to see what was happening, another Militia Titan had separated Miller from the rest and the two were in a fist fight, and Miller was losing horribly. David boosted his Titan forward and slammed a shoulder into the offending Atlas. It was now the two of them against two other Militia Titans. Gregor had diverted and was getting into position to wreak havoc on the enemy transports.

The four Titans collided again and it was clear they still had their Pilots inside, and it was even more evident that they were very skilled Pilots. The Atlas slammed a fist into Hannah's leg and David received a warning that the metal plating was bent in, inhibiting the knee's function. Slowing down his movement speed. David frowned. Hannah was taking a beating, and he couldn't do much to stop this other Titan as it shoved him back and into a small building.

"Turner!" Miller's voice broke the comm's silence again. "My ejection hatch is jammed and the safeties on my reactor are blown. I need you to fall back!"

"No sir! We can get you-"

"I don't want to hear that bullshit!" Miller interrupted him. His Titan lunged forward and grabbed the Atlas with one arm as the Stryder he had been fighting with was struggling to get out of the other hand. "I got this. Get to the dropships and go do what we do best!"

Miller cut the feed and his Titan soon erupted into a controlled ball of nuclear fire, engulfing the other two Titans. David blinked a few times to clear his vision and righted his Titan. He had a clear path to the dropships now, and he would not waste the opportunity the Commander bought him.

Moving as fast as the damaged Titan would allow him he felt how stiff his one shoulder was as he singled out a dropship. He wouldn't destroy it, no, he had an idea for it.

.

To say that Captain Alessa "Babe" Ruth was having a bad day was an understatement as she felt the Goblin dropship shudder under the impact of another 40mm round. She ground her teeth as she tried to maintain the stability of the ship until she was given the clear to depart the planet. Her brows creased as she counted the facts of the shitshow that was today. They assaulted an IMC refueling depot and it started off well, however the IMC had a fleet nearby waiting for them. She had spent the majority of her drops dodging AA fire as the IMC took control of the hard points and the obvious training paid off as the Militia forces were being decimated. The Red-Eye was destroyed and to her, countless ships starving for fuel had been destroyed.

A sudden flash of light drew her attention out the port side of the viewscreen. Her helmet's visor painted two Militia Titans and one IMC Titan had detonated with their cores. A second IMC Titan had quickly pushed through the smoke and the crisp remains of the other three Titans. Damn. She turned her head to look back down at the 'blood pan' to see the Pilot's and the door gunner firing down indiscriminately towards the IMC.

"We have an IMC Ogre inbound! Gun it down!" She yelled back at them. She could hear her co-pilot curse at the news. The man was typing furiously at his side panel, trying to keep the shields alive by rerouting power from systems they didn't exactly need at this point.

A yelp of pain and surprise was heard as she looked again to see that regardless of the gunfire, the Ogre had pressed the advantage and closed in to where it was out of her line of sight. Swiveling in her seat again she saw the gunner had been slammed into the far wall by a monster of a man in IMC gear.

There was a moment of silence as everyone seemed to gauge what was just happening. Her ship had been boarded. There was an IMC Pilot in the blood pan. After there was the collective agreement between everyone that this was indeed odd and wrong. Chaos erupted once more.

"I'll kill 'em!" Someone shouted as the collected Pilots began to brawl.

"Meteor! We need to go! Seal the hatch!" Her co-pilot looked up from the brawl in shock.

"What about the Pilot?" He pointed at the mess of limbs and his point was accented as a M-Cor Pilot was thrown screaming from the inside.

"He is outnumbered! Seal the fucking hatch! We are leaving!" Ruth screamed at her co-pilot. The man winced as he slammed a lever forward and pressed a button.

The hatch hissed closed and the engines thundered to life as they were redirected to give them lift versus keeping them above the ground. No one in the bay was ready for the change of momentum and the grunting and cursing escalated to new levels as the dropship angled up.

"Hannah! Bring es runter!" Ruth heard someone yelling in the back, her helmet translating the words into text on her HUD. She pushed hard on the pedals and pulled the yoke back in an attempt to get higher into the air.

"What is the status of the warp jump?" She called to Meteor.

"It's almost ready! The shields are about to fail though!" The man paused as an explosion rocked the hull and a body came flying into the flight station and crashed into the console between the pilots.

The man groaned briefly and gripped the center console to help stabilize himself as he turned to look at the two bewildered pilots. It was the IMC Pilot, and his left arm seemed to be bleeding and hanging limp below him. Before Ruth could reach for her sidearm a M-Cor Pilot gripped him by the back of the head and slammed it into the ceiling a few times before the IMC kicked him away.

Whirling around David had just enough time to raise an arm and stop the data knife that was approaching his neck. He redirected it up and slowed it enough so that when it hit his visor it stopped. The visor started cracking as more pressure was placed on the durable material, and David pushed as hard as he could. The Militia Pilot leaned over more and had David laying on the center console and feebly kicking at the air behind the other man.

A sudden explosion rocked the hull again and the knife shattered the visor and the blade dropped into David's helmet, but stopped after splitting the skin at the bridge of his nose. David tried to push again, but he was too tired and he only had the one arm.

"Starboard engine is destroyed! Trying to stabilize!" The co-pilot yelled at David's left.

With the minimal warning, the ship lurched to the side and started to careen and spin as the pilot's tried to regain control of the struggling ship. David took advantage of this and with a sudden drop and sensation of weightlessness he managed to push the knife away from his face and swivel his head to the side. The knife drove itself into the machine beside his head and several alarms blared to life.

"We lost fire suppressant control! The port engine is starting to flame out!"

David grunted as he slammed his head into the other Pilot's gut. The man grunted in pain and grabbed at David's head. Thinking quickly he reached up with his right hand and triggered the release, the helmet was twisted and slid off his head smoothly. Shocking the other Pilot and allowing David to draw his Hammond and fire several rounds into the collected Pilots below. The man holding his helmet screamed as four rounds tore into his chest.

David had forgotten one key factor to this engagement. He was aboard a falling dropship, and as soon as it had slammed into the ground David was launched back into the bay of the dropship and collided with the mass of flailing limbs. The group had cushioned his fall to a degree, but it still hurt as they all groaned in pain.

David's vision was slightly blurry as he tried to right himself and only succeeded in tumbling onto the bulkhead that was now the angled floor. He raised himself up to his knees and looked up as the hatch was torn open by a massive metallic fist. He expected to see Hannah, it wasn't, but was still relieved. It was Hannibal, Captain Tapley's Titan.

Two Pilots dropped into the bay and David didn't recognize them, they weren't Hazard, but he accepted their help as they lifted him off the bulkhead and to the awaiting arms of Mantesteva and White. He could barely hear as his mind was fighting back the shock, but he could make out the sounds of orders being given for the Militia to surrender quietly.

He was lowered gently to the ground below the dropship where a medic came to look at his face and then his shoulder. Working quickly to put David's arm in a sling and trying to dig the bullet out of his shoulder so he could give it a quick field dressing.

David's eyes wandered to the dropship as the dropship pilots and enemy Pilots were nearly dropped from the edge of the crashed transport. He wanted to say something, but David was further in shock than he had realized. He hadn't even noticed that he had locked eyes with the dropship pilot. Her helmet removed and her head bleeding slightly. But her dark eyes were locked on his and he slowly blinked to try and get his mind going.

She was still staring at him with a curious expression.

With a groan he felt the medic pat him on the opposite shoulder and helped him to his feet. Mantesteva slung his good arm over her shoulder as she led him to where Hazard was regrouping to get a headcount.

That's right. Fath and Miller were both dead, and he couldn't do anything to help either one.

That was when a new voice erupted over the radios.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Red-Eye! We're going down!"

David turned to see Hannah who's optics were turned to witness the massive Militia vessel plummeting from the sky and explosions riddle the hull as it descended until erupting into a ball of fire as the cores went critical and the ship impacted with Victor.

"Like rats they scurry away when they realize they can't win." Gregor commented and David looked up to see the Militia fleet jumping away in the distance.

"Hmph, we didn't even kill half their fleet." Blisk nearly sighed. "Fifty-four ships destroyed, that's it." A large number, yes, but not enough. Not nearly enough to secure the peace the IMC sought. David growled at the thought. The Militia would regroup somewhere and the IMC won't be caught this unprepared again.

"How many of those ships were civilian?" Grave's asked rhetorically.

If they were civilian the Militia shouldn't have brought them into a war, in today's battle there were no civilians. David's mind was working now, but even with this anger his grief was still overriding that new emotion.

"Today's civilians are tomorrow's Militia, Sir." Blisk responded anyways. "What do you want me to do? Wait?"

"Start a search! I want that fleet found!" Graves finally ordered before getting off the comms.

David looked back down to see Roe and Jake returning to the rest of Hazard, he was glad they had survived. At least he hadn't failed everyone today.

"Good to see you two are still alive." Gregor commented with little actual joy in his tone. "But others in Hazard were… not so lucky." He finished tiredly, his adrenaline was wearing off and he was ready to leave this rock.

"How many did we lose this time?" Roe's quiet voice seemed to thunder in everyone's ears. The unwanted question, that needed to be asked regardless.

"Only two. Fath and Miller" He sighed as he responded. "A damned shame." There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over everyone until Jake spoke up.

"I'm sure they died well." He looked at each of the team members and got nods in return. "They'll be remembered. That's what's important. They're still with us if we don't forget them. And I'll tell you something, I'm never going to forget those two." A few more nods followed as Jake paused to breathe. "They were brave, and they knew the risks. In the end, they died in the line of duty, for what they believed in. They died as heroes, and that's how we'll always think of them."

"No truer words could be spoken, Pilot." Captain Tapley announced as he stood next to the newest Pilot of their squad. "You did a fine job out there, son. You should be proud." He made a gesture and toned his voice down a bit. "Get that looked at as soon as possible, you hear me? I'm going to need my squad at full strength if we're going to repay the Militia for what they did to us."

"Damn straight." White whispered as he tugged at a bandage on his leg.

"So, what d'ya say, _Ace_?" Tapley turned back to the other man. "Ready to take it to those terrorist bastards?"

David watched as Jake seemed to hesitate and no one missed Roe taking the other man's hand in his. David frowned slightly, something happened and he didn't like where this was going.

"You know I am, sir. Jake responded with a new resolve.

"Congratulations, Ace. You just passed your assessment." Everyone let off a few cheers, the mood growing slightly as the man had been inducted into their ranks for good. David approached him slowly and placed his good hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Welcome to Hazard, _Pilot._ " No matter what he tried, he couldn't hide the small turning of his lips at the thought.

Maybe he hadn't failed today at all. Maybe.

.

The shuttle back to the Argonaut was silent with a few groans as the adrenaline had finally worn off and the pain meds were no where to be reached. David ground his teeth together to keep the pain in his shoulder from overwhelming him. He was more grateful than he let on as the dropship touched down and the wounded Pilots were led to the medical ward, which was conveniently near the hangar.

Jake was being kind to him and sticking close to the larger man's side. David wasn't normally this slow, but he was pretty sure he would be in some surgery theater soon. Great. Jake seemed fidgety and was looking between his mentor and Roe who was slightly ahead of them. David chose not to comment with anything more than a grunt.

"You falling apart on me, old man?" Jake finally spoke up in a taunting tone. David shot him a glare that was only halfhearted.

"This old man could still kick your ass even if I was confined to a bed or a chair." David taunted back. "So try me."

Jake looked at the gathered Pilots in mock surprise, partially. It wasn't everyday that David took the bait from Jake's teasing.

"You really must have gotten banged up if you are willing to banter." One of the other Pilots seemed to wheeze out. "Let's see how long that lasts.

.

 **P/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, and as you all know the German will be translated in order of appearance below. I hope that this chapter sits well with all of you and that it can tide you over until the next installment. Keep on keepin' on Pilots!**

 **"Pilot Turner, we have been cleared for Titanfall."**

 **"Good, please drop about thirty meters southeast of my position. There is a Militia Titan we need help with."**

 **"I will dispose of the traitor's little toys. Dropping now."**

 **"Hannah. What is Jake's status?"**

 **"Wounded but combat effective. Titan Spades is also in need of much repair."**

 **"Thanks, Hannah"**

 **"Militia forces seem to be falling back to hardened pockets. I calculate that they are preparing to retreat."**

 **"I recommend we regroup with Pilot Miller and assist him in eliminating Militia forces."**

 **"Good idea, Hannah."**

 **"Hannah! Bring it down!"**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah.. Delayed. But I think we all saw that coming. Glad to say with the help of Reilly, MacGustah, Torheit and Sherlock's Bones I put this shindig together. Thanks Reilly for the Beta reading and to the others for their ideas. So remember, I don't own Titanfall.**

 **Ch. 5- Inspirational Readings**

The IMS Argonaut drifted through the stars alongside the rest of the IMC fleet. Fighter wings and smaller frigates formed pickets for any attempts to strike at the group. In this relative safety Hazard squad was going through a quiet moment as a few started getting released from the medical ward.

Lt. Turner and Lt. Gregor were not amongst those departing. They had been in fact, recalled after a few weeks.

Gregor scratched at his head nervously as he and David were sitting quietly on the small beds in a special room. It was obviously a private operating theater with the assortment of surgical tools and equipment neatly placed throughout the room. The room reeked of antiseptic and hints of ammonia to cover up the iron tinged odor of blood, this room had saved multiple lives of the IMC, and it bothered the man from the Core that he had been called here. His eyes turned to the door before looking back at the other Pilot.

David's eyes were closed and his arms folded over his bare chest. Like the man from the Frontier, Gregor was also stripped down to his skivvies. They weren't issued any new uniforms and were told to wait in the room until a special guest had arrived. Turner cracked open one eye and looked back at the man's darker eyes with his one blue eye.

"You going to be okay, Pavel?" His voice was slightly hoarse, David must have been nervous as well and it had dried up his throat. The Hungarian swallowed and nodded slightly.

"You know how I hate needles, Lurch." There was a nervous chuckle between the two and it was quickly swallowed up by the awkward silence they had before.

Gregor looked down at his legs and his hand's that were now clasped on his lap. His hands were scarred from the many training exercises and from real combat. His gaze shifted to his legs. Artificial from the knees down and also battle damaged. He and David were similar in several regards, was that why they were being held back?

The near silent whisper of the door sliding open forced him to abandon that train of thought as he looked up at the door. What he expected was a doctor to come and tell them what was wrong, or a technician to look at their limbs. Not a brass laden General with thin hair.

"Officer on deck!" Gregor boomed and with one unified motion the two Pilots dropped to the deck and stood ramrod straight.

The man said nothing as he walked over to the pair, inspecting the both of them and keeping his hands behind his back the whole while. He hummed a few times before turning away and looking to the attendant who had accompanied him.

"These two will do." His accent was hard to place, Gregor resisted the urge to look down at the General. "Inform their CO, Captain… Tapley?" There was a pause. "Inform him that these two will be the test-bed for the generation two AI enhancements."

"Yes, sir." The other man nodded as he went to work typing at a tac-pad.

"At ease you two, and sit. You are too tall for me to look up at you the whole time." David and Gregor wordlessly complied with the man. David looked at the man and noted the almost disinterested look he gave the Pilots. "Now for your information, I am General Marder. I lead the IMC science division, and I am here for a few purposes regarding your squad. More specifically, you two."

David looked over at Gregor and the man looked back, they both shared a shrug before the General continued.

"The IMC is looking for many ways to enhance the combat effectiveness of all our troops, especially our Pilots. So to protect our investments in you and make you better and more efficient, we need to improve equipment and training." General Marder looked at a small pad on his wrist. "That is where you two come in, for the first part at least." His sharp eyes honed in on each of them in turn. "Out of most Pilots, you two have multiple augmentations from Hammond Robotics in your bodies and have a noted aggression towards Militia forces."

"How can we help, sir?" David asked as the General had fallen silent watching and gauging the reaction of the two Pilots.

"I'm so glad you asked…" He looked down at his pad, "Lt. Turner." He turned around and looked at a camera positioned in the corner. "The Science Division would like for you to become our next step in the evolution of our Pilots and examples for the future of the IMC."

"What do we need to do, sir?" Gregor nearly breathed out, eyes darting between the General and the other man.

"We don't need you two to do anything more than lie down and let us do our jobs. It is simply planting an AI interface into your neural system. It will… Well." He paused mid-sentence. "You don't need to understand all the details, only comply with the contracts you signed when you joined the IMC." He started for the door and paused as it slid open. "Just know that if the results are what we want, it will make you faster and stronger. With minimal detrimental effects."

Not hearing any forms of objection from either Pilot he nodded to the other man, who in turn pressed a few buttons on his tablet. The door opened again almost immediately and a team of surgeons entered the room. David tracked a few of them and suppressed the frown that tried to make it's way to his face. These men were already kitted in full environmental gear. They had been waiting just outside for this surgery, so it looked like they really had no choice in this.

Damn.

"It looks like all the tools and the Pilots are here and ready to go, that should cut down on time." One of the men stated as he looked over the area from behind his visor. Several others stopped what they were doing to stare at the man, including General Marder.

"What?"

"That one wasn't so good, sir. You were reaching"

"I'm just trying to expand my repertoire." The man turned to face the General. "Sir, I will have this done in a few hours and in approximately six hours I should be compiling a report for you to look at."

"Very good, First Lieutenant." General Marder nodded. He looked at his wrist pad and nodded again. "I will leave these men under your care, I have other matters I must attend to." He turned to leave and as his foot crossed the threshold someone yelled for attention on deck. Once again he did not dismiss them, but everyone relaxed after the door slid shut.

"Now for you two." The man turned and David spotted the nametape. Martin, and the single silver bar told him the man was a First Lieutenant. "My name is Isaac Martin and I want you two to feel comfortable and aware of what will be happening. So I will give you a quick briefing of what shall be happening."

David and Pavel exchanged a look between them, and someone coughed awkwardly amongst the entourage of surgeons as they were organizing the tools to their preferred methods.

"You both will be placed under anesthesia and will wake up when we are done. We will be making incisions at the base of your skulls to interact with the neural systems that the IMC has already installed within your bodies before we make any modifications to it." Martin pulled out a small tube and held it up to the light. "This is the new Gen-2 chip. It will be used to enhance signals your brain sends to the rest of the body with a simple A.I. program installed." He paused again as he thought. "Think of it like your Titan A.I. system, but just dumbed down. It tracks how you operate on the field and reacts accordingly."

The Pilots exchanged another look between each other and when they looked back they both nodded. Martin clapped his gloved hands together loudly a few times.

"Very good! Very good!" He gestured to two of the surgeons. "Would you two mind lying down on your front? You are both quite large and we wouldn't want to harm you while flipping you over."

Both men silently complied and as soon as David had gotten himself settled with his face peering at the floor through the gap in the headrest, he saw another gloved hand place a face shield on him. Taking a few deep breaths, he could feel his world grow darker and sounds became more faint as he drifted off into a drug induced comatose state. Pavel soon drifted off after him, allowing for the team to get to work on them.

.

Silence hung in the air of the small, dimly lit Ward Room. Captain Tapley stood beside Vice-Admiral Graves, Blisk and Captain Richards. The two Captains stood on either side of the Vice-Admiral and were glaring daggers at the General who was sitting peacefully at the other end of the large oak table with a glass before him. The General hadn't even touched it yet and the condensation was the only thing moving in the room as it slowly dribbled down to the polished wooden surface. The near silent ticking of a clock could be heard, and it only added to the mounting tension in the room.

"I don't see why you are getting upset over this." General Marder drawled, finally, as he looked at the Hazard Captain. "If anything you should be grateful for what we are doing here." Tapley resisted the urge to spit on the table in front of him.

"With all due respect, sir, I need those men to heal properly so they can be ready for the next engagement. We have a strict schedule to maintain with the ready status we are in." Tapley fought hard to keep his tone even. He rested a hand on the back of one of the faux leather chairs. "Not be some experimental rats for the whims of stock-holders. My team is already shorthanded enough as it is." Marder never broke eye contact with the Captain even as he spoke.

"All of us signed contracts and multiple supplemental agreements when we joined the IMC. You and your men need to remember the fine details of said agreements." There was a moment of silence as the General adjusted in his seat. "Besides, I'm sure new Pilots will come soon to replenish the ranks of your squad, Captain." Tapley opened his mouth to speak again.

"I just wanna know something." Kuban Blisk interrupted. "Sirs." General Marder's eyes lingered on Tapley before regarding the mercenary and nodding, Captain Tapley's teeth came together with an audible click. "This is just a man from the outside lookin' in. But what are you attempting here with this 'social experiment' of yours?" Blisk did finger quotes as he made a pointed insult to the absurdity of the demand.

"I am curious as well." Graves added. "I only knew you were going to be here, not what you were going to be doing to the men under my command in this fleet." Marder reached for the glass and took a small drink before putting it back with a small tap.

"It's an enhancement chip." Graves opened his mouth only to close it again as Marder tapped at his wrist unit again. A holo-projector came to life in the center of the table and displayed an image of a person and a superimposed chip beside it. "This is an AI interface that links into the neural network that is already in place with the Pilots. It hijacks the signals the brain sends to the body and amplifies motor functions as well as reduces the errant energy signals the brain tends to send out. Stopping involuntary twitching or spasms, for example." Marder started his explanation. "It allows for Pilots to essentially move and react faster in normal or heightened situations."

"But why these two?" Captain Richards finally spoke up as he pulled a seat out and made himself comfortable. "Why not some volunteer in the Core or-" He trailed off as he couldn't find another alternative.

"To conduct our studies we need to see the extremes of the capacity of this chip. Peaceful and chaotic. With a war in the Frontier, it is the perfect location for our experiment." The projector changed to an image of a mugshot of both Pilots in question. "These two have already received enhancements from Hammond Robotics and we want to see how the chip interacts with those variables. So don't fret, other Pilots with different variables and a control group have been implanted as well." Marder leaned forward to look at Graves. "These two aren't being singled out because they are special. They are chosen because they meet criteria that we need to know about. All attributes must be accounted for."

"So." Blisk was now seated, looking up at the hanging light above the table and had one of his feet propped on a neighboring seat. "What you are saying is that it makes them faster and stronger?" He brought his foot back down to the soft carpeting and looked down to the General. "I don't see what the problem is. Unless the side effects include eating the faces of your comrades."

"Nothing like that." Marder frowned, the joke clearly missing it's mark with him. "You see, mercenary, this implant can occasionally affect the memory and emotions of the soldier. Putting holes, so to speak, or causing amnesia outright." Folding his hands on the table in front of him he looked at the still standing Tapley and Graves. "The IMC expects yours and their cooperation in this, remember that."

Graves stared at the older man with a bit of defiance in his dark eyes before closing them slowly and sighing. He couldn't believe the things he had to do to win this war and achieve the peace he wanted.

"Fine. Do it."

"Sir?" Tapley turned to his superior with shock evident on his tired face. "You really don't mean to-"

"My order stands!" Graves turned to Tapley. The other man stared back for a moment before snapping his mouth shut and nodding. His eyes turned back to the aged General. "We still need to discuss later why you needed to appropriate several stores rooms for what was labeled as 'other experiments.'

"Very well." General Marder smiled thinly. "The operation is already underway as we speak. They should be done in about six hours time." He stood up and let out a long breath. "Working with the Human nervous system is tricky business." With another nod towards the gathered officers and mercenary he departed.

"Sir." Tapley ground out as he nodded to the Vice-Admiral and then to Richards. He turned and nearly stomped out of the Ward Room to make his way to the barracks. Or the Commissary, he needed a drink or a lot of drinks. His previous plans were thrown out the window as he pushed off the new training regimen until after he got David and Pavel back.

"Roe." He told his pad. It searched for the Pilot and paged her quickly.

"Sir?" Her voice emerged from the hand held device. "What can I do for you?"

"Gather Hazard at the Barracks and have Mill-" He paused and shook his head. "Have someone get a deck of cards. I'm bringing the drinks."

"Aye-aye, sir!" Tapley closed the link and let out a sigh as he was making his way from the Ward room.

"Captain Tapley!" A man yelled, whom Tapley recognized as Captain Richards. "May I have a moment?"

Looking at the man and then down the other way, he nodded. Why not?

.

"Perry, I need you to adjust the incision depth by 0.2." The other man complied as he moved the surgical tool over and replaced it with the appropriate one. "Dicky, prepare the jacket's mounting bracket for the hub. Number two will be ready before number one."

First Lieutenant Isaac Martin stood calmly between the two teams working simultaneously on the two Pilots. He only held a tablet in the crook of his left arm as he looked between that and the patients. He would not personally get too involved in the surgeries, but he was directing them the most efficient way he could.

"Agee, prepare the jacket for number two, I want the pieces ready before we have to mount this into number two." There was a murmur of acknowledgement as the woman went to work.

"May I ask a question, sir?" One of the two preparing the chip's jacket or mounting bracket asked. Isaac wasn't sure which one asked. He nodded in their direction. "Is it really all that safe to be poking around in someone's neural system like this?" There was a hiss from the woman's partner, so Agee had asked the question. He raised his free hand to silence Dicky.

"It's a good question, a real brain-teaser if you ask me." There was a subdued groan from somewhere behind him. "It is quite dangerous, because where we are doing this and what we are implanting can have lasting effects." He gestured to one side. "Take patient one for example. He could be a warm hearted individual who doesn't really want to harm anyone, and with a few signal modulations from the chip or from our equipment, we can turn him into a stone-cold killer. Or," he twisted his fingers in the air as his thoughts raced. "We could send an erroneous signal to his brain, burning out motor functions, adding new instinctive reactions or even short out his memory. For now, we are pulling from the sources that go to the short-term memory and using those signals to boost efficiency for the rest of the body."

He looked between the teams and then the Pilots.

"In this day of age where everything can be set with reminders, sometimes, memory isn't quite as needed as it used to be. Providing the body with more power that is drawn out through these Gen2 chips." He smiled behind his visor, he knew the others couldn't see his face, but he knew they could read his body language.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as they went back to work with more questions they didn't want to ask later.

.

Darkness, silence and weightless. These three things pushed themselves to the forefront of David's mind as his mind tried to regain control of his body and it's motor functions. He didn't know if his eyes were open yet, but it was still dark. Groaning slightly, he fought back the haze that had surrounded his mind.

When had he been knocked unconscious? He couldn't feel the almost familiar weight of his gear, so he couldn't be on the battlefield. He wasn't captured either, he felt too bare for that as well.

With no clear answers coming to his mind, his body tried to shut itself down and rest, but his mind was too active to give up yet. With another and more deep groan, his eyes cracked open. To almost immediately slam shut as the bright ceiling lights blinded him. He couldn't allow himself to drift off yet, he needed to figure out where he was and what had happened.

With another surge of effort he felt his left arm raise slightly and come back down heavily on his chest. It was slow going, but progress was being made. Moving his other arm came easier now that his body was responding properly to his commands. Drawing his legs up closer to his torso he planted his feet on the stiff cushion that he was resting on.

Almost.

Tilting his left knee to the side he felt gravity starting to tug on the limb and start dragging it off the bed, he adjusted his leg and was surprised by how fluidly his lower leg slid out and off the mat. His foot now hung off the edge and it made it easier for him to start sitting up. The rest of his motions seemed to be moving faster and before he could piece things together he was sitting up and his eyes were opening.

His thoughts were still muddled and his mind clouded with a lack of information, and the blank room with the hint of ammonia in the air reminded him of a medical ward. Something drew his eyes to the door and it slid open a moment later to admit a man in a casual looking uniform. David's mind reeled to a halt as he looked the man over. He looked friendly enough and there was hesitation in the other man's step.

Nothing immediately significant jumped out at David. The man was of average to slightly average height and he was fit. The way he moved was more of a glide, so he was dangerous. He was dressed in a wardrobe of only a few variations of gray with the exception of a patch on each shoulder. As David's eyes took in the other man he hesitated on the face and hair, brown hair that was slightly longer than regulation.

It was his eyes though. They held doubt and hesitation, but buried in there he could see hope. David relaxed slightly as the man moved to the only chair in the room. David blinked at the man, something seemed familiar about him. Something he should know about him? Did he know him personally? If he did, how long?

The other man seemed to run out of patience before David could come to any conclusion as to who he was.

"Hello, David." The other man spoke quietly. In this silent room it was clearly audible. "Do you know who I am?"

David's eyes narrowed on the other man's eyes, trying to see into them and discern the thing he had been wondering since the door opened. Who would come and see him? Things were coming back to him, albeit slowly. He had his sister, but he couldn't recall where she was posted at the moment. He knew maybe some of the members of his team would come and see him, but in the haze he was in he couldn't recall how long he had been a part of the team. Something finally reached the front of his mind, a playing card and a stupid smile plastered on this same man as he was sprawled out on a training mat.

"Ace." He spoke the thought. It seemed to be the right answer as the other man smiled in response.

"Close enough. How are you feeling?" That was a pretty standard question.

"I'm… Not sure." David whispered, trying to get his thoughts out. His body was calming down again and his mind wasn't fighting back as much anymore. "Everything feels fuzzy…" He raised a hand and touched a temple to emphasize it. "…in here." He had the mental capacity to at least internally slap himself for the poor response he gave. The other man hummed in thought before posing a new question.

"But you know where you are? You remember what happened?"

"Vaguely." He was in the medical ward. He was called in for something, something important, a surgery. "I know there was some kind of surgery, but I don't remember why it happened." The other man remained silent, possibly to allow David to continue collecting his thoughts. "There was someone else with me. Gregor?" The name came up easily to him. Gregor had been in Hazard longer than him. "What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"You mean Pavel?" Ace asked him in return before answering the question. "I'm honestly not sure." Another moment of silence passed between the two. David frowned and tore his eyes away from Ace for a moment before looking at him again.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. Someone… thought it would be good for you if I dropped by." Ace was hesitant but explained regardless. He seemed to be answering honestly, and David could feel himself relaxing again. This guy seemed friendly enough, maybe they were friends?

"Thank you." David finally broke the silence.

"For what?" Ace seemed to be taken completely by surprised by the show of thanks, how odd.

"Coming to see me." David clarified. "It's a little hard to piece everything together right now, and I don't think I'm cut out for duty with the headspace I'm in. But thank you, for dropping by."

Ace sat there watching David with a raised eyebrow that seemed to be telling him that he was expecting this to be some sort of sick joke and he was the butt of it. After a few moments of nothing happening and no one saying anything, Ace relaxed a bit and smiled.

"You're welcome, David. After all, what are friends for?" A massive weight seemed to lift off of David as he heard those words. He nodded and he felt all his exhaustion crash down on him and he struggled to keep his eyes open and head up. "I'll leave you be, mate." Ace spoke quietly and quietly made his way to the door. "Looks like you need the rest."

David didn't remember when he had moved himself back to the laying position, or even when the other Pilot had even left the room. His head hadn't even made it onto the stiff pillow before he succumbed to the dreamscape. He knew oddly enough that he hadn't dreamed in a while, and this would be a new experience for him.

.

A few days had passed since David and Pavel had been released from the medical ward and the two had worked hard to keep pace with the other Pilots. Captain Tapley had his reservations about allowing them to join the training regimen the rest of the squad was doing, especially after a surgery on their heads, but his doubts were dispelled when he witnessed their performance. A few complained about how the two seemed to be catching up too quickly and surpassing those who were new or less experienced within the team.

Their movements were more fluid and it was very noticeable on certain exercises. Their endurance levels, which were amazing beforehand, seemed to have doubled or even tripled since the surgery. Everything in combat training to synchronizing with their Titans and running drills in the Sim Pods, they excelled at.

Not all the things they noticed were positive however. The first thing they noticed was with Pavel and his memory. The man had almost no recollection of his time in Hazard Squad, and he was one of the oldest team members. Commander Roe had even punched him in the face when she tried talking to him and jogging his memory. They had gone to the Academy together and had joined Hazard together. The man was excellent in knowing his regulations and anything that was IMC and battle tactics. The realizations of what had happened eventually forced him to distance himself from the team and stay with his Titan OS for longer, having Bard replay logs from all previous missions and training sims to fill the holes.

His once boisterous laughter in the barracks was now silenced.

The team started to notice problems with David when during a CQC training session a Marvin had approached the man and had notified him he was late for a regularly scheduled evaluation with Commander Ames. All the Pilots had fallen silent, since as far as they knew, David didn't forget anything. There were other incidents where David would space out and forget about something he had said earlier that day or in the week. He would laugh it off and say he would get better with time. Hazard was growing concerned with his new behavior.

"Lassen Sie mich also sehen, ob ich mich daran erinnern kann." David stated as he was going over his gear which was now fully repaired. "Unsere letzte Mission auf Victor war ein Erfolg?" There was a small chirp from the blue hologram beside him as Hannah confirmed his statement. "Wir zerstörten das Red Eye und zwangen die Miliz zum Rückzug." Another chirp. "Jetzt jagen wir die Miliz wieder blind wieder." Chirp."Ich hatte eine Operation, die mich die Dinge vergessen lässt, und jetzt bin ich fröhlicher?" Chirp. "Hannah…"

"Alle Ihre Aussagen sind richtig. Möchten Sie die relevanten Daten und Aufnahmen überprüfen?" If David didn't know any better he would say she was doting on him a bit too much. She was acting just like how he remembered his mother.

"Nein, Hannah, es geht mir gut, ist meine Schwester verfügbar?" David asked as he looked over his helmet. He speculated on how he apparently survived getting stabbed in the face through it. The small and large blessings in his life.

"Negativ, sie ist gerade im Umzug. Möchtest du ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen?"

"Nur... Lassen Sie sie wissen, mich anzurufen, wenn sie kann, ich werde antworten."

"Verstanden, David." David placed the helmet down and peered at the hologram for a moment.

"Du hast mich öfter angerufen, warum ist das so?" Hannah's hologram seemed to dim for a moment before answering.

"Ich habe Daten mit mehreren anderen Einheiten ausgetauscht, und ich hatte Sie bei der letzten Mission fast verloren. Ich fühle mich wie eine persönliche Verbindung mit Ihnen, dem Piloten, und wird zu einer effizienteren und effektiveren Kampfkraft führen." David quirked an eyebrow up before shrugging in surrender to the machine's logic.

"Danke, Hannah, das schätze ich." He opened his mouth to say more, but the sound of someone approaching cut him off.

"Excuse me, LT. Turner? Sir?" David didn't recognize him, but he had a dark grey uniform with a red patch on the left side. Science Division, the single silver bar told him it was a First Lieutenant. "Do you have a moment to spare."

David looked at the hologram projector and was surprised to see that Hannah had already disabled the projection.

"Sure, why not."

.

It was hard to keep track of the time being locked in a small cell. It made the time pass by even slower when the people were isolated and were unable to communicate with one another. Sure it prevented anyone from making any half-baked plots for an escape, but it was just dreadfully boring.

Especially for the Militia pilot Alessa.

Alessa sat in a cell aboard some IMC ship brooding. She never got the name of the place, no matter how many times she asked the guards. Some were nicer than others, but she figured it was mostly to her being a woman and they were mostly very far from home. She hadn't seen anyone else she knew in a while, and the cell in front of her was unoccupied so she couldn't try to communicate to whomever was supposed to reside there. Her silent brooding one day was interrupted by the sound of approaching boots.

Lots of boots if the crashing echoes were anything to go by. Those boots were followed by IMC infantry and even Pilots. With her curiosity piqued she tried to lean as far as she could to peer out and see what was going on before her door slid open and she collapsed in a heap outside her cell.

"Guess what, 328!" A female Grunt clapped her gloved hands together with all the same mock enthusiasm her voice held. "You are going to a new home!" Alessa gritted her teeth as she sat up on her legs. Pushing a lock of stray hair behind her ear she glared at the helmeted trooper.

"Is it back to the Militia? I could use the leg room." She was rewarded with a closed fist to her cheek.

"No you little terrorist fuck!" The Grunt hissed and crouched down to Alessa's level. "Someone wanted all of you off our ship and unfortunately it's not out the airlock like we wanted it to be." The woman stood up and reached down to grab at Alessa's hair. "You lot are all being transferred to a different ship that can hold you better than this one could." There was a dark chuckling, but she could care less as she was more occupied with the pain on her head from the hair pulling.

"I'll go with you nicely!" Alessa nearly howled as her hands gripped at the man-sized fist. "Just, fucking let go!" The pressure released and Alessa closed her eyes for a moment before she felt a rough shove to send her stumbling in what she assumed was the right direction for the shuttle bay. "Any place can't get worse than this." She muttered to herself.

"You'd best keep your mouth shut you stupid bitch." The Grunt threatened. "What could a little puke like you do for the Militia anyway? Pass out towels at the end of the day?" She snorted at her own joke.

"No." Alessa ground her teeth. "I am a pilot."

Alessa stared into the multi-ocular headpiece of the Grunt before her eyes widened a bit in realization of what misunderstanding was happening now. She didn't get to try and clarify what she said as the Grunt drew her sidearm and had it pointed straight at her. Alessa stared down the barrel for a moment before looking up and down the sights of the RE .45 to the Grunt's helmeted head.

"Sarge!" She had reached up to touch the comm unit on her helmet. "This is Lance Corporal Riam, I think there was a mix-up. I'm escorting a Militia Pilot." There was a brief moment of silence. "Understood." She dropped her hand from the helmet piece and her aim didn't waiver as other soldiers and prisoners made their way out of the brig.

"Look-" Alessa tried before the safety clicking off on Riam's handgun shut her back up.

"You are going to stay quiet, or I get to claim I put down a Militia Pilot." There was a tense pause as the marching boots were cut off from a door closing. "We clear?"

Alessa kept her mouth shut and nodded quickly in hopes of keeping her head in one piece.

.

"Thank you for your time, Pilot." Isaac smiled slightly at David who stood nearby. "I'm glad to see that nothing seems to be out of sorts after the surgery." Isaac looked down at his pad and scribbled a few more things down before bowing his head and leaving.

David's smile had died the moment Isaac left, something felt off about him, something false. He would have to sort through that later though, a quick glance at his chronometer told him he was running short on time to head down to the hangar to join the rest of Hazard team. His knowledge of the mission was limited at this point. But he had been slightly briefed by Hannah earlier when the fleet had started to make the jumps to some uncharted piece of space.

A Militia base out in some unknown piece of the Frontier made sense to David. It was also incredibly dangerous and cut off from most resources. David ground his teeth before he let out a heavy breath to calm his mind down a bit. He paused in the passageway for a moment and closed his eyes to take in another breath. The sounds of the ship seemed to put him into a sense of ease.

The vibrations in the deck and bulkheads, the thrum of the engines and the hissing of air filters. All of these things had been a part of his life for a while now and to many shipboard personnel, these things had become cathartic for them. This calming sense was shattered as a parade of troops appeared from a large door further down.

David's eyes snapped open as he watched the procession of Pilots and Grunts approach with what he could tell were prisoners. His eyebrows drew down as he thought about what he was seeing. What were they doing in here now? Deciding that thinking was not going to get him any answers he decided to step into the center of the passage. A small Pilot who was leading the column stopped abruptly, clearly startled by his appearance.

"What's going on here?" David's voice boomed in the passage. His eyes swept over the assembled crew and prisoners. They paused on the dark eyes of one of the female prisoners. Something seemed familiar about her, and she was staring strangely at him as well. His eyes slid back to the Pilot in front of him.

"Prisoner transfer, sir." The small man informed him nervously. "These are the orders." He pulled out a small tablet and held it out to David.

David looked down at the tablet before taking it with one hand. His other arm adjusting his helmet in the crook of his left arm as he raised the tablet up to read the order.

"Captain Richards and Captain Van Doorn made this order? Authorized by Vice Admiral Graves?" David looked back at the Pilot, who helplessly shrugged. "Alright, I apologize for detaining you. Carry on." David handed back the tablet and moved aside so the column could get moving again. They hadn't gotten very far before he could hear the hushed whispers of a few of them.

"The fuck was that?"

"That guy is huge! Who is he?"

"Quiet! That is one of the Response Pilots! Those guys are maniacs!" David looked back at the column and a few heads snapped back to the front as they met his eyes.

Only one didn't turn away. It was that female prisoner again, and this time she had a ghost of a smile across her lips. As she started to turn he felt something possess him that he hadn't felt in a long time. It forced him to call out and get the column to stop once more.

"You! Give me your name!" There was a series of heads turning quickly and a few people pointed to themselves in confusion. Her eyes had come back to his and he saw something spark in the dark pools.

"Alessa… Sir." She called in response. Her smile going from a slight appearance to full on ear to ear. David's eyes narrowed and he grunted in response, killing her smile slightly. The spark in her eyes was still there however as she stared into his eyes.

David turned abruptly and marched his way to the hangar door and to join the chaos of his brothers and sisters in arms. A smile adorning his face for a reason he could not fathom at this moment.

.

"Looks like the Spectres clean up quick." David commented into the team frequency as their dropship slowed down over the husk of the colony. Screams and sporadic bursts of gunfire accentuated the haunting quality the clinging fog held over the morning in the colony. There was a few comments made over the channel before they all diverted their attention to the far side of the colony.

"Sir! It looks like Militia ships! Deploying ground forces at the north end of the village!" David watched the ship as it lowered in the distance.

The dropship lowered and David's boots dropped to the still wet grass of the morning.

.

 **Post A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. It was a lot of fun and stress to write this up. Captain Van Doorn and his ship the Capacity belong to MacGustah. Isaac Martin belongs to Torheit. Jake belongs to Reilly. Yaddah yaddah. I hope you liked the entry of General Marder and his need to experiment for the greater good. Until next time Pilots!**

Here are the German translations.

"So let me see if I can recall it all."

"Our last mission on Victor was a success?"

"We destroyed the Red Eye and forced the Militia to retreat."

"Now we are hunting down the Militia blindly, again."

"I had a surgery that makes me forget things, and now I am more cheerful?"

"All your statements are correct. Would you like to review the relevant data and footage?"

"No, Hannah, I'll be fine. Is my sister available?"

"Negative, she is currently on shift. Would you like to leave her a message?"

"Just… Let her know to call me when she can. I'll answer."

"Understood, David."

"You have been calling me by my name more often, why is that?"

"I have been exchanging data with several other Units and I had almost lost you twice on the last mission. I feel like a more personal connection with you, the Pilot, will result in a more efficient and effective fighting force."

"Thanks, Hannah. I appreciate it."


	7. Chapter 6

**CH. 6- Amongst the Giants**

 **A/N: So yeah... I say hi from the Land of the Rising Sun. I got here for work and things have been slowed down a lot on my end for the story. My work consumes too much time. Sorry... I'm trying hard, I promise. Remember, Titanfall is owned by EA and Respawn Entertainment.**

The local sun was just rising over the horizon and the warmth it was providing was used mostly to burn away the layer of mist that clung to the wet grass. The near serene morning at the colony was shattered by screams, explosions and the staccato bursts of assault weapons.

David's eyes swept over the first few buildings after his boots had sank into the dew covered grass. For their shoddy appearance from above, they looked deceptively sturdy. His eyes snapped back to a Spectre dragging a man by the scruff of his neck to a line of other colonists. He felt something hitch in his throat as the man was forced to his knees. The woman next to him a sobbing mess as she leaned towards him and was cut off as a single shot rang out and she fell forward in a heap.

The row of Spectres behind them quickly finished off the rest.

This.

This was Frontier Justice.

The people were cutthroat out here and if you wronged someone, recompense was harsh. David frowned as he stopped staring and turned away. Something like this used to never bother him, not before his time in the IMC or during. He had seen how the Militia dealt with their own insurgents and called out the IMC for being barbaric.

Hypocrites. Every last one of them and it made him sick.

Criminals on IMC controlled colonies at least had the luxury of a trial to prove their innocence. Not here though, and right now they didn't have time to set up a court for a whole colony living off the grid.

"Never get used to seeing this." Mantesteva's voice cut through the silence on the comms.

"No… Not even us Frontier Rats." White commented a few moments after. "Shit is fucked up, even by our standards." David could see White striding past a pair of Spectres that were hefting a corpse over to a pile. The man shaking his head slowly. "Damned test for the General's new sex toys I bet."

"Fucking White!" Someone bellowed into the comms. The mood failed to raise with the half-hearted laughter. Even David forced a small laugh.

"Alright everyone." Tapley's voice ground out. "Keep your rifles up and heads on a swivel. The Spectres haven't finished sweeping the area, so keep your eyes open for Militia forces and locals looking for potshots."

A chorus of aye-ayes filled the channel as the Pilots broke out into trios and spread out amongst the buildings. Explosions and increased levels of gunfire indicated that the Militia reinforcements had engaged with the IMC forces sweeping the area.

David kept close to a wall as he began to enter the housing area, his head tilted up and his eyes looking for any motion in the clouded sky. He would see the occasional dropship zip in or out of his line of sight. More IMC Pilots had joined Hazard on the ground and with how a few moved across the open rooftops or the grass-filled streets. They were new at this.

They also didn't last long.

One Pilot on a roof was felled by a single shot from a sniper. A trio on the ground were riddled with holes from machine gun fire. David shook his head sadly as he watched them fall to the dirt. One hadn't stopped moving though, a few weak motions as he attempted to crawl away.

Without another thought David dashed from cover and in a show of dexterity went into a roll before propping up on a knee to take aim at any Militia forces. Two Pilots and a squad of Grunts fell into the sights of his Hemlock before he squeezed the trigger. The burst-fire weapon and it's accuracy tearing into the Pilots and the Grunts that hadn't been caught in his sweep scattered to find somewhere to hide.

With his current opposition subdued David made for the last of the distance to the wounded Pilot and grabbed him by the shoulder of his gear. The man groaned in pain and offered no other form of acknowledgement. The man was fading fast, and David needed to hurry.

Letting his Hemlock out of his grip and hang on the sling across his chest. David grabbed the man with his now free hand and full on backpedalled towards a nearby home. His back slammed into the door, but it was locked and he believed barricaded too. He slightly turned to slam his shoulder into it for good measure. Something rattled, but nothing budged.

A window near the door flew open and a shotgun barrel was shoved out at an awkward angle to try and catch David in the blast it let out. He was too close for the buckshot's spread to do anything and he reached out with his right hand and yanked the gun out. A terrified shriek from a woman erupted from inside as the gun was yanked and she came following out the window on the ground below him. David didn't hesitate as he drew his sidearm and shot her twice in the upper back.

Raising his weapon he reached to his belt and pulled a stun grenade and released it's pin in one fluid motion. Counting silently in his head he side-armed the canister into the window and hefted the wounded Pilot onto his shoulder before the bang went off. When it did he tossed the other man inside before following him in.

The room had obviously been a nice and quiet homestead before the IMC had shown up. These people could have been good people too, but to David, they had sealed their fate the moment they abandoned the IMC. Three men and two more women were inside and clutching at their heads in pain before David sighted them and emptied two bullets into each.

The room seemed to fall deathly silent before several bodies collapsed and one of them landed on the lone table. No other signs of motion were made until David relaxed slightly and released his offhand from the weapon. He needed to treat this Pilot before he bled out.

Dragging the boy by his gear away from the window David did a superficial glance at the other Pilot. Several bullet wounds on the upper legs and two in the lower torso that he could see. Luckily it seemed like some of the juice that is pumped into the Pilot's veins was slowing the blood and keeping the poor guy awake.

"You're going to be fine," David paused to look at the strip of cloth with the man's name, "Jenkins. I'll get you patched up." David reached into a pouch for his basic aid kit. "Hannah, ich brauche Hilfe."

"Ich sehe hervor, welche Wunden Sie über die anderen priorisieren sollten. Die beiden unteren Torso-Wunden und diese beiden sind in der Nähe einer Arterie und sollten schnell behandelt werden." Hannah's voice filled his ear and several red spots turned to blue as Hannah made the necessary adjustments to his visor.

.

There was not much resistance to the IMC fleet as it dispersed the smaller ships into a defensive position around the carriers in orbit. Captain Van Doorn looked out the massive window on the observation deck and stroked at his mustache in thought. The object of his attention being that of the dark emerald of a planet before him.

Moments like these made this whole thing worth it. The adventure, the danger and the conflict. All of it paid out to his sense of duty and these discoveries and once in a lifetime views.

He pulled his hand away and dipped it into a pocket to retrieve a pipe. The old wood worn with time but still strong, just like him. Placing the stem between his teeth he proceeded to pack it with some fancy tobacco he would order through some fancy catalogue. He made a mental note to buy some more when he reached a Hub.

He was nearly out.

As he reached for his matchbook, he w as interrupted as the only door slid open and a junior officer strode in, silently taking in the sights. The young man shook his head before stiffening and taking a breath.

"Captain, there is a broadcast waiting for you on the bridge, sir." The man stood there, motionless and awaiting dismissal and started to fidget awkwardly when the Captain said nothing.

"Very well," Van Doorn eventually spoke. His voice hindered by his clenched teeth on his pipe. "You may leave, I'll be along shortly." He suppressed a sigh as the man smartly turned on his heel and departed. Van Doorn opened his eyes to look at the unnamed planet below one more time before removing the pipe from his mouth. It wouldn't due to show he was breaking regulation on the bridge.

As the door to the elevator slid shut behind him he pulled out the small tobacco case from his pocket and unceremoniously dumped the tobacco from his pipe back inside. He stowed the case and the pipe in his blouse pocket just as the door slid open to the passageway that would lead him to the bridge.

The starting of a migraine was making itself aware, he had a good idea as to who was trying to hail him. He tried to shove the displeasure down and he kept a straight face as he passed several crewman and patrolling infantry, acknowledging them with slight nods as he strode on.

The bright lights and the polished steel of the passageways provided a great contrast to what he had seen out the viewports and screens. In it's own way, it was cathartic to him. It helped put him at ease as he approached the bridge and helped bolster him as he crossed the threshold.

The bridge was alive with action, troop deployments on the ground were displayed on multiple screens. Unit statistics were displayed with their appropriate attachments and even Titan launch preparations were displayed on the side. Several ships had already deployed their armored payload to the surface. The Capacity was one of them.

Reaching the command chair he rested a hand on it before placing himself in it. A blinking yellow light alerted him to the transmission awaiting him. Without another thought he tapped it and a small screen came to life near his hand.

General Marder was on the other side of the screen, and the man did not look too pleased.

.

"So this is our prospective list?" There was a pause. "I've seen a few of these Pilots already, I think you need to rethink what qualifies them." The sigh that followed Blisk's statement echoed over the channel as he stood in a now abandoned room.

"Hey, you gave me criteria for what you want to expand the Apex Predators to more than just tactical advisors." A female voice retorted over the comms. There was a burst of gunfire and the line was silent for a moment. "A lot of the Pilots you wanted me to look at are too new, too idealistic." Her voice returned to the line. "We need people with more salt, more jaded in the whole thing."

"I get what you are saying, Slone." Blisk ground out. "What I need are experienced Pilots, but you can't pass up fresh new ones that have the talents we need. We can change them later with training and experience." He paused as he started to leave the room to rejoin the combat. "If they live."

Slone chuckled over the line.

"I can think of a few to look over. I've got a few contracts drawn out for a few after we are done here."

"Sounds good." Blisk's eyes turned back into the room once more. Examining his work at the colonists that were splayed across the floor. "Just make sure to pass them by me before you approach the Pilots." There was a noncommittal grunt across the channel from Slone. He chuckled, that was the best he was going to get from her about this topic.

.

David let out a breath as the other Pilot was finally patched up to the best of his ability. Hopefully someone would come and pick him up soon. David reached over to the other Pilot's kit and triggered a distress beacon. That would ensure someone would come to get him.

Passing his hands over his pants he attempted to get some of the blood on his gloves off. Staining his uniform in the process, he would need a new one. Grimacing he reached for his Hemlock and checked it quickly. Still ready and loaded, good.

David's radio came to life.

"David, do you read me? Over" He stopped dead in his tracks and reached up to key his mic.

"This is Lurch, go ahead, Ace."

"I've got a fix on a Militia sniper positioned at the top of the crow's nest of the watch-tower, can you draw his attention while I move in to eliminate him?" David took a moment to approach a window and peak out at the aforementioned building. Several ideas came to mind. One stuck.

"Leave it to me, Jake. Over and out." He cut the mic and switched channels. "This is Liuetenant Turner requesting Titanfall on grid seven-tac-three. Hard-fall request."

"Acknowledged, Pilot." The deep drone of Spyglass responded. "Standby for Titanfall."

"Hannah, während du wartet, um zu fallen, bekommst du Jakes Lage, ich möchte dafür sorgen, dass er in Ordnung ist."

"Pilot Lincolns Vitalität ist alles im normalen -"

"Nicht was ich meinte, Hannah." David groaned out as he made his way out the window he had entered in. "Sag mir nur, wo er ist, bitte."

"Verstanden." There was a pause. "Pilot Lincoln ist ein Viertel von einem Kilometer südwestlich von Ihrer Position. Seien Sie geraten, es gibt mehrere feindliche Infanterie und Titanen in Ihrem perspektivischen Weg."

"Verstanden, ich gehe."

"Anerkannt, sei sicher, ich bin im freien Fall." Hannah reported before the line went quiet.

David pressed his body against the first building he came across to see where the tower was in relation to his current position and the newly placed marker on his HUD. It was still a good distance from him, but it provided a lot of sight to whomever was inside.

He peered around a corner to spot the flaming comet that was Hannah. She was going to land nearly on the lookout. He knew she wouldn't be able to tear down the building, but she could rough the sniper up a bit.

David could hear the occasional explosion and constant gunfire. But it was subsiding. The battle was moving elsewhere and the Spectre advantage the IMC had was too much for the M-Cor reinforcement.

Like rats they were scurrying off to find somewhere safe.

He hadn't broken completely from following the cover lines the buildings offered, but he had relaxed slightly from his coiled stance.

Lurch had jogged almost two building lengths before he heard the humming. His instincts told him to dive and he did. Narrowly avoiding the stream of electricity that flowed over him and into a building. His head snapped back up quickly to find the source.

Not seeing anything immediately he turned his head to the side and saw an open door. Rolling quickly in he could hear the hum build back up.

"Hannah, ich brauche Hilfe!" David called into his radio. He fell silent as he heard voices approaching him.

Readying his weapon he went to his back and propped himself up against the wall near the door. The voices drew closer and he could make out what was being said.

"-sector almost secure! Archer squad is meeting up with us on the other side of that building, let's go!

"Does anyone hear that?" Someone piped in as they moved through the muddy street.

"Yeah... Shit! Get to cov-aaaggh!" The Sargeant screamed in pain as the Arc Cannon discarched towards her and her team. The electricity began jumping through the Grunts and only one managed to step back in time.

"Fuck! No!" The man howled as he regained his nerves and surged forward to save someone.

David had seen the intention, and he didn't know why, but his body forced him to move. Leaping to his feet he managed to get up and out the door to grab the man before he could get any more than two steps.

"Shit! What-?" His complaints and curses were silenced as the screaming from his team abruptly silenced. The man's helmet swiveled over to watch as the electrical charge superheated his team's blood and the newly made gas forced it's way out of the Grunts.

Explosively.

David had managed to pull the lone man back to the relative safety of the building and clicked on his radio again.

"Hannah! Wo bist du?"

"Derzeit unterwegs, ich habe mich von einem feindlichen Titan verlobt." There was an audible pause. "Das Problem ist gepflegt worden. Ich werde kurzfristig da sein."

"Danke, Hannah." David sighed into his comms. This day was very hectic for him. He was being oddly emotional and it was now starting to bother him.

"What the Hell man? Who were you talking to? What were you saying?" The Grunt had now gotten his bearings and had stood back up and approached the sitting Pilot.

He also had to deal with this guy now.

David's glowing visor turned up and as the young man was about to say more he paused as the pieces fell in place. The man realized he had been ready to berate a Pilot, and one that had just saved his life. The man's mouth clicked shut.

"Just remember that I could have let you die." David spoke up ad he climbed to his feet and peered back outside.

.

"We need to get the fuck outta' here!" A man cried to the others gathered near the equipment. "We are farmers and moonshiners! Not fuckin' soldiers!"

A few of the surrounding men nodded while others tended to the monsterous weapon strapped to the power loader. A few sparks erupted from one place and while the onlookers shuffled nervously, the mechanics didn't bat an eye.

"Look, lad." A technician spoke up as she peeked over the Arc Cannon. "We have a good kill-box here." She gestured to the piles of reddened gear that was once a squad of soldiers. "Those IMC twats won't dare come after us here. They will get bored and move on elsewhere."

The first man opened his mouth to object but shut it when he saw her get back to work. They were entrenched in a large warehouse with only one entrance. Forcing IMC soldiers to funnel in. This also left them trapped.

"What about Titans?" Someone asked. Gesturing to the rusting mech that stood silently against the back of the building. "What if one of them shows up?" More worried glances were making their way around.

"That's why we modified this." The lady called out again. "It puts out enough power to short out anything. It draws directly from the colony reactor." She gave it an affectionate pat before she looked up at the group. "Besides, I doubt the IMC would waste those resources on a group of 'pitiful' farmers."

"But didn't we see a Pilot earlier?"

That's when the rumbling started and all the questions ceased. The building started to vibrate and tools along the wall rattled. Someone finally broke the sudden silence amongst them.

"The fuck was that?!"

"It's a fuckin' Titan! We gotta go!"

.

Hannah drew back her fist again as the structure held under another strike. The optic swiveled slightly as she studied the few dents she had made. Adjusting the output to the various servos and realigning her aim she struck again.

The wall cracked under her fist, giving her enough room to grab the new edge and tear it off with a deafening roar. Alarms immediately blared as her chassis came under immediate small arms fire. The level of her shields was logged and added to a minor monitor as she peered in the hole she had made.

Several men and women armed with rifles were firing from cover. She logged them as low level threats and continued her assessment. A firmly mounted Arc Cannon sat on a cargo loader and pointing down the muddy street. It sat currently abandoned of Titan or crew, no threat. A low rumbling caught her attention and her scan found the last threat.

A rusted old Atlas struggled to rise as it's pilot was attempting a manual operation with no signs of an OS. Moderate to low threat. She calculated how long dealing with the threats would take her and saved her results for review later. The results were in her favor, these were simple folk, farmers and mechanics. She should not have even had to label them as threats or targets. At this point though they had damned themselves, for they had threatened her Pilot.

She would do anything to protect him.

"Pilot Turner, ich empfehle Ihnen, zur vorherigen Richtlinie zurückzukehren und Pilot Lincoln zu finden. Das sollte nicht lange dauern." With a powerful motion she kicked open the wall the rest of the way for her to crouch and crawl in. A scream was cut off when the shattered metal crushed one man.

Ten targets remaining, Titan still intact.

Hannah reached out and grabbed one of the metal supports above her, tearing it out she slammed one end down on a man and swept it, with him into three other people. She didn't stop to analyze her work as she was now moving on to the next closest target.

A small woman screamed like a banshee as she fired until her clip was spent. Hannah's massive foot came crashing down on top of her and silencing her screams.

Hannah took a moment to check her shield charge, still nearly full. Low grade weapons with poor munitions loaded. Threat level changed to negligible. She changed to her priority target, the Titan staggering towards her.

The cockpit was exposed and the pilot was openly struggling with the controls. As the woman inside let out a defiant cry while throwing a wild haymaker, it was pointless. Hannah caught the incoming fist with ease and before the woman had time to register her impending death Hannah reached forward.

The woman's cry was muffled as Hannah's free hand crashed into the cockpit and it was silenced as the Titan's fist closed on the pilot and destroying everything inside the surrounding operating space.

The Atlas went limp in her grip and she let it drop to the floor as she surveyed for the last of the resistance inside. She spotted them in the road trying to surrender to an IMC grunt. He stood silently listening to them with his gun half raised. Hannah's audio receptors could pick up that they were trying to bargain for their lives, the Grunt didn't listen long before he gunned them down quickly.

With those targets eliminated Hannah moved towards the exit but halted as she scanned the Arc Cannon again. Heavily modified, but a decent replacement for the 40mm cannon she had lost in her skirmish with a Stryder. She had tried to salvage her weapon from the wreckage, but the weapon was too damaged after she used it as an impromptu spear to exploit a weakness in the command pod of the opposing Titan.

With the pros and cons weighed in she gripped stock and the base of the barrel. With a sure grip and appropriate pressure as to not crush anything, she planted a foot on the loader and gave it a mighty pull. Her foot pushed hard and with little time the poorly done welds shattered and the weapon came free.

Armed with her new weapon she moved to shadow her Pilot.

.

David was short on breath as he sprinted down the side street. This area was almost deserted as even the IMC had moved on. The fact Jake had stayed in a location for what he felt was too long had him worried. Rounding one more corner he spotted what he guessed was the final door.

The flimsy metal sheet that made up the door didn't stand a chance as his boot caved it in from the force. It fell off it's track and into the room, surprising the residents inside to his entrance. His Hemlock raised to kill those who threatened Ace.

His eyes tracked three plus one friendly. The rifle in his hands went up and his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Stop!"

He wasn't sure if he would have stopped for any other voice at that moment, but he did. His finger tensed for a moment before going slack against the trigger. The barrel was dipped slightly as David's head turned to his protégé and friend.

Ace.

.

Streams of data coursed over the several screens in front of General Marder and his attendant. Several other technicians were there as well. Analyzing the influx of information and then sidelining notes for later.

Marder held one hand up to his chin and tapped at it with his knuckle in thought. His attention was between two streams. The new updated Spectres and the seven Gen-2 Pilots still active on the colony below him.

Most of the results were disappointing to him.

The Spectres were a known improvement, but it was only slight once the actual Militia forces showed up to contend with them.

The Gen-2 implants? They had nothing concrete on that program yet, shame. His eyes shifted over to the attendant who was making comparisons to the different Pilots and jotting things down on a paper pad. Marder's eyes narrowed at that, paper was less common, especially here in the Frontier.

"Tell me, First Lieutenant, what do you see with the implants?"

"Well, sir, they are currently only recording data for further analysis." He paused as he adjusted his glasses. "Although the neural relays they provide have given a proven three percent reaction boost as well as an estimated heightened strength and endurance by about two percent." He looked back down to his pad and noted some things down before meeting the General's gaze again. "Would you like to add some variance to the Pilots?"

General Marder nodded once and Martin silently went to work at a console. Fingers flying over the keys as he sent messages to the implants in the different Pilots. He paused to look at the options for the different Pilots. Martin took a breath in as he finished the new commands.

"Modifications have been made, sir." He walked up to the General. "I've made the implant send signals to induce new chemical signals in the brain. Increased aggression, paranoia, depression or decreased them. Soon we will see how they affect the Pilots in question."

General Marder nodded slightly in acceptance of the information, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Very well, you may return to your post." He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Make sure that you make your rounds through the brig after the battle here. We want to see how the new model of Spectre approaches information gathering from a hostile source."

"Will do, sir." Isaac made a note on his notepad to get a few of the machines and set them up for a basic program. He needed somewhere to start, so he would have it modeled after him. Today was looking to be very productive.

.

"Fine. I'll help you, but we are having a talk after the mission's over." David growled. He didn't know what to do. This man who he trusted was helping the enemy now! Why did he allow this? He shook his head as he stiffly turned away from the colonists. He couldn't bear to look at them, the hate the woman showed towards him was palpable. He knew the real reason though, for his cold attitude, Jake had forced him into this situation and David knew he couldn't harm his friend. His rifle snapped back up as he peered out the door and scanned for anyone, Militia or IMC.

"Hannah."

"Ja, Pilot."

"Was ist die Disposition der IMC-Kräfte in diesem Sektor?"

"Die gegenwärtigen Kräfte bewegen sich nordwestlich im Nordwesten, um die Milizkräfte zurückzuziehen." There was a pause. "David." He hesitated, she never said his first name. "Es scheint eine drastische Veränderung in der chemischen Balance in dir zu sein. Ich kann keine eingehende Sonde machen, da etwas meine Analyse deiner Vitalität hemmt."

"Wa- Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen darüber, wir können uns später damit beschäftigen."

"Bekannt, wird dieses Thema in einer angemesseneren Situation wieder besprechen." Hannah conceded, but David could pick up what he could only guess was apprehension in her voice.

David peered over his shoulder at the small group with him, the woman with a shotgun was right behind him and the child followed her. Jake was helping the old man hobble along, David knew he should pause or slow down for them, but as he looked at Ace again he felt his anger spike. The betrayal of seeing the other man helping the enemy cut him deep. He could feel something cracking.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he suppressed the budding emotion with an iron will and focused on the approaching corner. They were near the end now, and then he could find out what had given Jake this change of heart. He paused as he scanned around the opening and the open field ahead of them.

Once he deemed the area clear enough he lifted an arm and tilted his wrist to get them moving again. He lowered his rifle as he straightened slightly. They should be clear now, and an odd sense of elation passed through him. Was he excited that he might pull something off that he should be stopping? Or was it like all the other emotions that had been welling up within him lately. His eyes caught the tree line and how close they had come, his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Oi! Pilots." Fuck, this guy. David stopped in his tracks and slowly turned.

Kuben Blisk stood not too far away with a detachment of Spectres accompanying him. How had he found them? How come Hannah hadn't warned him? As the Spectres approached them he lowered his rifle and let it hang from it's sling. His hands raised slightly in show of no resistance.

"David. Ich muss meinen Piloten um jeden Preis schützen." David squeezed his eyes shut as the pieces clicked. "Ich entschuldige mich, aber um dich zu beschützen, musste es getan werden." Pilot Lincoln läßt seine persönlichen Konflikte Sie und die Mission gefährden."

David let his hands drop to his sides. He couldn't look up to see Jake as the Spectres apprehended them all. Forcing them to kneel. His anger at Jake was still there, but he knew Blisk's reputation. The man would kill the Pilot, and no matter how betrayed and hurt he felt he couldn't let the man kill his friend.

"You'll live longer."

David's eyes snapped open and he looked at the knife wielding psycho. To Jake's credit he hadn't flinched.

"Let him go, Blisk." David spoke up, his hand resting on his sidearm. Ready to draw in a moment if he needed to and his other resting on the back of his kit where he kept his data knife. He was already planning on how to disable the two Spectres nearest him. They came alert when he touched his weapon.

Blisk hadn't moved, it seemed the man would at least entertain him.

"This isn't his fault. The kid's still a rookie. It's his first time seeing our way of handing out justice." Frontier justice was swift and brutal. Jake may have been a Pilot now, but he was still a Core kid. "He's confused, not in his mind at all."

Blisk didn't turn away and David gripped his weapons tighter. He was frustrated and he could feel the anger and distress clouding his mind. In the end, the hurt from the betrayal overwhelmed the other emotions raging in his head. The mercenary's arm tensed and David could see him slicing Jake's neck open and spilling his blood on this unknown planet. He wouldn't let his friend die here.

"He's not worth the effort."

Those damning words stung him. Some part of him felt like they were justified for what Jake did to him, but he quelled that thought. He could feel the handle on his sidearm creaking in his grip. The standoff didn't last much longer as Blisk chuckled and stood up. David let go of his knife but maintained his grip on his pistol. Ever vigilant on the mercenary.

As the man began walking away he almost relaxed, but his heightened senses screamed danger and he drew his Hammond in response. The weapon stayed at his side as Blisk shot all three colonists in a line. Executing them, but sparing Jake. David breathed a sigh of relief.

"We don't take prisoners." With his piece spoken the man left with his retinue of Spectres. David watched them warily as they entered the colony again.

He hated that man.

David turned from the now gone man and machines to look at Jake. He worked over in his mind how he could broach any topic with the man. He hesitated, Jake seemed to be going through the shock of the moment. He took one step towards his friend but stopped.

He betrayed you and sided with the sympathizers, let that sink in. Some dirty little part of his mind told him, and in a moment of anger he turned and strode away. He would calm down first before he would address that problem. His boots made contact with one of the dropship's loading ramp and he ducked his head as he climbed in. He didn't say anything as a Grunt went around passing ammunition and explosives to the troops in the dropship.

David knew what was going to happen, they were going to crush the Militia at the distant crashed wreck. He felt a small ray of true joy in that moment.

No rest for Hazard this day.

.

 **P/N: Thank you for reading! I hope it was to your liking for the delay. So I hope I can make the updates more regular now, since I am used to my schedule here, mostly. I also have about a quarter of the next chapter ready, since I've been grinding away at this one and got the next one started on my friggen' cell phone at work. Which in itself is a pain in the ass since it autocorrects everything into German, first world problems right? So Jake belongs to my buddy Reilly, Captain Van Doorn belongs to Mac Gustah and Isaac Martin belongs to Torheit. Good luck and keep on keepin' on Pilots!**

 **Translations in order**

 **"Hannah, I'm going to need help."**

 **"I am highlighting which wounds you should prioritize over the others. The two lower torso wounds and these two are near an artery and should be treated quickly."**

 **"Hannah, while you are waiting to drop, get me Jake's location, I want to make sure he is okay."**

 **"Pilot Lincoln's vitals are all within normal-"**

 **"Not what I meant, Hannah."**

 **"Just tell me where he is, please."**

 **"Understood"**

 **"Pilot Lincoln is one quarter of a kilometer Southwest of your position. Be advised, there are multiple hostile infantry and Titans in your perspective path."**

 **"Understood, I'm going."**

 **"Acknowledged, be safe. I am in freefall."**

 **"Hannah! I need help!"**

 **"Hannah! Where are you?"**

 **"Currently en route. I have been engaged by an enemy Titan."**

 **"The problem has been taken care of. I will be there momentarily."**

 **"Thank you, Hannah."**

 **"Yes, Pilot."**

 **"What's the disposition of the IMC forces in this sector?"**

 **"Current forces are moving north by northwest in pursuit of retreating Militia forces."**

 **"There seems to be a drastic change in chemical balance in you. I cannot make an in-depth probe as something is inhibiting my analysis of your vitals."**

 **"Don't worry about that now, we can deal with it later."**

 **"Noted, will revisit this topic in a more appropriate situation."**

 **"I must protect my Pilot, at all costs."**

 **"I apologize, but to protect you it had to be done. Pilot Lincoln is letting his personal conflicts endanger you and the mission."**


	8. Chapter 7

**CH. 7-Warrior's Call**

 **A/N: So I am still behind, but I am catching up. Lol. I was having problems loading this as well, I would think you would like to read this over something four times as long and filled with brackets. Don't know why it wanted to post scripting and all of that nonsense. Remember, Activision and Respawn own the game, not me. Enjoy!**

The redeployment of troops hadn't been too difficult. The moment a drone made it's way into the general air space controlled by the Militia it was shot down with precise fire. Immediately ruling out a solo run from just drop ships.

"They have dug themselves in up there. We need to push up to these buildings here." Captain Tapley pointed at the holotable in their new Ground Operations. "We can do bombing runs to soften up the opposition and then I recommend hard dropping Hatchet and Crimson teams here and here."

Two points highlighted in amber and transformed into two squads of Titans. A few heads from the gathered officers and NCOs nodded in consent.

"If they require assistance we can hard drop Nickel in between the two to assist them both." A third point appeared and more Titans materialized before splitting equally amongst the first two.

"Why would we want to risk those Pilots for a half baked plan like that?" One man pointedly asked. Tapley's hardened eyes narrowed at the brute opposite of him. "I'm just saying," Blisk continued, "we shouldn't chance the lives of elite Pilots when we have enough troops to march up and take that wreck and it's surrounding buildings." A few more people began to nod and some started to murmur amongst themselves.

"I appreciate your input, advisor Blisk," Tapley's voice was laced with venom, "but these are Pilots like Hazard. We are trained to drop in and accomplish the impossible." He held his hand out towards the display. "Two, no, three teams would be more than necessary for this assault." Kuban nodded slowly.

"Pilots are a commodity out here, Captain. Especially the reaction teams like yours. Conscripts and volunteers are easy to come by." He pointed to the assembling infantry just beyond hearing. "Why waste a valuable resource when it could be accomplished in a less costly way?"

"Less costly? They have kill boxes set up, the infantry will get torn apart on approach." Someone pointed out. Gesturing to the overlay.

Blisk only shrugged as he folded his arms slowly. The tension in the air between the advisor and the gathered IMC personnel was growing thick. Eventually the man in charge cleared his throat.

"Well we need to go with a plan and stick to it." The Colonel spoke up. "I agree with the advisor. Dropping too many elite teams could cost us dearly. We will begin deploying infantry in these sectors and they will be given long range support from Titans and marksmen." He looked around at the group once more. "Any questions?" A moment of silence answered him. "Very well. Get your men together and form up!".

Tapley paced away to where Hannibal was standing with his X0-1 was held at the ready. With a sour grunt he placed his helmet on his head and felt it lock into place around his jaw.

"Oi, Captain." The smug voice of Blisk called out to him. Tapley stopped midstride and took a deep breath before spinning on a heel to face the man. There was a smaller woman with a rather outlandish look about her, but the cruel spark that Blisk had in his eyes was missing. "I know we don't always get along too well, but you know." Blisk fished out a tablet and held it out for Tapley to take. "I have to respect a Pilot who has survived as long as you have. Look this over, will you?" There was a smirk as Tapley took the proffered item.

Eyes briefly scanning the small type in front of him he felt bile rise up in his throat. How dare this scum?

"You want me to work for you? As a part of your paper-laden, agenda-pushing consultation office?" His voice dripped with malice as he gripped the tablet tighter with both hands and with a quick jerk snapped it in two. The woman, Slone if he remembered right, raised one hand in reaction towards her sidearm. "I'm retiring in three weeks, I don't need nor want your company beyond my contract with the IMC."

Tapley tossed the broken remains of the tablet aside and made his way to Hannibal, the Titan popping the hatch and lowering a hand to allow the Pilot to enter the safety of the command pod.

"Just remember." Blisk started. "My offer only lasts so long, even for one such as you, captain."

Tapley watched him go and his eyes strayed to a lone and damaged Titan lumbering toward the loading area for heavy supplies. He watched the Ogre as it hefted an Arc Cannon from over it's shoulder and place it gently on the ground in front of a Load Master. The man stared up at the Titan and down at the weapon.

.

Hannah's glowing optics stared down at the man in the yellow jacket. He was the Load Master and he was shaking his head about her request. He looked at the tablet in front of him and read the words a bit slower. Seeing that they hadn't changed and he wasn't crazy, he looked up at the Titan.

"So you want me to move this stolen and illegally modified weapon up to the Argonaut? If this list of mods you gave me are only partially here..." He trailed off in thought. " We would need a whole bomb squad and an engineering crew to keep this thing running. Just so it won't blow up a chunk of any ship we put it on."

"I understand." The words seemed to magically appear on the screen. "The stolen equipment should be examined to chart technological evolution of the Militant forces here in the Frontier without IMC support." The man scratched at his head and finally sighed.

"Fine. Just put it over there" The man lazily pointed towards a stack of crates that were getting strapped together on a massive metal pallet. "After that, get yourself loaded up, I can see you are in need of repairs." Hannah seemed to hesitate a moment before she complied with the order. Several parts of her chassis were compromised and one of her arms was operating at a lowered efficiency.

The Ogre had finished placing the weapon gently on a separate pallet and was turning away when her audio receptors picked up the voices of Blisk and what the IMC network told her, the assistant to the advisor, Slone. She normally wouldn't direct processing power to the duo, but the recent involvement of Blisk in her Pilot's personal life placed the man in a position of being a threat to David.

That was what she report if had to take action.

Hannah began to process out the ambience of a bustling military camp and the sound of her own motions. As soon as she could isolate the two separate voices she began recording.

"Look, Slone, I get why you want the old codger, but we both know his type."

"I know, Blisk. The man was a legend in the Titan Wars and still is." There was a pause. "I checked in with some of my Frontier people, the bounty the Militia put on his head tripled since operation Fracture. Apparently he got someone from the upper levels of M-Cor command during the battle."

"Well isn't that a nice little thought. You could almost buy a brand new ship fully crewed with that kind of money. What about the Pilots?"

"Bounties obviously vary, but the prices for identifying and visuals of the reaction Pilots is still high. Militia don't like how the IMC can pick and choose levels of Pilot training when they only get one."

"So that man who crashed the ship here?" Blisk's change of subject threw Slone for a loop.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Big guy back in his day. Probably still an elite Pilot, too."

"What does this have to do with the Captain? Or his team?"

"Tapley fought in the Titan Wars. Lead the siege that broke a massive defensive line on Phobos." There was a pause. "His rap sheet never gets any duller after that."

"I get it. He's hardcore. What about the team that makes them so special?" She bit her tongue before she said anything about how she knew all about the captain. The man wasn't listening really at the moment.

"Do you not know? Elite response Pilots like that are made in two ways. They either are the top two in their training division out of school or are forged in fire."

Blisk paused as if he was explaining something to a child.

"Considering how many of these guys are still alive, they have definitely been forged and tempered perfectly."

"Survival. It is sometimes the best training you can get." Hannah processed the information as she climbed into a rack to head back to the Argonaut. "Slone, see if you can get some information on all the reaction Pilots. There is a reason I didn't want them dropping on top of all the Militia forces. I'd suggest that man who works for the General, we need to find what makes these Pilots tick."

"I'm on it."

.

David held his Hemlock tightly in one hand and his other one held the rung over his head loosely. He watched Jake silently as the shuttle tilted into a position to hover off the ground. The hatch was closing again as the drop ship let the wounded off and fresh Pilots on. They had been given a quick briefing and were going to assault the derelict.

"I know what we do is crazy." Roe began. "But this... Is insane and poorly planned." She shook her head as a few other Pilots murmured in agreement.

"The rebels are falling back to the wreck of an old IMC carrier, the 'Odyssey'." Blisk announced to the Pilots in the drop-bay. "You're here to kill them before they escape, got that? This fight is what you were born for!"

"Why don't we just bomb them from orbit?" Mantesteva asked as her face twisted into a frown. Blisk eyed her and neither broke eye contact for a while.

David tensed for a moment as he watched them. Like before, Blisk broke contact and turned to the flight station. Mantesteva snorted before she closed the visor on her helmet. The large woman shook her head and chuckled. Eliciting a few chuckles from the other Pilots.

With that situation dealt with David turned to Jake, who was being oddly quiet and staring out the window on the hatch. His friend was swaying idly with the movement of the ship. Something was on the smaller man's mind and it worried David.

"Snap out of it." David said quietly, clearly cutting into Jake's thoughts. He pulled his helmet off with his free hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

Jake flinched visibly at the interruption, his head snapping towards David quickly. The visor turned up and stared at him for a few moments before he spoke.

"Huh?" Jake managed to get out.

"Get your head in the game." David told him, his tone soft and his voice gentle. "I'm sorry about what happened with those villagers, but we've got a job to do."

"I'm fine." Jake answered quickly, a bit too quickly in David's opinion. He opened his mouth to say more but closed it with a click. Jake didn't want to talk right now, and David could respect that. He quietly slid his helmet over his head and locked it in place.

A couple of minutes went by, the conversations died down and the whirring of the engines eclipsed any other noise. The clicking of weapons and gear was audible but dulled out by the spinning rotors and the sudden appearance of Graves and Spyglass on the shared IMC frequency.

"I am scanning the wreckage of the ship, registered as the 'Odyssey'. Reported lost to mutiny under your command, Vice-Admiral." Spyglass announced in his droning robotic voice.

"I'm well aware of the history of the ship, and I know who's responsible for its present condition. What I want to know is how it got here." Graves replied in a slightly annoyed voice.

Spyglass did not respond.

As the drop ships decelerated and began the descent towards the insertion point, David tensed and he could feel his senses peaking. Time seemed to slow to him and his breathing became loud. His eyes glanced over the hull and spotted the single word on the old ship.

'Odyssey'.

He didn't hear any announcements or any preamble to the drop. The hatch opened and David leapt out with his Hemlock gripped tight. His boots made contact with the ground and he bent his knees to lean into his explosion of a sprint. His feet kicking up clumps of grass and mud.

"David, I advise caution. You are at the head of the assault. I predict you will be the primary target for any marksmen." Hannah's voice filtered in to his hazy awareness. David's only acknowledgement was a grunt as his focus pin pointed onto the first barricade created by the Militia.

As his enhanced vision helped him discern how many targets he had before he toggled a switch. There was a slight fizzle in his vision before another Pilot took off in front of him. His eyes picked out small distortions and pixelations as his copy put distance between them.

"Hannah, jump it!" There was a brief moment and the hologram leapt into the air, it was almost instantly dispersed by all the gunfire it drew.

David triggered his kit and slid across the last few meters and next to the barricade. The Grunts cried out in surprise and tried to readjust their aim before David fired a few bursts and tore them down. He had climbed back to his feet and was back to sprinting as the IMC charge had slammed into entrenched Militia.

Not losing any momentum David mantled over the next barricade and his boot lashed out and snapped the Grunt's head to the side with a spray of teeth and blood as his neck snapped. His feet had barely settled onto the dirt before he hip fired his Hemlock into two others. David paused to take a breath and swap out magazines when the two men crumbled into a heap.

The wreck of the Odyssey loomed overhead and he growled as he took off at a sprint again. The defenses around the ship were tactical and clearly very quickly thrown together. It didn't slow him down much, much less the mass of IMC Pilots and soldiers massing around him.

With a huff David climbed over the boxes stacked in the barricade and took off towards the next entrenched position. His feet moving constantly as bullets hissed by him and slammed into the packed dirt. His eyes registered a friendly Pilot tag enter a gunner's nest. A series of shotgun blasts silenced the constant drumming of the heavy gun. White came sprinting out a moment later, tossing a grenade into the nest behind him for finality.

"Lurch! Gunners nest is thirty meters North-East of your position. I need you to clear it, Exploit is going for another one to the West." David watched as White, whom had been keeping pace with him, turn sharply and head for another Militia hard point.

"Yes, ma'am!" David responded as he adjusted his approach towards the ship.

He spotted the netted over position with the gun spitting massive rounds downrange towards his fellow soldiers. Priming a stun grenade he hurled it overhand like a baseball. The grenade landed on top of the netting and exploded, the fabric caught on fire from the incendiary inside the grenade and stopped the weapon's fire.

With that complete David leapt into the air and as he came down drove a boot into the neck of a man. The bone shattered at the contact and his throat was crushed as David's weight brought him face first into the dirt. David brought his rifle to bear, and hesitated a moment.

Why waste the ammo? David's data knife scraped out of the sheath behind him and the tactical knife he drew out of his left gauntlet made no noise before it was embedded in the chest of a Grunt.

"David, ich habe mir mitgeteilt, dass Pilot Lincoln Hilfe braucht." Hannah's calm voice drew his attention away from the now lifeless Grunt collapsing at his feet. "Ace empfiehlt, dass du dich beeilst, seine Vitalität fällt. Ich werde seinen Platz auf deinem HUD jetzt markieren."

David was done in this nest, the Militia forces were falling back to their other positions and the IMC was steadily pushing closer. He was needed elsewhere and he needed to hurry. With a new point of interest in his vision, David turned and with a boost from his kit he was making a mad dash for his friend.

.

It was madness.

No other words could describe what Captain Tapley was seeing before him. Seated safely inside Hannibal he could only observe the first phase of the plan. The mad charge towards the old IMS Odyssey. The Militia were ready for them, in a sense. The same way a hiker was ready for an avalanche. All you could do was brace and wait for the onslaught, and hope you survived it.

The multiple displays in his pod were showing various points on the battlefield. Giving him a grisly show of the Militia gunning down the charging line of IMC. It didn't last long as the mass numbers and superior training began to show. Grunts and Pilots died in droves as the tide of white pushed up the hill.

Tapley's eyes closed slowly as he sucked in a breath. He didn't want to look, but knew he had to. He opened his eyes and spied the display with the Hazard life signs.

One Pilot dead and another with warning signs. It was too soon and his heart throbbed in pain. His Pilots, his men and women of Hazard, were the throwing their lives away while he sat in his Titan between two desk jockeys playing at warlords.

"For your sake, Blisk, I hope this foolish plan succeeds." Tapley spoke into their channel. The other side stayed quiet for a moment.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out." It was Slone that answered him. "We are more invested in this than you think, Captain."

"Right. Or else you don't get your mountain of credits." Tapley mumbled before he cut the line. He went back to glowering at the screens before him and sighed. His eyes flickered over to a side monitor and watched as Slone's Titan began to lumber off.

"Don't worry, Captain." Blisk emphasized the rank and somehow seemed to read what was on the Captain's mind. "She has to go take care of some contract things. We got another Pilot and Titan to fill in for her."

"As long as the job gets done I don't care which one of your band of misfits is here."

"I have to say." Blisk chuckled. "That's the closest thing you've given me as a compliment."

.

"Alright everyone! Settle down!" The man in a dirtied apron yelled at the patrons at 'his' bar on the Sparrow, the Corsair. "I pulled some strings and we get to watch some pretty graphic shit today." The bar quieted down a notch as the bartender, Marty, went back to the transceiver he had put near the wall.

Fiddling with a few of the nobs and looking at the data pad in his other hand he adjusted it to the right frequency for the show of tonight. He was pretty giddy about the whole thing himself, if he was willing to admit it. He had tried for weeks asking around with different Pilot teams and even with Bishop once. He didn't dare ask Sarah, she would have had his hide.

"As you all know, we are awaiting our brave soldiers to return from this mission below!" Marty began his intro to the patrons. "We all want our boys and girls to succeed. That's why we work so damn hard to keep their gear and weapons in prime condition!"

There was a chorus of "hear, hear!" and clinking glasses and tins. The motley crew of M-COR technicians and mechanics had down time when the soldiers and Pilots left to fight. Most of the time they would come down here to release the built up stress and pressure.

"One of our elite teams has allowed us a direct feed into their helmet cameras so we can watch the action and cheer them on!" There was a roar of approval and lots of clapping. "So without further delay, let's watch our people win this thing!"

The screen was a simple projector pointed at a wall, and it took a moment for the system to warm up. When it did though it was the inside of a shuttle packed with Pilots. The side opened up and revealed a cliff face. The sounds of the shuttle drowning out most of the background chatter.

"There he is!" Someone yelled. "Put her down at the edge of the cliff!" Everyone in the bar watched as the shuttle closed the gap between themselves and this man who had been waiting for them. "MacAllen!" The man stood up once the wash from the engines had been turned away.

"They don't know what they've started." The new man, MacAllen, stated. "You! Get to the top of that carrier!"

"You got it!"

"Deploy all your forces around this area. We need to buy time for the survivors to escape." As the man boarded the shuttle the Pilots disembarked and took off into the remains of what appeared to be a ghost town. Everything had been abandoned in a hurry. Explosions could also be heard in the distance, seems like the fight had already started.

"Cheshire." Someone shouted, and the helmet tilted to spot a small woman sprinting with a smart pistol. "Looks like the others started the party without us!"

"Don't worry, Glee." The owner of the feed's voice came in clear, if not with a bit of an echo. "Bandit has informed me that we will have plenty of IMC goons to shoot."

"I'm looking forward to crushing them." A voice grated over the feed.

"We know, Sledge, lets give the folks back home something to cheer for, yeah?"

Marty was impressed with the team, Eden, and how they were dealing with the massive IMC opposition. The patrons were eating it up from the moment they jumped out the drop ship to the mobility and their ability to kill Pilots, Grunts and Specters alike.

The team stuck together mostly and were working their way towards the hulking form of a derelict. It seemed both sides were fighting for this object with an almost animalistic ferocity. The crowd cheered as they watched an IMC Pilot drop to the ground clutching his gut and trying to keep his glistening innards to himself. His head bobbed forward and he collapsed in a heap amongst the pieces of his old team that had fallen into their explosive trap.

"Glee, Sledge and Alkala! This way!" The audio on the unit was weak, but that was fine by Marv. He didn't want the bar filled with the sounds of gunfire and explosions. "We got a lone Pilots in here somewhere that need to be found."

The tip of her rifle could be seen as she swept the hallways with her team. The sound of gunfire had changed from all over to dimmed. There was less combat inside, or the walls were amazingly soundproof. Most of the people they passed were fellow Pilots or Grunts, some wounded and were being dragged away to get brought back to the ships. When the Corsair was becoming a little more restless with the lack of action there was the sound of rapid boot falls and everything stopped suddenly.

The bar even fell silent.

"Alkala, you're new, take care of this guy." The larger Pilot passed her and took point. The screen showed mostly his back as they stalked the hallway. The old and rusted out hallways overshadowed by the sounds of death built the tension as they hunted for the IMC Pilot.

"Movement!" Alkala called before firing a single shot. The bar erupted into cheers, now they get to see some close quarters action. "Moving in to gut that cocksucker!" Alkala informed his team before taking off at a sprint.

The other Pilots followed suit and hesitated when Alkala tackled the smaller man. A CAR skittered away and so did Alkala's handgun when the IMC Pilot clocked him in the side of the head. The little Pilot started to slow and took a few more punches before Alkala settled his hands around his throat. The other Pilot began to struggle weakly, likely reaching for another weapon.

"That's some sadistic shit." Someone muttered, but everyone in the bar could hear it. "Not like that IMC fucker doesn't deserve it though." Several people uttered their agreement, but were all transfixed on the action before them.

"Glee, where is Sledge?" Cheshire's voice came over the speakers.

"I had him stand watch over there." No one saw the gesture as Cheshire was focused on Alkala.

"Well you should go che-" She never finished her sentence as the camera blurred with sudden motion as it whipped around and when it stilled all they saw was a blood splattered name. Turner.

"Oh fuck!" Several patrons screamed in horror as they realized what had happened. No one could tear their eyes away as they watched the screen drop and lay at an odd angle on the floor. Showing Glee as she screamed in pain when a blur slammed into her shoulder.

The blur turned into a knife handle that she yanked out before the assailant, an IMC Pilot approached her with another knife in hand. Marty tried to shut the feed off to keep the patrons from seeing the fight, but he couldn't stop it fast enough. What felt like a ten minute video was nothing more than ten seconds.

The IMC Pilot deflected Glee's strike with his armored gauntlet on his left arm before slicing his knife across her throat. A sick gurgle escaped from her as she dropped her knife and clutched at her neck, trying to futilely stem the bleeding. The man grabbed at her belt and kicked a leg out, forcing her to her knees before he rammed the knife he had been wielding through the top of her helmet. Silencing her strangled cries and without even missing a beat the IMC Pilot pulled out the smart pistol that he looted from her belt and fired a single round.

The room fell into silence as the man tossed the sidearm onto the fresh corpse of Glee. There was a choked sound from one of the patrons before a glass smashed into a wall.

"Those IMC fucks!" Several people began yelling and Marty couldn't keep track of what was being shouted, but it didn't matter. He finally got the feed shut down and placed his hands on the counter to take a few breaths to calm his nerves.

.

David watched Jake carefully as he helped the younger man to his feet. Gasping for air and slowly regaining control over himself. David let out a sigh of relief as the adrenaline in his system died down.

"Cheers for that, mate." Jake managed to get out after a moment. David nodded and shrugged at Jake.

"No problem. No friend of mine is gonna go out that easy. Watch your back out there next time, alright?" David felt like a parent coaching their child on how to handle their first day of school. He stifled a laugh.

"Why not watch it for me?" Jake countered. "Stick together; it'll be a hell of a lot easier if we do this as a team." David mulled over the offer in his head for a moment. It wasn't like he didn't want to leave Jake. He just knew that the man was effective and didn't really need to be watched over.

"Alright, Ace, stick together." David turned and without a beat took off down the nearest passage. He didn't have to turn to know that Jake had complied with him. They may have had moments where they disagree with one another, but David knew he could trust Jake to keep pace with him and watch his back.

They emerged into a large area, by the looks of it a Titan maintenance bay. The Militia were in a heated battle with the IMC here as well. Bodies piled up on both sides, Militia being forced to take cover behind their own dead while the IMC had to clamber over their own dead and dying.

David's rifle snapped up and the muzzle flashed as the staccato burst from his weapon was added to the cacophony of gunfire. Time seemed to have slowed down to him as his eyes and arms moved in sync. Faster than he could think. It wasn't until a round slammed into his leg that he took control of his senses again. The Militia in the bay were dead and Jake was finishing up with a few who had tried to make a break for it.

"Pilot, your Titan is ready." Spyglass droned in through his comms.

"Copy that. Requesting Titanfall on my position." David turned to see Jake approaching him, and the tell-tale sound of Titans dropping through the atmosphere.

IMC Grunts wisely sought for more sturdy cover as the thunder became louder. David turned his head up to watch as the rusting remains of the ceiling exploded upon the impact of two Titans. Hannah broke through first and slammed into the deck playing with a terrifying crash. Metal shards exploded out in all directions. David rushed over to his Titan while Jake smartly moved towards his.

"Hannah?"

"Der Schild hat den Großteil der kinetischen Energie absorbiert. Dieses neue Chassis ist immer noch maximal." Hannah droned her report as she popped open the hatch to the pod. "Bitte steigen Sie an Bord, solange es noch sicher ist." Her hand extended with the palm up.

"Danke Hannah." David climbed in and settled into his seat. He could feel his senses expand as the link between Hannah and himself connected. He felt bigger, stronger and unfortunately a little heavy. But his still felt invincible. With this newfound strength David drew out the 40mm that was mag-locked to Hannah.

Then the first quake struck.

"David, ich empfehle Ihnen, in eine sichere Distanz zu verlagern. Markieren Sie den Standort auf dem Tracker." A blip appeared on one of the displays. Another quake rattled the hangar. "Seismische Aktivität stammt aus dem Motorkern, es scheint, dass die Miliz, die Odyssey zu zerstören".

"Damnit! Let's go!" David called into his comm on an open frequency. The surrounding Grunts sprang into action and began sprinting for the exits.

The ship rattled around them as the two Titans lumbered through the crumbling passages. Pipes and loose panels would drop around and occasionally bounce off the giant machines. A beeping in David's command pod showed the estimated detonation time of the ship's reactor. The Militia were going to sacrifice a lot of their own men for this. He wanted to know what was so important for them to find here.

The Atlas and Ogre broke free of the confines of the ship and kept up their meager pace as the rumbling increased to the point that the nearby trees were swaying as if in a massive storm.

"Abstützung!" Hannah's voice nearly shouted. David planted his legs and tried to get his Titan down as far as possible. The initial shockwave washed over him and he was straining to keep his machine on the ground. Grinding his teeth together he pushed the knees of the Titan harder to maintain their footing.

"Warnung! Warnung!" Hannah blared into his ears before David's world rocked. A massive piece of metal collided with the arms in front of the pod. Sending the machine reeling and upending the Titan. David's head slammed into a display before the back of it hit the headrest.

Silence reigned as the explosion died down. David coughed a bit as he loosened the harness that held him in his seat. He knew he would bruise later, but it had probably saved his life. His head was ringing, but as far as he could tell there was no signs of concussion. He scanned the displays and instantly knew one of them had to be replaced, the screen had been shattered and erratic rays of light passed the cracks.

"Hannah." David grunted as he worked to get his Titan back on it's feet. "Ich brauche einen Bericht." There was a chime as Hannah went to work assessing the damage.

"Warnung!" David grimaced, Hannah was giving lots of warnings today. "Annäherung an Atlas Titan in Kampfhaltung, es ist Pilot Lincoln."

"What?" David asked dumbly, slipping back into English before his Titan was struck and the weakened Ogre crumpled on it's now useless leg. David opened a line to Jake. "Jake, what the hell are you doing?!" David shouted into the comms. The other Pilot's response was given as the Atlas grabbed the down Titan and ripped away the armor. "Jake! Stop! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Pilot, Motor-Funktionen sind verloren gegangen, das Chassis geht in Lockdown."

"Was braucht ich die Notausgabe!"

"Negative, Lockdown verhindert diese Funktionen." Hannah paused as the cameras adjusted to give David a different view than the ground. "Notruf-Leuchtfeuer für IMC-Retrieval."

"Hannah, bring mir einen offenen Kanal mit Jake!" David watched as the Atlas was lumbering away.

"Ich kann nicht, Spaten verweigert die Verbindung."

David closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His mind blank and a deadened look beneath his visor.

.

Hours later, after the Militia had escaped and the IMC had recovered David from the other side of the wreckage, Turner sat alone in a more private area of the _IMS Argonaut_ , thinking to himself about how he hadn't seen it coming. Jake was rash and naive, but David knew he wasn't an idiot. He was left wondering why his trainee, his friend, had abandoned him – no, _betrayed_ him. He was so concentrated on thinking about the treachery that he flinched when Hannah, his Titan OS, alerted him with a message.

An e-mail, sent to his personal inbox. It contained an audio file, from Jake. David was tempted to delete it immediately, but something stopped him. Anger flared up inside of him, but he held off his contempt and opened the attached file, letting the message play to him.

" _Hello, David. By the time you're hearing this, I'll either be gone, or dead. If I did escape, then I'm sorry, but I can't stay with the IMC anymore. I didn't want to leave you, or Jackie, but I didn't see any other way."_ Jake's recorded voice blew out a shaky breath, like it was difficult to put into words how sorry he was. David didn't care, but he didn't pause the recording either. He wanted to hear it. He had to.

" _Please understand, I never wanted to put you in this position, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore. What Blisk did to those villagers is unforgivable, and I can't just let it go. Label it whatever you want, but I call it 'murder'. And you know that I can't just stand by and condone the very action I would condemn. They'll call me a traitor, and a terrorist, or worse. Shit, you can hate me for the rest of your life, if you want, but I just wanted you to understand. Tell Roe goodbye for me, would you? And, hey, if my plan went wrong and I am dead, then I guess it doesn't matter."_ Jake's audio log chuckled a little, but his mirth quickly died. _"Goodbye, David. I'm sorry."_

The message ended.

David was left alone with his thoughts again. He replayed the message another six times before all of his suppressed again unleashed itself and he stood up, turned to the nearest wall and punched it so hard that it dented to metal slightly to the shape of his knuckles. The bones in his hand audibly cracked, and Turner had no doubt that he'd probably broken his hand, but he didn't give a shit. He punched the wall over and over again, teeth bared, nostrils flaring and angry tears running down his face. He screamed, his fury venting as he yelled at the top of his lungs. Ending it all with a slam of his helmeted head against the dent, his focal point for the built up frustration. The heavy material protecting him cracked and soon his heavy breathing was the only thing heard in the small room.

After he had calmed down and he had reported the damage to the wall to a crew member, David went to the med-bay to get his hand treated. He told the nurse who wrapped a bandage around his hand that he'd gotten into a fist-fight with a Militia Pilot because it was easier than admitting the truth.

All he could think about was how truly disappointed he was. In himself, partly, but most of all in Jake.

.

 **A/N: Those who read Brotherhood knew this was coming, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I have gotten a head start on the next chapter so that shouldn't take forever and a half to let you all have it. Remember Pilots! Keep on keepin' on!**

 **Translations for the German**

 **"David, I have been informed that Pilot Lincoln is in need of assistance."**

 **"Ace recommends that you hurry, his vitals are dropping. I will mark his location on your HUD now."**

 **"The shield absorbed most of the kinetic energy. This new chassis is still at maximum functionality."**

 **"Please climb aboard while it is still safe."**

 **"David, I recommend you relocate to a safe distance. Marking location on the tracker."**

 **"Seismic activity is originating from the engine core. It appears that the Militia plan to destroy the Odyssey."**

 **"Brace for impact!"**

 **"I need a report."**

 **"Approaching Atlas Titan in combat stance. It is Pilot Lincoln."**

 **"Pilot. Motor functions have been lost, the chassis is going into lockdown."**

 **"What? I need the emergency release!"**

 **"Negative. Lockdown prevents those functions."**

 **"Placing distress beacon for IMC retrieval."**

 **"Hannah, get me an open channel with Jake!"**

 **"I cannot. Spades is refusing the connection."**


	9. Chapter 8

CH.8

Deep in the Frontier, the IMC main battlegroup was on high alert. Vice Admiral Graves stood before a large screen that displayed the current sector of space they had been occupying. Several other men and women were assembled with him. General Marder, without his assistant for once, was standing next to a bored looking Kuben Blisk.

"So what do we know so far?" Blisk broke the silence. He was idly gazing at his fingers; no one could guess what he was thinking.

"Not enough." Graves responded with a grumble. He gazed over the display and released a sigh. The fight over the Odyssey had been brutal.

The old ship's destruction had killed too many Pilots and infantry. They would have Spectre units combing the area for months looking for any identifiable remains.

"Spyglass, I want a report of Pilots and their teams. We need to refill rosters quickly - starting with priority teams." Graves ordered and the Spectre frame that acted as the AI's "body" nodded before a list appeared on the display with names filing down the side.

"List is being compiled for known KIA and MIA for teams starting with Rapid Response and Ready Zero." Many names started flashing red or yellow, based on the Pilot status. "I can compile the new teams based off of past battle experience and psychiatric evaluations for optimal integration."

"Do it. We're in the long run now - and we _need_ to be ready." He looked over at the gathered Pilot Captains. "All reaction teams are on mandatory crew-rest." He saw a few stiffen at the order. " _That_ is a standing order; your teams are on the back burner until I order differently. Understood?"

There was a chorus of aye ayes, and they were made through clenched teeth as the men and women bit back their complaints.

With these orders in place several crew members departed to carry out their assorted tasks. Blisk stalled a few moments to get a good grip on the Pilot teams. With a smirk he turned on his heel and left the bridge.

"Oi," Blisk keyed his earpiece, "get a hold of Lister." There was a pause as he listened in. Crew members gave him a wide berth as he navigated the passageways. "Yeah, I'm calling in a favor from him. We've had some people go MIA recently. I want to find them."

.

It was growing a bit cold in the room, as it was supposed to in this situation. Two people sat at a table with cups of water and two plates of food. One of the plates had yet to be touched.

"You know," Isaac started as he cleaned a lens of his spectacles. "It would be better if you ate some of the food we provided you. It's the least you could do."

Isaac's hand idly pointed to the cold food in front of Prisoner-082. The woman only continued to stare at him with her arms crossed. Her dirtied gear that she had when they had apprehended her was replaced with a dark grey jumpsuit.

Isaac didn't sigh; he had to show that he wasn't getting tired of playing these games with the prisoners. His eyes never left hers and the briefest motion to the side drew his attention.

One of the Spectres had moved. At his drawn attention it had stopped whatever it was attempting.

This was something he needed to look at later. He made a note on his notebook. The pen scribbling his thoughts was the only sound in the room.

"Let's try this again, Mrs..." He left it hanging in the air as he looked up from his pad. He caught the tail end of motion, she had leaned back. So she was being observant of his actions.

Good.

 _"Ruth."_ She answered finally. The word sounded forced, either a fake name or just clipping her answers.

Now, he was getting somewhere.

"A _lovely_ name, Ruth." He paused. "Tell me, Ruth, you like baseball?"

.

"There. That should be good now."

It was hard to hear the doctor over the other residents of the main medical bay. It had been a while since the ward had been filled to capacity and beyond. David knew his injury was minor compared to many, a man two tables down was clutching at the table as a small team of medics worked on separating the shredded remains of his leg.

It was impressive that the man wasn't screaming in agony.

Mantesteva who was not too far away from the Grunt was groaning in pain as she tried not to thrash around and gripped White's hand. Whites teeth ground together as he watched two med-techs picking pieces of the Pilot's helmet out of her face. The area around her right eye was a pulped mess from the shrapnel of a grenade mixed with her own protective gear.

David tore his eyes away and nodded to the doctor before sliding off the small table. He walked out the door without a word.

Looking down at his hand, the tight bandages restricting his movements as he gave it a probing squeeze. Something in his hand clicked and he hissed through his teeth in pain.

Dropping his hand down to his side he continued on down the passage and paused in front of the galley. He turned his head away only to be shoved towards the door.

"C'mon, Lurch. You have the right idea." David looked down at the smaller frame of Roe, she had a brittle smile and her eyes were red and puffy. He couldn't turn her down now.

The pair walked into the small line of personnel and didn't speak as they held their small plastic trays. Roe's was clutched to her chest as she shook slightly.

It didn't take long for them to sit down, most of the tables were empty and people were actively avoiding the sparse grouping of Pilots. They figured that it would help to give the Pilots space.

It just made it worse.

David didn't look around but Roe had. She had decided to sit next to the larger Pilot in lieu of sitting in front of him. Her hip pressed up to his as she sought some form of comfort. Her breath hitched and David looked up from his food to see what disturbed her.

Pavel was being assisted into the room and was slowly led to their table. His steps slow and uneven until he reached the table. The orderly gingerly sat him down and placed his crutches aside so he could grab them later.

Gregor looked a bit dazed at them before he looked down at the table as a tray was placed before him. His eyes slowly climbed back up to look at them again. His mouth moved slightly before he spoke in a shaky voice.

"Bard's _gone_... He-" Pavel swallowed dryly. "He interfaced with the ship to try and slow things down for the M-COR." His hands shook as David and Roe listened quietly. "Apparently his programming was hacked and he was torn apart - _line by line._ "

A single tear slid down the man's face.

"I had to manually operate the chassis out of the Odyssey and it damaged me." The man closed his eyes as another tear fell from his now downturned face.

David turned his eyes down as well; Bard and Gregor had been together for almost twelve years. To lose someone so close to you so suddenly? It hurt David's heart.

Looking back down at his food, he no longer felt hungry at all. He just felt hollow. He swallowed hard, trying to bury this emotion that was eating away at him. He hasn't lost Hannah, he didn't know how he would be if he did.

He'd lost Jake.

He has lost _many_ comrades over the years. But with Jake, something struck him hard with the younger man.

David's eyes refocused on the food and he grimaced. His cutlery clattered back onto the tray and he started to stand.

Roe leaned away in surprise and he could feel her teary eyes watching him. He didn't dare look at her as he stepped away from the table and dumped his tray on a small conveyer, his food untouched.

.

The interrogation hadn't yielded many results for Martin. The Militia traitors were much better at keeping their mouths shut than he had anticipated. 

But that would change, all in good time. She would break. They all did – _eventually._

He reached the small space that had once housed the office of the Naval Commander who had been the councillor towards the crew of the ship. With the General's arrival and his pull within the IMC, it was an easy request to carry out. Isaac had no idea where the woman had been assigned to after this ship, but it was probably some nice remote planet with little threat from the Militia.

The door silently slid to the side and allowed him to enter. His eyes never leaving the pad in his hands as he organized the files of the different prisoners the he and the Spectres had questioned. A few showed promise of knowing something.

The rest?

He hesitated as he looked up into the office. The door slid closed behind him and darkness surrounded him. The automatic lights hadn't illuminated. Were the sensors going bad? He knew he was a bit cold, but that shouldn't be possible. He took a step further into the room and resumed typing as if nothing was wrong.

Martin stopped tapping at his pad again when something about the silence played as odd. Tilting his head to one side, he listened hard to the room. Nothing was standing out to him.

That was the problem.

Never having looked away from his pad, he accessed the schematics and command functions to the space he was in.

"As much as I hate being left in the dark, let's bring some light to this situation." He tapped one final key and the lights flashed brightly to life.

Standing beside a bulkhead was a woman, Slone if he remembered correctly, and she had reached up to shield her eyes. A snarl was on her lips and a wicked looking knife in one of her hands. Isaac's senses kicked into overdrive as he shifted slightly.

The woman leapt at where she had remembered last seeing him and grunted as her attack clearly missed the target and the air was knocked out of her. She coughed and stepped back quickly, her eyes now adjusted to the light in the room. The man was not that impressive looking, and she was surprised at how much power the man had hit her with.

"You got lucky, squirt." She hissed before lunging at him again.

Isaac sidestepped her attack and batted her knife hand away with the back of his hand almost casually. His eyes focused on her movements and studying them, watching them give her away as she used that changed momentum to spin on the ball of her foot.

With these tells he managed to duck under her boot and decided to press the opening she left. Striking her with several jabs in her lower back he tried to pull away before she could turn back towards him. The flash of the steel on the knife got too close to him and sliced at his uniform. He took a moment to look down at how close that was and instantly regretted it as a fist crashed into his face.

Isaac knew how to fight, he mentally chided himself as everything seemed to slow down and as he made his descent to the floor. He made a foolish decision and now it felt like he had been hit by a truck. As he fought to remain conscious he could see the woman squat down in front of him.

"Beaten to the punch." Isaac managed to mumble. It was just loud enough for the woman to hear it and groan.

"Supposed to be an easy fuckin' job." She muttered to herself as she grabbed his data pad. "I'll be borrowing this for a bit. Hope you don't mind." She patted his head a couple of times before leaving him to slip into the darkness.

.

The Ward room was silent as the Pilots of Hazard stood around the table. The older ones silently staring into the small glasses the each held. While the new Pilots awkwardly stood off to the side. Not wanting to draw any attention to themselves.

A glass clinked against the table and was quickly followed up by a muted cough. Roe's face was red as she drew all the attention towards her. Taking a breath she continued.

"Thanks everyone for coming today." Her eyes made contact with with those she knew personally and those she didn't. She sighed internally when she noticed two people weren't there.

David and Gregor.

They had been avoiding training, meal times and even White's poker night. She had seen David earlier this day and asked if he was going to show up.

He only answered with a grunt and never made eye contact.

She hadn't seen Gregor in almost two days.

Suppressing a growl, she knew she was going to have to start ordering them to show up. They would never disobey orders, but as long as they were just suggestions they could toe the line all they wanted.

"It's been two weeks since the battle over the Odyssey." Her voice was quiet. But firm. "We lost a lot of good men and women on the ground there." A few nods. "Today is another day to toast to the fallen, and to say our farewells."

As she raised her glass, the other Pilots followed suit. After seven seconds they all lowered them and drank.

"I want to thank you all." Captain Tapley's voice broke the new silence. "All of you are my family. No matter how new you are to the team." He set his glass down as he thought. "All of you are important to me, and on this day I will pass my command on to the newly instated _Commander_ Roe." The smaller woman's eyes widened marginally and everyone started clapping quietly.

"As for me; I'm retiring and getting a ride off this ship in three days time." He paused as he looked at them all. "Come find me, I'll have time for any and all."

Roe's breath caught up as she saw something that she couldn't ever remember happening.

The Captain smiled.

There was a sudden flash with a triumphant yell. Someone had taken a picture of the Captain smiling.

"Alright! Which one of you little shits did that?!" Tapley shouted and stormed over towards the group of now laughing Pilots.

"Say what you want about Pilots, but at least they know how to turn the mood." Roe muttered before taking another drink from her glass.

.

Many Pilots stood in the Material Control Center as they were receiving their repaired gear or new equipment had finally arrived. David Turner stood silently with White and Mantesteva. The latter now sporting a bandage on her head that covered one of her eyes. She was going to go into surgery in the next day.

"Next!" The officer called from behind her desk. The line shuffled forward a few awkward steps.

"Shit… Man this never changes." White grumbled as he stared down at his boots. Debating if he really needed to add a new layer of polish or not.

"What did you expect?"Mantesteva grumbled, David only grunted his agreement. The other two Pilots looked at him and then shared a look. White shrugged and the woman shook her head.

"Next!"

David sighed as the process repeated for the next twenty minutes. When the trio reached the desk, a very tired lady looked them over before taking in a very deep breath.

"What are your names?"

"Lieutenants Turner, Mantesteva and Lieutenant Commander White." White spoke up. "We got gear to pick up."

"Right… You're order has been modified. Just letting you know." She said before going off to get their gear.

"By who?" Mantesteva called out as the woman walked away. "I hate that woman." She muttered when the other officer had gone out of sight.

"Ehhh... Fuck her."

"You would, White." Mantesteva snorted out. The man chuckled and gave her a look before turning back to Turner.

"We all know she would bang anything that don't have a dick." He was interrupted by a 'fuck off!' and continued on regardless. "What about you though? Oh quiet and mysterious type?" White put a hand on David's shoulder before adding. "Fuck, I'd do you too."

David shot him a look before sliding to the side slightly.

"Thanks for the... offer?" David put out. "But we all know I don't have-"

"Time. _Jesus!_ We all know that." Mantesteva interrupted him. "You've been a damn robot these last four days and I'd do anything to help you get out of your little pity party!" The woman was poking David in the chest as she lectured him.

"We all know you liked him, _hell_ , most of the team did." She clearly omitted herself from that statement. She just never liked the younger man. She couldn't put her finger on why until the man defected. "You're hardly in the berthing anymore, you avoid training with us and you disappear for hours at a time with no warning." She continued her tirade and pushed him up against the counter. "You're hardly even fucking eating anymore!"

She was out of breath and jumped when three boxes were slammed down beside her. The grumpy looking supply officer stared at them flatly for a moment.

"Next!"

With only nasty looks as their weapons, they took their new kits and left the room. White mumbled the whole time about how he was going to get that woman back for her poor attitude.

"Well, let's go try out our new gear on the course." White offered as the three made their way towards their barracks. "Not going to lie, I kinda want to see how the kit handles it."

"I'm willing to try. Besides, I think we need to run the new kids through the paces." Mantesteva added. She looked over at David who was frowning and hadn't said anything yet. "You will be going. We need you there."

They all paused in the hallway. David looking solemnly ahead of them. He knew they were trying to distract him. The new Pilots of the team also needed a good integration. There were few members of the 'original' Hazard left. All the veterans were finally dying off.

"Fine." Turner muttered. "But, first we stop at the Memorial."

"Those are terms we can agree on." White nodded.

.

David stared at each piece of gear as he pulled them from the case before him. He had already pulled on the new grey Pilot uniform that was inside. Most of the rest of the gear was standard or slightly modified.

His growing disappointment was dissipated when he pulled out the small box labelled _'ordinance'_. With a curious grunt he placed it on the table and slid the lid open. Inside, neatly packed in pink insulated foam were four throwing stars and two knives.

Gently lifting out a knife he examined it and tested it's balance. The weight was offset to one side, not any good for CQC. He flipped it around so he was holding the blade. A small smile came to his lips. It was for throwing.

"Hannah." He looked at the pad displaying his Titan's OS. "What are the specs on this?" The light flickered for a moment.

"This weapon was designed to be thrown at either enemy targets or at hardened objects." David looked back down at the knife he was holding. "It's tip is designed to penetrate hardened targets and release a series of SONAR bursts which will send the returns from the antenna in the handle to the antenna on the helmet tuned to the frequency."

David hummed his approval and at the slightest noise he whirled around and threw the weapon with precision. The blade made a clanking noise as it pierced the bulkhead only mere millimeters from the side of the man's neck who entered.

"Whoa now, same side Pilot." Blisk rose his hands in surrender for a moment. Watching the wary pilot for what felt like minutes. He could feel himself sweating, but he knew it wasn't sweat that was going down his neck and onto his gear.

"Only for as long as we keep paying you." David responded dryly. His eyes flickered to the knife in the wall for a moment.

"Don't worry, I got it." Blisk offered, completely ignoring Turner's statement. Putting David even more on edge. "That was a bloody good throw." Blisk started as he tore the blade from the wall. Examining the tip with his thumb as he slowly approached the Pilot.

"You're aim was a bit off though." His eyes flickered up at the taller man as he chuckled. "Mind if I sit?" He nodded to an open chair. Silently extending the weapon towards David.

David didn't bother to answer, knowing the mercenary would do what he wanted regardless of his answer. Turner took the blade from the mercenary and gently laid it back down in the case. Seeing that as consent, Blisk dropped into the chair and leaned back, watching David closely.

"So what's your offer?" David asked. His back still turned to the man.

"Oh, I like that. Straight to the point and ready to deal." David could hear the smirk on the man's face.

His hands balled into fists at a surge of anger he quickly suppressed. The leather on the gloves audibly strained in protest before he loosened his hands.

"I want you to join my team of Pilots. Better pay, better jobs and far better crew mates." Blisk paused. "That is, if I can get more of your team on board with us."

"So you want me to recruit Hazard to your band of thugs?" David turned his head slightly to look at Blisk.

"Oh, no." Blisk ceded, not even arguing with David's accusation. "I'll handle that part; I'm just here for _you_." He sniffed loudly as he dug into a pocket. "Cause I feel like I got something you would want. More than credits."

"What could I possibly want from you?" David's tone rose as he turned all the way around. His eyes narrowed at the other man.

"Well, aside from fewer restrictions when it comes to dealing with targets..." He held out a pad and on it was a picture of Jake and a few other people. "A chance at _them_."

The smile on Blisk's face was like that of a shark. All teeth.

"I couldn't tell you where they are now, mind you, but I _can_ tell you who he's with, and a way to find them on the field – if they're there at all."

The bait was out. Now, he simply had to wait.

David slowly took the pad from the other man. He burned the images of the few people into his mind. He would find them, and he would make them _suffer_.

"How would I be able to track them?" David passed the pad back and returned to his new gear. Turning away from Blisk. "We don't exactly carry around their trackers."

Turner pulled out the last piece of his equipment. A rather heavy helmet. The visor was dark and instead of the modified T style, it was just a single horizontal piece.

"Well, luckily for you." Blisk began as he approached the table. "You have a _'friend'_ who just happened to find a few IFF Transponder Codes." David ran his thumb over his stenciled name on the jaw of his helmet as he processed what the man was implying. "Short range, maybe, but I know a man who can part with them for just the right price."

David knew the price. He knew Blisk must have spent a small fortune just for this. The money didn't matter to the mercenary. His end goal wasn't greed or retirement.

In that moment LT. David Turner felt a small spark of respect towards the horrendous man. The spark of respect died quickly, but it fed something else. David could feel something ignite within him.

All his anger, his anxiety and the guilt he felt over losing his friend to the Militia died away. Leaving only one thing left. One desire. A need that David knew would only be sated with blood. It burned hot inside him, and he gripped it tight, until it felt like it would consume him. For the first time in a long time, David knew exactly what he wanted.

 _Revenge._

"I'll pay your price, Blisk." David slid the helmet on and locked it in place. "Have a word with your... friend; tell him that I'll be needing those codes."

Blisk couldn't hide the smile on his face as he passed the pad with what the larger man needed. Watching as the Pilot's visor flickered to life as it synced with the Titan OS.

"I think we're going to enjoy working together _very much_." Blisk commented with a sadistic chuckle, staring into the glowing red visor with anticipation.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know this has been a long time coming and I'm not satisfied with what I came up with. I have fallen so far behind in everything I have been doing for this story. Lots of procrastination, sure, but I had a busted laptop, had to move for work and everything. Ugghhh... I can sit here and bitch about it all day, but if you ask Reilly, I have bitched enough. So for what it's worth, I don't own Titanfall, Respawn and EA do. Please enjoy.**

 **CH. 9- Smooth Motions**

"Captain Alex M. Tapley, retired. Departing!" A single voice called out in the silence of the hangar. It was followed by several sharp bell rings and a piercing whistle.

The nearly silent rustle of cloth could be heard as the crew dropped their salutes after the whistle halted. The only thing left to be heard was the perfectly shined shoes of the Captain as he made his way past the rows of men and women in the IMC.

His face was clean shaven and emotionless. Several members of Hazard could see that there was some moisture at the corner of his eyes as he passed them.

David's face stayed in one position, but his gaze shifted from the Captain to Commander Roe, who stood on the stage in front of the troops. Silently watching her mentor as he exited the room.

Her eyes held less emotion than her hardened face.

After a few more moments she approached the podium at the center of the stage. Folding her hands behind her back she slowly ran her eyes over the crowd. They settled on the section with Hazard and she locked eyes with every person in turn.

"I want to thank the Captain." She started in a near whisper. The microphone barely picking up her voice. "He has set a high bar of excellence and success that I wish to emulate and expand on."

David couldn't remember the rest of her dialogue, his mind whirling around in circles at the way things were unfolding. His frustration grew and he clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palms. The pain forcing him to focus on something else.

It didn't last long, ten minutes at most. Before she stepped away and everyone gave one last crisp salute.

Crew began dispersing into the various passages or going to the new Hazard CO to congratulate her on her promotion. She made a point to smile to everyone who shook her hand, exchange some words or even a joke.

"David." She said his name as she tightly gripped his hand. "We've been ordered for downtime as you know."

"Orders still stand?" The rhetorical question escaped him.

"Unfortunately they do." David could feel her grip tighten on his hand. "But training is not dismissed from the workload. I expect you at 0530 next cycle."

"Aye aye, ma'am." David nodded slightly at her orders. She regarded him a moment longer before nodding and letting go of his hand.

.

"Run it again!" The voice of Commander Roe yelled at the Pilots below her. The three of them were panting and one was even resting his hands on his knees. Several groans could be heard from the trio. Other Pilots standing on the balcony with her snickered at their misfortune.

The quick glare she shot their way silenced them quick, they were going to be next if she had anything to say about it.

"Acknowledged." Spyglass's deep voice resonated in the room. "Beginning simulation in 5..4..3..2..1. Simulation, start."

The area around the Pilots turned into a series of hard light ramps, ledges, walls and other forms of obstacles. One of the Pilots groaned and he started at a jog before turning into a full out sprint.

"I know you three are new to Hazard!" Roe started as she watched them run the course again. One eye always on the clock. "But even with the Captain retiring, we still have standards to meet! You will meet them all!"

Excellence was a common practice in elite squads, there was no time to shirk duties and relax. Hazard had to reach peak condition again, quickly.

There was a scraping sound besides her and she looked to see another group of Pilots enter. Her stern face softened slightly as she recognized the group.

"About damn time you all showed up." She gestured to the arena below. "The rookies are flailing down there, give them some guidance."

The eyes of all four Pilots were drawn to the trio trying to clear the last of the obstacles. They would pass each other or get in the way of others. None of them even attempted to even help any of the others.

A the new arrivals shook their heads.

"Aye aye, ma'am." White responded to her order with a mock salute. He turned his head to look at the other three. "This is going to be fun."

He pivoted on his foot, the boot squeaking on the polished tiles as he turned. The others followed suit as they made their way down to the practice floor.

.

"So, Hammond's with stun rounds and your kits only." White instructed the other Pilots as they entered the antechamber. "This isn't in a sim pod, so I don't want anyone dying during a training exercise."

Everyone murmured their assent as they pulled the named weapon off a rack and began pocketing several clips of the training rounds.

White watched the other two Pilots, Turner and Mantesteva move to the weapon racks.

David examined the magazine, ejecting a single round and holding it between his fingers. His eyes narrowed as he inspected it. The round was as small as a marble, and glowed a faint blue light.

These things were small, fragile and contained enough static electricity to make muscles seize up.

In other words, they hurt like Hell.

Pushing the orb back into the clip he quickly slid it in to the handgun.

"Pilot Turner." Hannah's voice came in to his helmet. "Please remove bladed weapons for the safety of your squad."

"Understood." David pulled several blades out and placed them gently on the table. He hesitated when his fingers touched the SONAR blades. He wanted to try them out, he wouldn't aim them at anyone. "Are you ready, Hannah?"

"I am always ready, David."

David picked the handgun off the table again and slid it into a holster on his right thigh. The SONAR blades tucked neatly away on his left thigh.

David tugged on on a last few straps. Assuring that his gauntlet on his left arm was secure without the usual weight of a hidden blade.

"Let's do this."

.

Commander Roe stood by the railing, hands gripping the cool metal. The new Pilots stood a few paces off to the side. Whispering to themselves as they eyed her and the newly generating arena.

Hardlight was an amazing thing as the obstacles changed and rotated. The arena was three separate mazes leading to the elevated platform in the center. A single flag planted atop it.

"Alright kids." The other Pilots silenced themselves as they turned their heads to them. "These are the standards I will be holding all of you."

She looked back out to the arena before raising her voice.

"Start the exercise!"

"Acknowledged." Spyglass's deep voice resonated in the room. "Beginning in 3...2...1. Start!"

.

David's boots were near silent as he sprinted through the hard light course. With a jump he snagged an overhead bar and kicked his legs forward. Releasing the bar at the last moment he was sent up and over a high ledge.

Could he have used his jump kit? Of course, this was more challenging for him.

Landing on his back and sliding a bit with momentum he rolled to his front and quickly pushed himself up. The course was still easy for him, but he had run it so many times that it was muscle memory at this point.

That was what Roe was trying to show the new Pilots. That things got easier with time, but they couldn't waste the time they had.

Focusing his mind again he ran along a wall and with one fluid motion hurled a SONAR knife ahead of him. The blade flew smoothly and embedded deep within the wall.

"Multiple targets detected!" Hannah droned into his ear. "Warning. I am detecting irregularities in the signal. Helmet is now synchronized."

David's vision slightly turned a blue tint and he could see the outline of several people climbing the tower in front of him.

There were three others ascending with him. Someone was playing with their new gadgets as well.

Trying not to waste any more time, David leapt up and gripped the edge of the top. With a strained grunt he pulled himself up and was met with the sight of Mantesteva fighting off two White's.

David blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things and when nothing changed he groaned as he climbed up to join them.

"Just another day in paradise..."

.

Roe and the rookies watched the now three way fistfight evolve into chaos. She hadn't expected White to be equipped with prototype hologram equipment. Or David's knives that according to the readouts were SONAR transceivers. She hasn't seen Mantesteva use hers yet, but she could see heavy gear attached to her arm.

"Look at them move! Are they even human anymore?"

"I heard about that guy right there, heard he was part of an experiment. Made him tougher."

"I'm sure that lady's eye can track any kind of movement. Nothing can escape her."

Roe listened to the Pilots with a half smile. The sight of experience would push them forward. Her smile died however when she watched David attempt to subdue one of the White's up there.

It was a hologram and David soared through it and went hurtling over the edge.

"Shit!"

Mantesteva was the one who yelled and with a quick motion her arm lashed out and a grapple exploded out the wrist guard. The end connected with David and he yelped in pain as it grabbed his cod piece.

"I got you now!" She pulled him up and retracted the cable. The speed in which he came back was incredible.

Until he was stopped by a boot to his gut.

David grunted and coughed as the air was forced from his lungs. Somewhere in his mind he was thanking her, that fall could have killed him if she hadn't used the grappling hook. Whatever air that was still there was forced out as his back crashed to the floor and he quickly rolled to evade any attacks.

"Don't get distracted now!" White shouted as he shot Mantesteva twice with the stun rounds. Once in each knee.

Howling in pain she dropped to her hands and knees. Her visor snapped up just in time to catch Turner's boot.

The force of the blow launched her into a backflip and she crashed to the floor unconscious.

.

"Did you see that?! That was fuckin' amazing!" One of the newer recruits gushed. "I hope one day I'll be that good."

"Better start praying, there is no way in Hell you'll catch up to him." Another recruit scoffed.

Roe only looked over at the recruits with a critical eye. She had read the brief files on all of them, better to know who was on her team. The first one was taller than most. About the same height as the Lieutenant himself. He was broad too, bigger than most of the other Pilots.

He had dark hair that was shaved on the sides and was pulled back into a tight topknot. The most recognizable thing about him was the various tattoos on his head and face. They were a cultural thing for him, and the IMC couldn't restrict that.

Roe's eyes shifted to the one who rebuked him, a tiny woman with light brown skin. Her accent placed her as from the Frontier. She had a very active resting bitch face, Roe could only guess with the scowl the woman had on her face.

"But maybe if you beg," she started again, "he will agree to be your mentor." She nodded to the duel. "I wouldn't mind taking a few lessons from these guys as well."

The last of the three had been idly quiet the whole time. Even though he worked alongside the others, they were edgy around him. He was still wearing his helmet as well.

"Integration into this squadron might be harder than we imagined." He stated quietly. His voice coming through the helmet distorted.

Roe racked her brain for a moment to recall his file. There was a lot of black ink covering things in his papers. But she had pieced some things together. The man was given the call sign Rusky. He was not large of stature, but he radiated a sense of superiority. His test scores were almost all perfect.

What he lacked in combat proficiency he made up for in sheer intellect. That intelligence had landed him in another one of Marder's projects.

Simulcra.

She didn't know what it was, and even with all her persistent digging around with contacts in IMC R & D she couldn't find anything. The only thing she could do was leave it be for now.

Her eyes wandered back to the skirmish and she witnessed White spinning away from David and used his momentum to draw his sidearm and fire several rounds into the LT's legs. The mechanical appendages promptly shut down and gave out under his weight.

David collapsed into an angry heap at the Commander's feet.

"Round is over." Spyglass' voice boomed. "Lieutenant Commander White is the Victor."

.

David was sitting on a table, his legs out in front of him as a technician worked to reboot the electronics. His helmet sat in his lap as he glared a hole through the poor man who had to help him.

He wasn't mad at the man, no, not that at all. It was that even in the end, even with his 'upgrades' he still couldn't measure up. He was glad Jake wasn't here, he probably looked weak being carried out on a stretcher since his legs failed him.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Commander Roe's voice broke his concentration. "White is very skilled in what he does. As are you." She looked at the man working on the Lieutenant. "What's the damage?"

"Lucky shots mostly, his legs must have been damaged in a previous firefight, and the exposed inner workings couldn't handle the stun rounds." He straightened himself out. "Legs should be fully functional again in about ten minutes."

"Thank you, you're dismissed."

The man nodded before he grabbed his tools and quickly left them alone.

"Feeling better?" Roe finally broke the silence as David still glowered at his still inoperative legs.

"Turner." He didn't move an inch. She sighed as she crossed the room to grab something.

"David!" She raised her voice as she walked over to him. Pushing a wheelchair beside him. It bumped lightly into one of his hanging legs.

His eyes gained focus and his face contorted into a mixture of emotions before being quickly subdued. Replaced with the more common blank slate.

"Can I just go to the bay? I want to talk with Hannah." David asked as he dropped himself into the chair.

"Yeah, I can help you with that." Roe nodded as she braced the chair. David's larger frame had her bracing as his weight settled.

"Attention all hands! Brace for jump, I repeat, brace for jump!" A voice called over the intercom system.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Roe asked as she got David ready for the transition into FTL.

"We are jumping early, something went wrong." David stated as he felt the tug of transition. A new fire lit in his eyes.

.

"All I'm saying is that if nothing happens about this I will file a formal complaint." Captain Richard's voice carried throughout the bridge. Almost everyone was listening in while trying to maintain the ship's course.

"There will be no need, Captain." General Marder responded almost flippantly.

"No need? All due respect, General." The Captain emphasized the rank heavily. "An Intel operative, your Intel operative, was assaulted in his quarters on my ship! We have the culprit detained and you want me to release her?" A vein started to bulge in the Captain's forehead. "I don't see why I shouldn't uphold justice and just throw her out the airlock now."

"Send her to me." The General tried again. "I'll deal with her, so there is no need to do anything rash."

"Until you get CentComm to approve this, from Earth. She will be locked up and under watch here. When I hear word I'll release her to you. Captain Richard's out."

The link was closed and the bridge was silent. The Captain looked over his shoulder at the still bruised man.

"I don't care how you do it, but get what you can out of her. You understand?"

"Crystal, sir." Martin answered with a small smile. He wasn't one normally for vengeance. But the woman had attacked him and taken something from him.

Martin's boots made almost no noise as he made his way towards the brig. The Spectres behind him weren't as quiet. Their metal feet clanking loudly, he would need to fix that for any stealth ops. He focused his mind as he thought of his new orders. No morals interrogation and he had to be quick. They had jumped rather quickly after a distress signal had been received from a research outpost.

He shrugged as he entered a lift, he didn't need to worry about that for now, he was going to obtain new data for the Simulcra program and he was alright with that.

.

"Give me a sitrep of what we know." Captain Richard's barked out as the hatch closed behind Martin. His voice demanding no hesitation.

"Sir! The research outpost was attacked and a signal was sent out. The local garrison was deployed to secure the area and investigate."

"Vice Admiral Grave's is smart." Richards mused as he held his chin in thought. Making a mental note to shave as his growing facial hair scratched at his fingers. "When we drop out of FTL I want the ship brought up to full alert. Weapons prepped, fighters and ground support ready to deploy."

"Sir?" The officer was complying with the orders but couldn't help but question the orders.

"Graves sees a trap coming. We better be ready if it really is one." His eyes glanced over the different squadrons. "Get Castle and Monster squads ready for hard drop. Notify Hazard and Tiger squads to be on standby." Captain Richards stared at a screen that gave a countdown until arrival.

"The tides of war are shifting quickly." He muttered into his hand as he scratched at his face. "But is it in our favor?"

 **Post A/N: So I hope this is satisfying enough for now. I do have the next one started and with my new fancy laptop I should be able to catch up slowly enough to my friend over in the BoB. We will see though. So until next time, Pilots, Keep on keepin' on!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CH.10- Centuries**

 **A/N: Appropriate title for how long this took to come out. It's shorter than I wanted, but I needed to bridge a gap and this is it. I don't own Titanfall, so enjoy.**

Crumbling rubble and curses from the IMC recovery and response teams could be heard in what used to be a research outpost. As the work continued a small lull gave way to the residual embers smoldering in the remains of the IMC structure and surrounding plant life. The trees nearest to the building were crackling as they burned slowly through their cores. It was almost a peaceful setting.

If there wasn't a destroyed building and a line of body bags that was growing larger every ten minutes or so.

"Look, sir." One of the Grunts tried as he held a hand to his ear. "I know we were expecting to find M-Cor out here, but they bugged out. The only signs of life out here are native and unfortunately that wants to kill us too." As if to punctuate his point, a shot rang out and was followed by a bestial howl. A second shot soon followed and silence returned to the clearing.

The man squinted as he stared up at the sun. It was a hot day today, and some Brigadier General was personally manning the radios to make sure his own ass stayed secure. He hated politics.

"I understand sir, we are combing the area for the on-site black box." He listened with only half interest as the man gave him orders. "Understood, sir. I will report back as soon as we know something." The line went dead and he redirected his attention back to the work being done. He had a good two dozen men and women pushing debris and another ten on patrol to secure the area for any threats.

The Sargent made his way towards the focal point of the digging and swung his rifle around to his back while pulling on the strap to keep it there. Clapping his hands together he made a small show of getting everyone's attention. There was a moment of quiet before everyone began to comply and gathered around him. He looked out the corner of his eye and spotted a small grouping near another building that had not collapsed.

"Everyone, now that I have your attention." The Sargent began. "The great and wonderful BG has told us to make sure to find the black box and any survivors." He could hear a few groans. "More importantly, he wants us to determine where the rascals who had done this had gone off to." Planting his hands on his hips he looked around at the troops under his command. "We all know that is what our great leader, the Lieutenant, will come over here and repeat to us soon enough." There was a snort, which was covered by a cough.

"But I doubt she will leave the building over there, since it is hotter than the Devil's ass crack out here!" He paused to take in another breath. "So take a few to get some air in your tanks, and we will sort this whole thing out eventually." He raised his hand to one of the men on the side. "Hunter, get us some music. I can't work in silence."

There was a collective cheer from the men as they dug for their spare O2 canisters and dropped any of the extra gear they were carrying near the entrance to an inflating tent.

"Someone get that damned prefab finished!" The Sargent barked. "I doubt the El-Tee and her entourage want to share what precious oxygen is in that structure with the Help!"

It was a hot day in an area filled with poisonous gas, wouldn't do to overwork themselves and suffocate.

"What the fuck Hunter? We aren't playing Tetris! Change the damn music!"

"Quit your bitching! This shit is classic!"

The Sargent sighed, he wasn't being paid enough to babysit these clowns.

.

"Matt! Get your fuckin' head down!" An IMC Grunt nearly screamed as he grabbed at the other man on his team. "We gotta get to the rally point!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Matt yelled back as he rolled onto his side next to the other man. "Dan! The rest of our team is dead! The Militia is fuckin' 'ere!" He held up a hand and pointed towards the window. "The whole city is in on this now and we are in the Central District! We are eight different classes of fucked!"

"We can make it, man!" Dan yelled back at the other man as he looked around frantically. "Just… Come on, we can make it the last three blocks." He grunted as he pushed himself up to his knees. He peeked carefully over the window frame. Not many people were in the streets, smart, since the area was now a battleground.

Corpses littered the street and sidewalks of the IMC, Militia and even the civilians. Some of the bystanders had been caught up in the initial attack and had either fought or ran. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the civvies would start shooting at when the time came. Dan scooted away from the wall and cringed as his knee pads and boots scraped and crushed the bits of tile that was scattered around them.

"Fuck it! Let's go!" Matt shouted at his friend before they both clambered to their feet and sprinted for the back of the building. Quickly finding the exit, Dan lowered his shoulder and the wooden door shattered under the weight of the man in full combat gear. Hitting the alleyway pavement with a grunt he tried to roll with his momentum and get back on his feet.

Matt jumped over his downed teammate as he exited the building and his eyes took in as much as they could in their immediate area. They weren't surrounded, not an enemy in sight. He let out a breath as he helped his struggling friend onto his feet.

"C'mon, mate. We have places to be." The other man thanked him as the pair started their trek down the alley. The sounds of gunfire and explosions filled the air, almost drowning out the intercom systems telling people to stay home. The two men slowed down as they reached the end of the alley and each took a side and slowly peered around the corner.

"Clear over here."

"Same. For now." Matt replied. "Let's go before that changes." Dan grunted in acknowledgement and the pair nearly sprinted across the street to the next set of cover.

"Hey… You feel that?" Dan asked as the pair hugged the side of an office building. The multi-optical helmet of Matt turned to face his taller friend.

"Yeah. Shit, mate. That's a Titan." His voice dropped to a near whisper. "We need to get to a better position. We don't know if it's friendly or not."

"I got an idea." Dan responded and nodded towards the next building, it was a shopping complex that had an overpass of the road. They could easily go over that and not draw the attention of anyone to them.

No sooner had the pair entered the deserted building had a Militia Titan rounded the corner, searching for any remains of the garrison in this sector.

.

"This room, what is it?" Rusky asked White. The man had been giving them a brief tour of all the spaces they would utilize specifically for Hazard. "I can venture a guess but I don't want to assume."

"This is our memorial to the past Pilots of Hazard." White spoke to the trio behind him as he entered the darkened room. He hesitated slightly as he spotted Commander Roe kneeling in front of some incense. Lt. Turner was also present, his wheelchair parked in front of a few pictures.

"So we enter the Hall of the Dead." The large man from Earth spoke, Anthony, if White remembered correctly. His voice was hushed as he continued. "A wonderful tradition to honor our fallen family." He bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes.

The small female Pilot, Cassandra, gave him a weird look. White paid it no mind, the respect that the large Pilot for the dead earned him some brownie points. Didn't mean he would go easy on him during poker night.

"We tend to pay respects to our fallen Pilots before we go to battle, never know if we will join them." White waited until the trio had entered before closing the door behind them. "Look at the photos and ask about the fallen, how they lived and died. Familiarize yourself with the old Pilots, learn from them." White turned from them to silently approach a corner of the room.

Cassandra watched him sit down in front of a solitary wooden frame and proceeded to light several candles around it. A bottle was produced from somewhere and he placed it by the picture. She approached the seated man and could hear the slight murmuring of the others asking or even speculating about the other Pilots.

"Who was he?" Cassandra nearly whispered as she examined the man in the photo. "He looks a lot like you." White didn't make any move for a minute. He didn't seem surprised that anyone had come to talk to him.

"He was my twin, we both managed to enter Hazard together." White finally spoke up, he never budged an inch to look at her. "He was killed in an… accident a few years back." White nodded beside him, and Cassandra obliged him and dropped down quietly to listen.

"He was codenamed 'Able'. He was very confident and could complete anything. Always willing and able to assist." White was nearly whispering. "I had a problem and he was there to help me." White took a breath, it was shaky. "Something happened, and it earned me a name within Hazard finally. It's not White, I promise."

"What is it?"

"Kane." He looked pained from speaking the name.

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"As in the man from the Christian Bible?"

"Yeah." His answer was nearly a whisper and she almost didn't catch it.

Anthony had been peering at a few of the photos with Rusky, they had exchanged a few words as to guessing at what the Pilot's had done for the IMC and how they had gone out. All the pictures had call signs written in the corner of each one, that was Anthony's guess, since he doubted a parent would name their child 'Ticker'.

They had made their way to where the Lieutenant had been parked in his wheelchair. He was staring at a few of the images intently. One of them was a young looking woman, there was a Pilot's Pin in the corner and no name. He swallowed hard and finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Sir, um, what is the significance of the pins? I've seen it on a few of them in here." He gestured lamely with his arm in a sweeping motion.

"They were Pilots who died on their first drop with Hazard." He answered them quietly. "They didn't have time to get a call sign." Rusky nodded and went to ask the next question.

"Did you know her?" At this, David turned to face the two new Pilots. Anthony could see the steel within them and the anguish.

"Yeah, we were inducted to Hazard at the same time." He turned away from the two newer Pilots and looked back at the photo. "We were both fresh out of the academy and were more than surprised to be chosen for a position in an elite team like this one.

His head turned back to face the pair, he regarded both of them carefully and chose his next words carefully.

"It's bad luck to lose a fresh Pilot on their first mission." Anthony could feel the man's eyes bore into him. "Some say luck follows till the end."

Anthony and Rusky were silent at his words, what could be said?

The door slid open and the new light brought their awareness to the new occupant.

"Pilots, new orders. We are dropping on Angel City."

.

"You know… At this point I might just actually beat the answers out of you." Isaac commented from his place in front of the mercenary, Slone. Her breathing was haggard as if she had been running for hours. Her head tipped forward and she was on her knees, held steady by two Specters. She spat a globule of blood onto one of his boots defiantly. He looked down at it in slight distaste before nodding.

One of the Specters that was holding her slammed a fist into her side. A rib cracked loudly, and she groaned in pain as she tried to double over. The Specter holding her other arm reached out and grabbed her by the back of her head. Yanking it back and forcing her to straighten up.

"I'll give you some credit, for being resistant to this physical abuse." Martin admitted as he approached her and knelt down to look her in the eye. "But now you have at least one broken rib, and you know what that means." He placed a hand on the shattered bone and he could feel her tense up under his touch. "Are you ready for the pain I could inflict on you?" He asked her.

The only sound that could be heard for a few moments was the heavy breathing through her nose. She was coiled and ready to strike, but couldn't escape the literal vice grip of the two machines. Her eyes flickered over to the other pair of Specters standing watch behind Isaac. They were armed with SMGs and were watching her closely. It almost seemed human the way they did it.

"I know how the body functions quite well, you know." He started to apply some pressure to her rib. "Just enough push from me can-"

The man was cut off from what he was going to say next as there was a series of shouts and an alarm started blaring. Judging by the sound it was a local alarm, not a ship-wide one. Straightening from his position he made his way back to the metal table and slid his data pad over. Tapping a few commands on his pad he checked in with security to see what was going on. Text began to flow over the screen as the reports were flowing up to the Captain.

There was a prison riot.

.

"What do you mean a cell broke free?" Captain Richards asked with barely restrained anger. "You don't have long to explain, Lieutenant." The other man paled quickly as he looked over from his station.

"Sir, reports are still coming in, but the security attempted to stop a small fight within a cell. The prisoners subdued them and are trying to release the others!" The Captain looked at him for a few moments deciding his next course of action.

"Herd them back into their cell, use lethal force if they don't comply." He cupped his chin in his hand in thought, his finger idly tapping at his nose. "Reduce the oxygen levels in the other cells to minimum levels to sustain consciousness. We don't want them to be strong enough to join in on this riot." The Lieutenant hesitated as he tried to process what the Captain had ordered him. "I didn't stutter, Lieutenant. I want these orders complied with, or do we take pity on terrorists now?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" The man barked out as he opened a comm link to the security teams. "All security teams, direct the prisoners to return to their cell or be met with lethal force. I repeat…"

Captain Richards tuned him out as he looked to another deck hand. A brief gesture brought her quickly over.

"After the riot is settled, have the rations of the prisoners quartered. They apparently have too much energy and we could do with feeding our people more than them." The woman nodded quickly before heading off to comply with her new orders. He sighed as he returned to what he was previously doing, an open link with Captain Van Doorn.

The other IMC Captain didn't look very amused with the chaos that was unfolding within the larger ship, nor with the literal clusterfuck they had all jumped into. Van Horn made his annoyance very clear as he scratched at his chin.

"This whole operation is a mess, Richards." Said Captain narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Think-Tank is interfering too much with our operations and it seems that Seven is losing his touch with command."

"You will watch how you speak of the chain, Captain." Richards growled before sending a sharp look to the nearest of the deck crew. The young man wasn't paying him much attention. "Discrepancies will be dealt with after we get a proper moment to evaluate the situation and distance our men from Think-Tank." The Captains would never admit it, using codewords to talk about their superiors and affiliates was slightly paranoid. But when General Marder was involved, it never hurt to be more careful.

"I understand, Captain." Van Horn responded tersely. "But to make sure you have what you need, I'll be sending some marines your way to help control the brig. I did have a hand in overloading it with that scum." He shrugged at Richards before the two nodded once and the line cut.

"Sir!" The deckhand came back. "Riots have been isolated and the last of the Titan squads have deployed." The man looked at his data pad. "We just need to properly suppress them and get them back to their cells."

"Thank you for the report, Ensign." Captain Richards nodded as he turned to the tactical display before him.

.

"David." Turner's head didn't turn as he synced himself into the suit with Hannah. "Lokale Berichte deuten darauf hin, dass eine Elite-Miliz Präsenz in der Hauptkampfzone hat." David nodded as he checked in with the roster. "Diese Berichte haben auch gezeigt, dass diejenigen, die mit Pilot Lincoln verbunden sind, zu dieser Gruppe gehören."

David's hand stopped near a switch, it was frozen in place as his mind replayed the last few moments of the battlefield near the Odyssey.

"Kannst du auf das Signal zugreifen?"

"Ja." There was a pause. "Ich habe die Befehle geändert, die an Commander Roe gesendet wurden, unser Drop ist jetzt in ihrem Standort." David looked up at the internal camera that Hannah could use to see him. "Sie weiß es nicht."

"Alright, Pilots!" Roe's voice cut in through the radios. "We just received orders that there is a Militia task force that is skirting the edges of the main engagement zone." Several murmurs could be heard over the radios. "We are tasked with eliminating the group and recovering anything they may have gotten their hands on. Time for some headhunting!"

There was a resounding cry of confirmation and excitement. David managed to flip the switch that closed his hatch. The pod darkened as it pressurized and the panels in front of him flickered to life as Hannah's camera pieced the external world together for him to see.

"Standby for Titanfall!" Spyglass' voice resonated within the command pod of David's Titan. He could feel his every breath ringing in his ears. Each one more deafening than the last. His eyes lost focus on what was in front of him, everything seemed to slow to a standstill and everything blurred.

David's world lurched as they dropped from the ship and into orbit.

 **Post A/N: Whelp, there you have it. The literal struggle of my writing career. I had to fight my way through writer's block for Titanfall. Real world business and video games. Lol. I hope that this chapter wasn't too underwhelming. I hope to be coming out with them more regularly. Other than that... Remember Pilots! Keep on keepin' on!**

 **Translations:**

 **"Local reports have suggested an elite Militia presence is making it's way around the main combat zone."**

 **"These reports have also indicated that those associated with Pilot Lincoln are amongst this group."**

 **"Can you lock onto the signal?"**

 **"I have altered the orders sent to Commander Roe, our drop is now in their location."**

 **"She does not know."**


End file.
